


Fall Classic

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Caught Looking World [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Baseball, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Scary Movies, Spoilers for Main Story, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: Garrett loves fall, and he loves it even more now that he has a big, new house and yard to enjoy. Anders loves the postseason, with the Champions making a strong case for a World Series appearance - thanks in large part to Anders’ stellar pitching. But what both men love even more is coming home each day to each other, the comfort and excitement of life with all the uncertainty gone. Or: Garrett is just as excited about Halloween as he is for Christmas. Expect ridiculous adventures, lots of overenthusiasm, and yes, everyone will be forced into costumes by the end.Based in my Caught Looking world. Tags will be added as chapters are posted. Rated E for upcoming chapters.





	1. Day 1 - Autumn Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett loves the fall, Anders loves fall baseball. 
> 
> Basically a set-up chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T (I suppose) - some innuendo but mostly just fluff
> 
> The "Fall Classic" is another name for the World Series, held towards the end of October.
> 
> Quick reminder that this takes place over a year after the current chapter in the main story (ch. 18) so there are some differences you'll notice but I'm going to try my hardest not to spoil anything that hasn't already been made known in one way, shape or form. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, I'm writing these pretty fast so I don't have a lot of time for editing.

Anders woke to the rich scent of coffee wafting throughout the house, the sound of sizzling bacon following soon after. It nearly tempted him out of bed, but he was warm (even without Garrett’s space heater of a body) and comfortable, and he decided to pull the covers higher instead. 

His dozing was interrupted a few moments later by soft jabs on his head until a weight settled itself heavily on his face.

“Pounce?” he called, voice muffled by the blanket. “I’d really like to breathe.”

He finally freed a hand enough to gently push the cat off of his head before removing the blanket, greeted by a pair of annoyed eyes glaring in his direction.

“I’m sorry,” he cooed, rolling over onto his side. He reached out to scratch the cat under his chin. “I’d like to stay in bed all day, too. But you know your dad would pout that we didn’t invite him. And your brother, too, but neither of us like sharing a bed with him, do we?”

Pounce blinked his eyes sleepily a few times, thoroughly unimpressed, before stretching out on Garrett’s pillow and falling back asleep. Anders yawned deeply before swinging his feet over the side of the bed, attempting to wake himself up as he listened to Garrett clanging the pots and pans below. His stomach grumbled as he caught another whiff of bacon and he begrudgingly began making his way downstairs.

* * *

 

Garrett watched Anders trudge into the kitchen, a confused frown on his face when he realized Garrett – and the food – was nowhere in sight. He began waving his arms over his head to get Anders’ attention, debating whether or not he should start calling his name. The other man was oblivious, yawning as he staggered into the living room, presumably to see if that’s where Garrett was hiding. 

Garrett began waving his arms again as Anders reappeared, prepared to get up and knock on the glass door when Anders finally glanced over and noticed Garrett’s frantic movements. His face lit up as he made his way out to the deck and his boyfriend. Woofy’s tail thumped loudly on the wood when he spied his other owner and Anders gave him a quick scratch behind the ears before giving Garrett a kiss.

“I knew I smelled food,” he sighed, flopping into the chair opposite Garrett. “I was starting to think you ate it all yourself.”

“Another few minutes and I might have,” Garrett chuckled. “I made you a little extra since you’re leaving in between meals.”

“Thank you for sparing me from airplane food,” Anders replied around a mouthful of eggs.

Garrett beamed at him, happily taking a sip of his coffee as he glanced around the yard. The fact that he even _had_ a real yard now was still mystifying to him. Going from the small fenced-in space behind his apartment to acres of wooded land was a dream come true.

“Love?”

Anders’ voice broke through Garrett’s thoughts, and he turned to look at his boyfriend with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry,” he said, blushing slightly before shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Got a little distracted.”

“By the trees?” Anders smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yes, if you must know.” Garrett sat up a little straighter as he looked over again at the back yard. “I was just thinking how beautiful it’s going to look out here when all the trees start changing color.”

“I’m not raking any leaves, just so you know.”

“ _I’ll_ rake the leaves,” Garrett replied, rolling his eyes as Anders winked at him with a grin.

“But seriously, I love the fall,” he sighed. “Cooler weather, bonfires, the smell of the leaves…”

“October baseball,” Anders finished with a dreamy sigh as he rested his face in his hand.

“The best kind of baseball,” Garrett agreed.

“I’m gonna win the Series,” Anders continued, a far-away look in his eyes.

Garrett reached over, patting his hand as he bit back a laugh.

“I don’t doubt it, love. But let’s win the division first.”

Anders shooed away his comments as he scooped another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“I’m not worried,” he managed to get out around his chewing. “They’re not going to be able to touch my pitches tomorrow.”

“You know I love it when you talk about other men touching your balls.”

Anders began choking on his food, torn between shooting Garrett a death glare and falling out of his chair laughing. Garrett, laughing himself, nudged Anders’ coffee towards him, and the other man took it gratefully to wash down his food.

“I hate you,” Anders finally managed to wheeze out. He was grinning, even with tears streaming down his bright red face. “And here I always thought you were the jealous type.”

“No, that’s you,” Garrett said primly, going back to his food.

“Bullshit,” Anders coughed before taking another gulp of his coffee.

“I love hearing you _talk_ about it,” Garrett grinned. “Not anyone actually doing it. There’s a difference.”

Anders cough-laughed again, gesturing for Garrett to come over to him. The other man perched on the edge of the table, Anders leaning forward to rest his head on Garrett’s leg.

“We could go inside and I could talk about touching some other things, if you want,” he suggested, squeezing his leg when Garrett laughed.

“I wish we could, love,” Garrett sighed after a moment. “But you have to leave soon, and I have to work…”

“Fine,” Anders grumbled in mock disappointment. “I guess we’ll celebrate when I get home.”

Garrett chuckled in reply, running his hand up and down Anders’ arm as he became lost in thought. He looked back over the yard, a gust of wind blowing his hair in his face. Woofy made his way off the deck, wandering around the backyard. The crisp smell of the autumn was already in the air, the sun rising brightly and he sighed again, this time in contentment as he glanced back down at Anders. Everything felt so right…he didn’t want the moment to end.

“You okay?” Anders murmured, breaking him out of his reflection.

“Yeah,” Garrett smiled. Anders turned to look at him, returning his smile before sitting up and reaching for his coffee.

“Everything’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me why I thought this was a good idea when I literally have zero time to be writing, but this popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave. Whether or not anyone is actually interested idk, but it's been kind of therapeutic for me anyway while I've been going through a lot of stress so I'm happy with anything that makes me happy right now lol. And I obviously hope it makes you all happy as well, because there is a lot of silliness and fluff on the way :)
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated and I will pledge my undying love to you all. Feel free to come visit me on [tumblr!](www.draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com)


	2. Day 2 - Decorating for Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett enlists some help decorating the house while Anders is away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G - no warnings, other than Garrett being a brat

Garrett woke up the next morning with the same immediate sense of loss that he always felt whenever Anders was out of town. Woofy was sprawled out on the lower part of the bed next to him with Pounce curled up tightly on Anders’ pillow, and yet he still felt like the bed was nearly empty.

He groaned, rolling onto his side and burying his face into the pillow. He hated that over a year later he still felt this way…especially since Anders was only gone for three days.

After a few more minutes of feeling sorry for himself, he finally lumbered over to the shower, hoping to wake up enough to get on with his day. He debated whether he should call Beth and offer to switch shifts with her, just to give him something to do other than mope around the house.

After deciding against it, he opted to have his breakfast outside once again, smiling as Woofy rolled around in the few leaves that had already fallen.

“What, did you decide to make a leaf collar?” Garrett chuckled as Woofy returned, leaves clinging to his neck.

A thought struck him as he picked them out of Woofy’s fur and brushed him down. He and Anders hadn’t been in their new home very long – only a few months – and they had never really gotten around to properly decorating it. The house was a mishmash of Anders’ few sleek, modern decorations and Garrett’s random assortment of dragons, dogs, and family pictures. This could be the perfect chance for him to begin really making the home “theirs.”

He decided to shoot a quick text off to Anders first. Although Garrett was still working at the bakery, Anders had insisted that any house-specific costs come from his pocket, and Garrett hadn’t quite gotten used to having free reign on someone else’s bank account.

 **Garrett:** _love, I’m going shopping for some house stuff, okay?_

He wasn’t sure if Anders had left for the ballpark yet or not – they were playing in Denerim so there was an hour’s time difference – but Anders answered almost immediately.

 **Anders:** _no 20-foot dragons_

Garrett scoffed at the message, quickly typing a reply.

 **Garrett:** _we can fit 40ft dragons in this yard, don’t sell me short_

 **Anders** _: love you_

Garrett smiled at his phone, sending back a quick reply before grabbing his keys and heading out.

* * *

As soon as he got into the car, however, he realized he had no idea where to go. His natural next step would have been to call Bethany and drag her along, but she was working. He decided to text her anyway and ask for advice, which came in the form of a string of store names.

 **Bethany** _: and bring Fenris so he can talk you out of any ridiculous purchases_

 **Garrett:** _why does everyone keep saying that??_

 **Bethany:** _need I point to the statue of the dog dressed like Elvis?_

 **Garrett:** _that is a work of art, thank you_

 **Bethany:** _exactly my point_

Garrett sighed, switching over to Fenris’ name and pressing the call button.

“Hey Fen…” he said sweetly when the other man picked up. “Wanna come shopping with me?”

* * *

The pair made their way to the shopping center Bethany had recommended, picking a store out at random. As soon as they entered, their eyes (and noses) were flooded by the sea of orange, yellow and red decorations and the strong, heady smell of pumpkin and cinnamon.

“I’m a little overwhelmed right now, I’m not gonna lie,” Garrett said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

Fenris rolled his eyes next to him, grabbing a cart and nudging Garrett’s leg with it.

“It’s a store, Hawke,” he said when Garrett yelped. “Not an obstacle course. Shall I call Isabela? I’m sure she’d love to help.”

“No!” Garrett shouted, sprinting into the store. “No. Please, I’m still not over her pole dancing in the grocery store.”

Fenris grinned at the memory, following as Garrett wove his way through the first few displays.

“I’m not even sure what you’re looking for, Hawke,” he called out.

Garrett stopped short, looking around before turning to Fenris and shrugging.

“I’m not sure either,” he replied with a sheepish grin. “I just want the house to look…I don’t know, festive?”

Fenris shook his head as they began walking again.

“I didn’t have room in my apartment!” Garrett reminded him. “I just settled for pumpkins and maybe some corn stalks. What else was I supposed to do?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Fenris replied, scrunching his nose at a garishly dressed scarecrow to his right. “Why not do the same but…more?”

“Because now I have a _house_ and a _yard_ and places I can actually _put things_ ,” Garrett said in exasperation. “I don’t need to do the same tired design.” What was Fenris not understanding?

They walked in silence for a bit, picking things up at random before silently agreeing to put them back. Fake pumpkins came in every color imaginable, half of them covered in glitter or some other accoutrement. There was an entire aisle dedicated only to wreaths, and another only to table centerpieces. Nothing they saw screamed “Garrett.” Which, Fenris thought, wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. But it also meant that Garrett had made absolutely no progress after 45 minutes of shopping. Everything was way too fancy, way too formal, and way too far from his tastes. The frustration was setting in rather quickly.

“Look at this!” Garrett cried, holding up a small, elaborate ring of leaves and berries. “I don’t even know what this _is_. God, I hate this.”

“That’s pumpkin garland,” said an older woman in the same aisle. She gave them a critical look, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You place the ring around a pumpkin to dress it up a bit.”

“ _That’s not a thing!”_ Garrett yelled, throwing it back onto the shelf. “Pumpkins are pumpkins, they don’t need clothes!”

Fenris gently grabbed Garrett by the elbow, steering him away from the horrified woman and into the next aisle before promptly doubling over in laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Garrett pouted, although a smile was tugging at his lips.

“It’s kind of funny,” Fenris grinned, wiping his eyes.

Garrett finally let out a small chuckle, running his hand through his hair, when his eyes locked on something further down the aisle. He hurried away before Fenris could stop him, picking up the object and holding it out to show his friend in triumph.

“ _This_ ,” Garrett announced, “is _exactly_ what I’m looking for.”

It was a disturbingly life-like black cat, dressed in a little witch hat and standing atop a miniature broom.

“ _Oh my God_ , they have an orange cat, too!” Garrett shouted, picking up a second one. “That’s it, I’m getting them both.”

He walked back to the cart and a bemused Fenris with an elated grin before placing them both gently inside.

“Anders is going to _love_ these,” Garrett grinned, practically bursting with excitement.

“Hawke…” Fenris began as he looked at the rest of the non-witch-cat contents of the aisle. “I have an idea.”

“I should get more cats?”

Fenris gave him a look before shaking his head, gesturing at their sides.

“Maybe you should be decorating for Halloween instead of autumn,” he suggested. “This seems much more…you.”

He pointed at the bag of fake spider webs next to Garrett, who immediately grabbed one.

“How did I forget about this stuff?” he asked in quiet awe. “We used to decorate the house like this when we were kids. We'd put huge fake spiders around and everything. Dad loved it, even though it freaked the twins out a little.”

“By ‘twins’ do you mean ‘Carver’?” Fenris asked wryly.

“No, Bethy was scared too,” Garrett laughed. “Carver tried to act brave and protect her, but he was just as frightened.”

He stared at the bag for a moment longer before nodding his head and grabbing four or five more, tossing them into the cart with a grin.

“Might as well go all out, right? Let's see what else we can find.”

* * *

Anders grabbed his phone as soon as the obligatory round of celebrating was over after the game, anxious to call Garrett and share the excitement over his win. He smiled, seeing the notification bar inform him of the 8 missed texts from Garrett already.

 **Garrett:** _shopping is a nightmare, I have never seen so much worthless stuff_

 **Garrett:** _I made a scene in the store, I think I traumatized a woman_

 **Garrett:** _OMG WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THIS THING I BOUGHT FOR YOU_

 **Garrett:** _omg omg I want to show you right now but Fenris told me to wait_

 **Garrett:** _I BOUGHT SO MUCH STUFF (sorry for the bill)_

 **Garrett:** _OUR HOUSE LOOKS SO FUCKING COOL, I can't wait for you to see it!!_

 **Garrett:** _Fenris told me to wait to show you a picture_

 **Garrett:** _awesome game tonight love…video call when you get back to your room? ;)_

Anders bit his lip as a spike of arousal and anticipation went through his body at the last message. But it was the previous messages that had him chuckling out loud as he reread them.

He was on the phone almost as soon as he closed the door to his room, Garrett picking up after only one ring.

“I bought you the _best_ thing today!” Garrett shouted into the phone without so much as a hello.

“Hi to you, too,” Anders chuckled. "You okay?"

"Hi, sorry," Garrett chuckled. "Still excited over the game."

"Mmm," Anders hummed in amusement. "I might know a thing or two about that."

"You were amazing."

"Thanks, love," Anders replied with a small smile. "Let's switch over to video, I want to hear all about your day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I totally have a figurine of a bulldog dressed as Elvis. It's amazing and sits on my bookshelf.
> 
> Expect to see more of Fenris, Bethany and the gang in these prompts than the others. I had the luxury of trapping Garrett and Anders together in the 24 Days prompts but I don't really have that option here lol. Which is a good thing! Anders is off trying to win the World Series, he can't be around all the time.
> 
> Thanks again for any comments/kudos/etc. I love hearing from you :)


	3. Day 3 - Apple Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett drags Fenris and Bethany along with him to go apple picking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G - no warnings, although an apple is used as a weapon

Work was dragging.

Sundays were usually the busiest day of the week, with a non-stop crowd that usually only tapered off as they neared closing time right after lunch. Garrett had opened with Beth that morning, Orana joining them a couple hours later.

Orana manned the register as Beth and Garrett quickly restocked the cases during what was most likely a very brief lull.

“So, did you ever find out if Bela was coming?” Garrett asked as he replaced a tray of donuts in the case.

“Nope,” Beth replied. “She couldn’t get out of work. You’re stuck with Fenris and me.”

“My two most favorite people,” Garrett grinned, patting her on the head as he walked past her.

“Lies,” Beth laughed, swatting his hand away. “Anders and Woofy are your favorites…although I’m not sure it’s in that order.”

“ _Today_ you’re my favorite people, that’s what counts,” Garrett called over his shoulder as he walked into the back room.

“Only because Anders is in another country and Woofy isn’t allowed at the orchard!”

“Technicalities,” Garrett replied right as Orana called for Beth’s help.

He grabbed another tray, glancing at the clock with a sigh. Only a few more hours. 

* * *

“Hurry up, or there won’t be any good apples left!” Garrett whined as Bethany dug around for her scarf.

“We’re going to an orchard, Hawke,” Fenris replied, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I’m sure there will be plenty of apples for everyone.”

“Okay, but I don’t want _wormy_ apples,” Garrett corrected himself. Fenris rolled his eyes, smiling, right as Bethany held up her red scarf in triumph.

“We can go now,” she said, tying it around her neck.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Garrett yelled as he hustled them both towards the front door.

“Stop pushing me!” Bethany shouted, smacking her brother in the arm as they were jostled through the living room. Fenris finally stopped short, causing Garrett to run into him with a loud _oof_.

“Will you calm the hell down?” Fenris asked in exasperation. A snort of laughter came from their side where Carver was lying on the couch, unseen by the group amidst their yelling. Fenris shot him a glare and Carver quickly averted his gaze.

“Sorry,” Garrett sighed. “I’m just tired and excited.”

“Do you need a nap, Gare?” Beth asked sweetly. “You sound a little cranky.”

“No, I don’t need a nap,” he snapped as she bit back a giggle. He ran a hand down his face before shaking his head slightly, giving them both a small smile.

“Come on,” he relented. “Let’s go before it gets dark.”

* * *

The trio arrived at the Chateau Haine Orchards about an hour later. There were a fair amount of cars in the parking lot – which automatically sent Garrett into another tizzy – but no actual crowd that they could see

Fenris and Bethany each took a small canvas bag to fill, but Garrett shook his head, squinting at the woman behind the counter.

“Do you have one of those baskets?” he asked.

The woman furrowed her brow, looking briefly at the other two for help before turning back to Garrett.

“I’m sorry…what baskets?”

“You know!” Garrett replied, mimicking carrying something large in front of him. “One of those round basket things to carry apples.”

“A bushel basket?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed with a grin. “That. I want that.”

“Well, we don’t usually…”

“I want a _lot_ of apples,” Garrett cut in.

“Just take a bag or two, Garrett,” Bethany sighed behind him. “You’re wasting time.”

“No,” Garrett replied decisively. “I want a bushel.”

“Sir…a bushel of apples is almost 50 pounds. You can’t possibly carry that around the orchard.”

It was Fenris’ turn to sigh, and after exchanging a glance with Bethany he elbowed his way past Garrett, giving the woman an apologetic look before turning to the other man.

“Hawke, you won’t need more than a bag. Let’s get moving.”

“But…”

“Hawke.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Garrett gave in, throwing his hands in the air.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Give me three of the big bags.”

The woman looked like she wanted to argue, but after a look from Bethany and Fenris she shook her head in resignation and handed over the bags.

“You can pay on the way out,” she said, pasting a smile on her face. “Have a great day.”

* * *

They made their way to the edge of the orchard, looking at the map posted at the entrance detailing the different trees.

“I just want apples,” Beth said doubtfully, scrunching her nose up at the choices. “Does it matter?”

“Yes,” Fenris and Garrett answered together, causing Beth to snort.

“There are cooking apples and eating apples and baking apples…it all depends on what you want,” Fenris explained. “Some are tart, some are sweet, and some are—“

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Beth interrupted with a grin. Fenris blushed slightly, looking down at his feet.

“I like apples,” he mumbled.

“And it’s adorable,” Beth reassured him, giving his arm a squeeze. “But I’m just along for the ride, so tell me where to go.”

“Can you guys hurry up?” Garrett shouted, already about four rows away.

Fenris also, surprisingly, wasn’t very particular about the types of apples he gathered, claiming he would eat almost any of them (although he had his preferences). So it was Garrett’s whim they catered to as they wandered around.

“I just want to make a few pies,” he explained. “And maybe some cider. Maybe some applesauce?”

He trailed off, thinking.

“Maybe I should go back and get another bag…”

“Garrett, come _on_ ,” Beth exclaimed, swinging her sparsely-filled bag and hitting him in the leg. “You’re going to have too many as it is.”

Garrett opened his mouth to respond when he heard a child shriek and begin to cry a few feet away from them. They turned and looked in the direction of the sound to see a mother standing at the base of a tree surrounded by a gaggle of children, including the aforementioned screamer.

“Awww, poor thing,” Bethany lamented. “I hope he didn't fall or something.”

“He sounds like you this morning, Hawke,” Fenris snorted.

“Funny, I was just thinking he sounded like Carver,” Garrett mused before exchanging a grin with his best friend.

“You two are horrible,” Beth laughed. “I'm going to go see if she needs any help.”

“Bethy, we don't have _time_ for—“

But Bethany was already making her way over, kneeling down next to the woman as the child continued to rage on. Garrett and Fenris stood awkwardly off to the side, unsure if they should wait there or continue gathering their fruit.

After another few moments, Beth made the decision for them, waving them both over. She stood as they approached, brushing off her jeans.

“Seems like little Caleb here is determined to have the apples at the very top of this tree,” she explained when they got closer. “He tried to climb up to them when his mom wasn’t looking and took a little tumble.”

They all glanced over at Caleb, who was now in the “stomping his feet and screaming” part of his tantrum, his mother still desperately trying to calm him down.

“There are supposed to be small ladders or something to help, but there aren’t any nearby,” she continued. “Could you maybe help, Gare? You’re tall.”

Garrett gave her a doubtful look as he glanced at the tree. It would be a stretch, but he might be able to reach the top. If he jumped.

“Come on, he’s just a little kid,” Beth pleaded.

“Fine,” Garrett sighed, forcing a smile as he walked over to the group.

“Hey, buddy,” he said kindly, waving at Caleb. “You wanna show me which apples you want? I’ll grab ‘em for you.”

The little boy sniffled, gazing up at Garrett dubiously before walking over to the tree and pointing to a section of branches off to the side. Garrett followed a few paces behind, positioning himself underneath the chosen group.

“These?” he confirmed. The branches were actually a bit too high for him to reach on his own, now that he was under them. This would require some thinking.

“Hey Beth?” he called. “Want to get on my shoulders and pick these for me?”

Bethany had reclined on the grass along with Fenris, watching the scene with delight.

“I’m good,” she grinned. “This is all you, Gare.”

Garrett was prepared to throw her “for the children” sentiment back in her face, but one look at Caleb’s hopeful expression stopped him. He sighed, fully prepared to make a fool out of himself, and jumped.

Surprisingly, he was able to hit the branch on his first try, and a few apples tumbled to the ground.

 _AND I did it without tripping and falling, thank you very much_ , he thought smugly.

Garrett reached down and gathered up the apples, going down on one knee and offering them to Caleb.

“Here you go, pal,” he smiled. “Just like I promised.”

Caleb grabbed an apple, mask of concentration on his face as he examined the piece of fruit, looking between it and the tree. Garrett began to stand, prepared to hand the mother the rest of the apples, when he felt something heavy pelt him – hard - on the side of his head.

“Not that one!” Caleb yelled.

“Did you…did you just _throw an apple_ at me?” Garrett asked incredulously, rubbing his head. He looked over at Bethany and Fenris who were now literally rolling on the ground in laughter.

“Right, _very_ funny,” he grumbled. “I try to be nice and help the kid…”

Caleb had now gone back to mid-tantrum level screaming, his mother shouting apologies over the din at Garrett. Garrett, for his part, just waved her off with a strained smile before dumping the rest of the apples at Caleb’s feet and marching over to Beth, giving her a small kick in her calf.

“Shows over, jerks,” he glared, picking up his bags that had been resting next to them. “Let’s get the rest of my apples and then get the hell out of here.”

* * *

Three overstuffed bags and a splitting headache later, Garrett was finally ready to head home.

“I’m still not sure I got enough…” he mused as he carefully placed his bags in the backseat of his car next to Fenris.

“If you say that one more time, I’m dumping them all out of the window once we’re on the highway,” Fenris warned.

“I’m sorry, I was hit in the head today, I can’t remember if I’m repeating myself,” Garrett huffed, shooting a glare at Beth as she stifled a laugh.

“Gare, if you end up needing more, then I _promise_ I’ll come back with you and get some,” she said, biting back a grin.

“If I need more then I’m coming back _alone_  so I won’t be bamboozled into getting beat up by a tiny child.”

“I can’t believe you just used ‘bamboozled’ in a sentence,” Fenris snorted.

“That’s it!” Garrett yelled, slamming the door and putting the car in reverse.

“No one talk to me or my 200 apples the rest of the ride home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all orchards are different, but every one I've gone to has either had these types of bags or really small baskets. Not that I doubt Garrett could carry around a bushel for a while, but I'm pretty sure Fenris and Bethany would have left him behind with the amount of complaining he would have done. 
> 
> This was also my shout out to Fenris and his apple love from the Mark of the Assassin DLC. 
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback so far, you're awesome <3


	4. Day 4 - Cooking/Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett has a crisis deciding what to make using the apples he picked before Anders gets home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G - no warnings. 
> 
> I know you're all waiting for the smut, it's okay lol.

Garrett moved the bags of apples for what seemed like the tenth time already that morning, trying to find a place where they would be out of the way of his daily routine.

 _How_ he was going to use them would be the better subject to tackle, he thought. Looking at them now, he realized he may have gone a little…overboard. Unless he planned on eating nothing but apples for the next month. But in the frenzy and excitement of the day, he totally, honestly felt like he needed three large burlap sacks of apples.

But now…

He sighed, looking at the time. He had to be at work in an hour, but he worked a short shift that day, which would provide him with plenty of cooking time once he got home. He hoped. Maybe work would be inspirational?

With another glance around the kitchen he shook his head, resigned to what looked like an evening of cooking ahead of him.

* * *

“What’s something fun I can make with my apples?”

Bethany slammed down the pan she was holding, loud enough that Sandal poked his head out of the kitchen in alarm.

“Garrett Hawke, I swear to God you did not just ask me that.”

“Okay, but like…” he began, scratching his beard. “I’m going to make a pie. And um…some bread.”

“Cake, dumplings, tarts, cobbler…” Bethany ticked off on her hand. “ _Really_ , Garrett? You work in a bakery.”

“I know, I know,” Garrett replied dejectedly. “I was just hoping for something original. I figured I’d ask you, since you’re the smart one of the family.”

He smiled hopefully at her, causing Beth to grin and shake her head.

“I’ll think about it,” she promised. That was good enough for him.

They went about their day, a steady rush of customers not really allowing Garrett much time to think about the subject himself, and soon enough it slipped from his mind altogether.

“So, is Anders coming home tonight or tomorrow?” Beth asked after the lunch crowd had left.

“Tomorr-- oh my _God!_ ” Garrett exclaimed, jumping up from where he had been sitting.

“What?” Beth squealed, looking around. “What happened?”

“I’m going to make something for Anders to bring to work.”

Beth sighed, slumping back against the counter.

“I almost smacked you.”

“Just stay away from my lump,” Garrett said solemnly, pointing to the spot where a small bump had risen from the previous day’s apple incident.

“But seriously…” he continued. “Do you think they would like it?”

Garrett bit his lip nervously, looking at her. Bethany grinned, thinking for a moment before shaking her head.

“I’m just trying to picture Anders walking into the clubhouse carrying a big tray of pastries shouting, ‘Hey guys, look what Garrett made for us!’ He would be so proud.”

Garrett blushed slightly, looking down at the floor as he grinned.

“Okay, when you put it _that_ way, maybe I don’t want the attention,” he chuckled. “What if I could have it sent in before he got there? They might just think it was a nice, anonymous donation.”

“Sure, but I can also see Justice snatching the entire tray away and telling the team they can’t eat until _after_ the game, and only if they win,” Beth snorted. “He’s such a daddy.”

Garrett paused, looking at her in slowly dawning horror.

“Did you just say…”

“What?” Beth asked, confused. “I said he’s such a dad.”

“That’s _definitely_ not what you just said,” Garrett choked out, fighting back a laugh.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, blushing and clapping a hand over her mouth as it dawned on her. “Oh my _GOD_ , Garrett, please don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Garrett finally gave in, doubling over as he cackled loudly. He gripped the counter to steady himself, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s not funny!” Beth whined, slapping him lightly on the arm.

“This is your karma from yesterday,” Garrett panted, wiping his eyes. “And it’s beautiful. I _knew_ you still had a crush on him.”

Beth let out a growl of frustration and stomped into the kitchen, leaving Garrett out front alone. He finally collected himself enough that he could finish putting away the fresh selection of food that Bethany left behind, taking note of anything that contained apples. Despite her teasing, he still thought it might be a nice idea.

But maybe he’d ask Anders first…just to be safe.

* * *

**Garrett:** _love…if I had extra food, would you be want to take it to the clubhouse?_

**Anders:** _are you cleaning out our cabinets? Don’t throw away my cereal_

Garrett sighed, flopping down onto the couch that afternoon. Woofy promptly invited himself up and, without Anders at home, Garrett didn’t shoo him away.

**Garrett:** _no, I meant baked stuff. Would the guys like it?_

**Anders:** _sure lol_

**Anders:** _wait…not stale stuff, right? You’re not talking about 2-week-old bread?_

Garrett sighed, smiling slightly to himself as he shook his head. Like he would serve his idols stale baked goods.

**Garrett:** _of course not!_

**Anders:** _why not donate it to the soup kitchen or something, love?_

**Anders:** _they would appreciate it more than these lumpheads_

**Garrett:** _are you making fun of me? :(_

**Garrett:** _I’m very sensitive about my lump_

The phone rang a second later, Anders’ picture flashing on the screen.

“Why do you have a lump and where?” Anders demanded before Garrett could even say hello.

Right. He hadn’t told Anders about the orchard incident yet.

“It’s nothing,” Garrett replied sheepishly. “I got pelted in the head with an apple by a very angry, very strong young child.”

“Do I even want to ask?”

“I was going to tell you eventually anyway,” Garrett chuckled.

He told Anders about the entire day – in full dramatic detail – before culminating with the fact that he still had three very full sacks of apples sitting on their kitchen counter as they spoke.

“It all makes sense now,” Anders sighed fondly. Garrett could just imagine him lying on his bed in his hotel room, small smile on his face as Garrett spoke. It twisted something in his stomach and made him realize just how eager he was for his boyfriend to come home.

“Love?”

“Sorry,” Garrett said quickly. “I got distracted. By…Woofy. What did you say?”

“I said, just make a bunch of stuff and we can divvy it out once I get home,” Anders repeated. “I can always bring a bit to the team but I think the shelters and kitchens would really appreciate food from someone like you.”

Garrett felt a flush of pride well in his chest and he could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. Along with a small sense of guilt that he hadn’t thought of that himself. He was so concerned with impressing Anders’ teammates – who could each easily afford an entire day’s stock at the bakery every day – instead of thinking of the people he could actually help.

“I think it’s a great idea,” he said warmly, reaching over to scratch Woofy. “Which means I should probably get started.”

* * *

An hour later and the entire kitchen was covered in bowls, flour, apple peelings and a host of other ingredients as Garrett sprinted about, singing along with the radio as he mixed his concoctions.

“isn’t this great, Woofy?” he said to the dog in passing. Woofy was sprawled under the kitchen table, watching Garrett impassively as he ran around. “It’s so nice to have a kitchen I can actually _move_ in.”

Woofy offered no response, and Garrett’s attention was diverted when he saw a flash of something in the corner of his eyes.

“Pounce?” he called out suspiciously, looking around the room. Seeing nothing, he walked back over to the center island, where a row of very neat little paw prints trailed across the loose flour that remained.

“Pounce!” Garrett exclaimed. “I told you to keep your adorable little feet away from my food!”

Luckily, there hadn’t actually been anything but flour on the counter, so Garrett quickly swept it away before turning back to the pie crust he had been kneading. Pounce reappeared a moment later, curled up on top of the fridge.

“I’m watching you,” Garrett warned, glaring at the cat. Pounce yawned, blinking at him, before curling up and going to sleep.

Garrett finished the pie, placing it into the oven before perusing his list for the next item.

“Okay…” he murmured, crossing out the first line. “Two pies done.”

He stared at the paper, doing some quick math in his head before sighing and leaning against the counter.

“Only about a hundred things left to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anders will be back home tomorrow!
> 
> I seriously laughed at Bethany's "daddy" line for like...2 hours. I know no one else will find it nearly as funny but I love it. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/) or Twitter at @WoofyHawke if you want!


	5. Day 5 - Fall Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett finishes up his marathon baking session right in time for Anders' arrival home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - welcome home sexy times

Despite working the entire afternoon and evening the day before, Garrett still only made it through about half of his intended desserts. There were pies cooled and covered sitting on the far counter, three loaves of apple bread, and four cooling racks covered with tarts. He had given up for the night after that batch.

After a leisurely breakfast and stroll around the yard with Woofy, Garrett semi-reluctantly headed back into the kitchen. He wanted to have everything finished by the time Anders came home so that he could give his boyfriend his undivided attention.

Woofy had just taken his spot under the kitchen table, keeping a sharp eye out for any dropped food, when Pounce strolled into the room, sitting at Garrett’s feet.

“Hey, lazy butt,” Garrett said looking down at the cat. “Decided to wake up, finally? I guess you probably want your food.”

Pounce meowed, gazing pitifully back at Garrett.

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrett muttered. “You miss being spoiled, I get it.”

He placed the small dish down and grabbed a dog treat, handing it to Woofy with a quick scratch behind the ears.

“ _You’re_ not spoiled, though, are you, boy?” he asked, Woofy wagging his tail happily.

Garrett sighed, turning back to the half-peeled apples spread out across the counters.

“Maybe I should just cover the rest in caramel and call it a day,” he pondered to himself, flicking a piece of apple peel into the sink. But for all the trouble he went through – including the shrinking lump on his head – to get the apples, he couldn’t take the easy way out now.

“Alright,” he announced, rolling his shoulders. “Time for dumplings. _Then_ I’ll see how motivated I feel.”

* * *

Three trays of dumplings later and Garrett was ready to give up. The kitchen was covered in desserts, flour, sugar, and apple slices, but the reminder of where the food was going was enough for him to keep cooking.

And, he had to admit, the smell permeating the house right now was pretty much worth it. If there was anything that screamed “fall” it was the sweet mixture of apples, sugar, and cinnamon. It was so hard to single it out at the bakery with everything else they cooked during the day, but at home he could make it last. At least until Anders got home.

He put aside about 20 of the remaining apples to make into cider later and gathered the rest to start peeling for applesauce when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

 **Anders** : _just landed, be home in about an hour_

 **Anders:** _can’t wait to see you_

Garrett smiled at the screen, stomach clenching with excitement as he typed back.

 **Garrett:** _FINALLY <3 see you soon_

He quickly peeled and sliced the apples, dumping them into the crockpot to cook before racing to take a shower before Anders arrived.

Garrett had just finished toweling off his hair when he heard the front door slam and Anders call out his name. Throwing on the closest pair of sweatpants, he bounded down the stairs two at a time – nearly tripping in the process – before practically throwing himself at his boyfriend. Anders threw his bag into the corner, turning when he heard the noise.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he grinned, pulling Garrett into a heated kiss.

Garrett couldn’t help but tug him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Anders’ waist, causing the other man to groan into his mouth. The noise sent a jolt through his body and he let out a moan of his own. Anders took the opportunity to run his hands down Garrett’s naked back to cup his ass before slipping his hands into his pants.

“You could have skipped the pants, you know,” he murmured into Garrett’s lips, giving his ass another squeeze. “I’m just going to take them off of you anyway.”

“I needed to make you work for it,” Garrett grinned. He pressed their hips together, letting Anders feel his growing erection as the man let out another groan.

“So…are you going to take me upstairs or are we going to defile the living room again?” he continued when Anders made no effort to move.

Anders sighed, disentangling himself with a small smile.

“Upstairs,” he said reluctantly. “I don’t need Pounce trying to jump on me like last time.”

“I’d like to see you explain those scratch marks on your back in the locker room,” Garrett teased, tugging on his arm.

“I’d like to see _you_ on your back in the locker room,” Anders replied with a smirk. He slapped Garrett on the ass as the other man trotted up the stairs, turning to Anders once they both reached the top and pulling him back into his arms.

“Season _is_ almost over,” Garrett murmured, tugging Anders’ shirt over his head as they moved into the bedroom. “Think you could sneak me in?”

“Hmmm,” Anders mused. He pushed Garrett back onto the bed, staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he unbuttoned his pants. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Garrett groaned his assent, palming himself through his pants as he watched Anders undress.

“Maybe,” he grunted as Anders crawled on top of him, now only clad in his boxers. “You could just bend me over one of those couches, right where anyone could walk in on us. Give you something to remember me by when the season starts.”

Anders reached down, tugging Garrett’s pants until they were around his knees and he could kick them the rest of the way off. He began pressing kisses down Garrett’s torso as the other man squirmed and moaned.

“Didn’t even bother with your underwear, naughty boy,” he murmured, swiping his tongue over the head of Garrett’s cock. “Expecting something?”

He smirked as Garrett thrust his hips, straining for more contact. He gripped the base of Garrett’s cock, giving it a few light strokes as the other man continued to writhe underneath him.

“Maybe I will bend you over that couch,” he continued in a low voice, still leisurely stroking as Garrett moaned louder. “Or maybe I’ll sit there, let you ride me. Watch you come all over my chest. Will you be loud for me?”

“Fuck yes,” Garrett groaned. He raised himself up on his elbows, panting with want as Anders gave a small twist of his wrist. “Please, love. Don’t tease.”

Anders surged up, tangling his fingers in Garrett’s hair as he gave him another bruising kiss. Garrett rocked their hips together, clutching Anders’ ass to bring him closer.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Anders moaned into Garrett’s neck, reaching over to the bedside drawer to grab the lube.

“I don’t…don’t need…” Garrett panted, spreading his legs wider as Anders coated his dick.

“Got yourself ready for me, huh?” Anders groaned, lining himself up and pushing just the head of his cock inside. “That’s so fucking hot. You’ve been dying for this, haven’t you?”

“Come on,” Garrett growled. He wrapped a leg around Anders’ waist, pulling him in further.

“Impatient,” Anders scolded with a grin. With one more thrust, he sheathed himself the rest of the way, pausing for a moment and letting out a shaky breath as Garrett adjusted.

Garrett squeezed his side, finally signaling he was ready, and Anders pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back in, causing Garrett to let out loud shout. Anders closed his eyes as he picked up the pace, not bothering to drag things out when he knew what they both needed.

“God… _fuck_ , Anders,” Garrett cried out, reaching down to stroke himself in time with Anders’ thrusts.

“Did you miss me?” Anders panted, eyes drifting between Garrett’s hand and his face.

“You know I did,” Garrett replied, smile playing on his lips as his breathing increased. “Didn’t even…touch myself. Wanted you…”

He let out another long groan, hand moving faster over his cock as Anders picked up speed, movements becoming more erratic. It wasn’t long before Garrett came with a shout all over his stomach, Anders following with a cry a few moments after. He collapsed next to Garrett, wrapping an arm around the non-sticky part of his chest as they caught their breath.

Garrett turned after a bit, smiling as he pushed a lock of damp hair out of Anders’ eyes. The other man smiled back, burrowing himself closer.

He opened his mouth, prepared to ask Garrett how his day went when his stomach growled loudly, causing Garrett to burst out laughing. Anders rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes as he chuckled as well.

“This is totally your fault, making the house smell like this and then making me work up an appetite,” he teased.

“There’s more than enough down there,” Garrett replied. He reached over to grab a tissue, cleaning himself up before rolling over to cuddle Anders once more. “As long as Pounce didn’t get into it.”

Anders peeked an eye open, looking at Garrett suspiciously before letting out a snort of laughter.

“I hope you were nice to poor Pounce while I was gone,” he said, sitting up and stretching. “I know he missed me.”

Garrett let out an unintelligible grunt in response before pulling Anders back down next to him.

“He can wait,” Garrett insisted, nuzzling closer. “So can the food. Just stay here with me a bit.”

“Good idea,” Anders agreed. “I have something serious I want to talk to you about, anyway.”

Garrett leaned back, looking at Anders with a mixture of alarm and curiosity.

“Okay?” he asked nervously.

Anders pressed a quick kiss to his lips before smiling slightly.

“What the _fuck_ is going on in our front yard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see the house at some point, I promise lol.
> 
> It's hard writing short smut scenes...idk how you all do it. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the feedback <3 it's very appreciated.


	6. Day 6 - Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pulls a prank on Garrett, much to his dismay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - a lot of implied sex but nothing graphic

Garrett woke the next morning to Anders’ arm wrapped around his waist, his body curled up as close as possible without actually being on top of him. He smiled, closing his eyes happily as he listened to the steady breathing.

 _This is all I want in life_ , he thought with a sigh.

Anders stirred a moment later, letting out a small grunt as he blinked at Garrett.

“Morning, love,” Garrett murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Morning,” Anders yawned. He smiled, pushing his hair out of his face before nuzzling closer to Garrett once more.

“I love this,” he said, face pressed into Garrett’s neck.

“My neck?”

“Waking up like this,” Anders clarified. He pressed small kisses along Garrett’s shoulder before settling down again. “Do we have to move?”

“Eventually,” Garrett chuckled, rolling onto his side so they were facing each other. “Unless you want both our jobs to send out search parties.”

“Let’s do that,” Anders nodded, yawning again. “I hope they send someone easily scandalized.”

“Well, they’d probably send Beth in my case, and Justice in yours, so…” Garrett chuckled.

“They might be into it,” Anders said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh God,” Garrett groaned. “Can we not talk about my sister and Justice while we’re naked in bed?”

Anders grinned, pulling Garrett into another kiss.

“That’s fine,” he murmured against his lips. “I have other plans for your mouth anyway.”

* * *

“Fuck, I didn’t realize how sore I’d be,” Garrett panted an hour later as Anders rolled off of him. “A shower sounds really good right now.”

Both bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, among other things, and Anders just nodded as his eyes drifted closed.

“You go first, love,” he said, stretching an arm. “I’ll change the sheets and join you when I’m done.”

Garrett reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, trudging to the bathroom and starting the shower. Despite having been in the house for months, he still wasn’t used to the hot water appearing right away and tended to fill the bathroom with fog before he remembered he didn’t need to wait for it to heat up.

He showered quickly, not bothering to wait for Anders. It usually took the man an extra 20 minutes just to roll out of bed, and after the rather… _vigorous_ morning they had, he had a feeling that would definitely be the case today.

Sure enough, Anders was still sprawled on the bed, albeit on a fresh set of sheets. He was tapping away at his phone, small smile on his face.

“You’re up,” Garrett said, pulling some clothes from the dresser.

“Beth called while you were in the shower,” Anders replied. “Said they need you in at 11 today instead of 1.”

Garrett let out a cry of protest, looking over at the clock which now read 10:04.

“Seriously?” he whined.

Anders shrugged, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Just telling you what she told me.”

“So much for us enjoying a nice breakfast,” Garrett mumbled, pulling on his clothes. He felt strong arms circle him from behind as Anders pressed a quick kiss to his neck.

“It’s fine love,” Anders smiled, resting his chin on Garrett’s shoulder. “We always have tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrett sighed, removing himself from Anders’ hold. “Go shower, I need to get something inside me before I leave.”

Anders grinned, lifting an eyebrow.

“Pretty sure you already had something inside you this morning, but if you insist…”

He gave a dramatic sigh, preparing to remove his boxers.

“No!” Garrett laughed. “I will not be seduced. Again. I need to eat.”

“Your loss,” Anders shrugged. He pulled them off anyway, leisurely running his hands down his body as he yawned. Garrett bit his lip, staring as Anders finished by grazing a hand across his abdomen. He blinked, looking at Garrett innocently.

“I’m sorry, do you want something?”

Garrett cursed softly under his breath, finally snapping out of his daze and stomping towards the stairs. He paused, giving Anders one last look-over from the doorway.

“You owe me.”

* * *

Garrett arrived at work with a few minutes to spare, brow furrowing in confusion when he saw both Beth and Orana behind the counter.

“Hey, Gare,” Beth greeted. “You’re here early, what’s up?”

“You called and said you needed me in early.”

“No, I didn’t,” she replied, mirroring his expression. She turned to Orana. “Did you?”

Orana shook her head no, also appearing perplexed.

“Anders told me you called and said to come in at 11,” Garrett insisted. “Why would he make that up?”

“No idea,” Beth chuckled. “But since you’re here, you might as well stay.”

Garrett shot her a dubious look but went to grab his apron anyway, sending off a quick text along the way.

 **Garrett:** _haha, very funny. Were you just trying to get rid of me??_

 **Anders:** _what are you talking about?_

 **Garrett:** _Beth said she didn’t call you. I didn’t need to be in til 1_

 **Anders:** _I swear I didn’t make it up_

 **Anders:** _you know I would have kept you in bed all morning if I could have_

Garrett sighed. That was true, Anders definitely didn’t seem inclined to let him go this morning.

But it still didn’t make any sense.

He let it go, joining Sandal in the kitchen to help him prep for the afternoon. They talked on and off a bit, mostly about Woofy. Garrett promised he would bring him by the bakery one day when he had off so Sandal could say hi.

The lunch crowd was dying down around one, and he finally took the chance to grab some coffee and chat with Beth a bit. They were mid-conversation when the bell chimed over the door.

“Ready for lunch, Hawke?”

Garrett turned to see Fenris leaning against the counter, looking at him expectantly.

“Huh?”

“You said you wanted to meet for lunch today,” Fenris repeated, giving Garrett an odd look.

“No, I didn’t!” Garrett exclaimed. “I wasn’t even supposed to _be here_ until 1 today.”

“Are you okay?” Fenris asked, suddenly concerned. “I know you probably had a pretty...exhausting…night last night…”

“Oh God,” Beth muttered, shaking her head and looking at the floor. Fenris ignored her, still focused on Garrett.

“But you didn’t hit your head or something, did you?”

Garrett looked between them incredulously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he finally said. “None of you are making sense today.”

“You _did_ say you were going to lunch, Gare,” Beth chimed in. “At the orchard the other day.”

“When did—“ Garrett stopped short, running a hand down his face. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I wouldn’t have forgotten that, Fen.”

“Go anyway,” Beth shrugged. “We’re fine here. Clear your mind a little, get some real food in your stomach.”

Fenris nodded, small smile on his lips.

“Fine,” Garrett huffed, yanking off his apron. “Whatever. Fine. Let’s go.”

He stormed to the door, Fenris exchanging a quick look with Beth before following. Bethany grinned as she watched them walk away.

“Have fun, boys!”

* * *

Garrett came back an hour later in a decidedly better mood. Orana had gone for the day, leaving Beth alone in the front to handle the handful of people in line. He hurried behind the counter, grabbing his apron so he could help.

“Good lunch?” she asked once everyone cleared out.

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded. “It was fun, even if I still don’t remember making plans.”

“You’re just getting old, Gare,” Beth smiled sweetly, patting him on the arm.

Garrett rolled his eyes, heading to the kitchen to begin restocking the front displays.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket about an hour later. He was in the middle of dealing with customers and wasn’t able to check it until almost half an hour later, seeing that he had a missed call and three new texts, all from Anders.

 **Anders:** _love, you need to come home_

 **Anders:** _I think one of your scarecrows caught on fire_

 **Anders:** _I called the fire department, they're on their way_

“Oh no!” Garrett wailed. Bethany rushed out of the kitchen, looking at him in alarm.

“What’s wrong?”

“My scarecrow is dead!” Garrett cried again, pressing the call button. Anders picked up on the second ring.

“How did my scarecrow catch on fire!” Garrett exclaimed without a hello.

“Um…” Anders began nervously. “Well, I’m not sure. But…it wasn’t just your scarecrow.”

“ _What_.”

“I’m sorry love, I tried to save what I could,” Anders replied. He sounded miserable. “But I was just leaving, I’m already late.”

Garrett glanced at the time, sighing when he realized Anders should have been at the ballpark almost 45 minutes ago.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled. “If it can’t be helped then I’ll just see the damage when I get home. Sorry I made you late.”

“It’s fine…” Anders began, interrupted by loud voices in the background.

“Who is that?” Garrett asked suspiciously.

“It’s no one, gotta go,” Anders said quickly. “Love you, see you tonight.”

“And—“ Garrett began, but Anders had already hung up.

Garrett marched over to Beth, fixing her with a glare.

“What are you guys up to?”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, giving him a sideways glance.

“Did you set my scarecrow on fire?”

Bethany didn’t reply, blinking her eyes as she stared at him in disbelief.

“ _Seriously_ , Garrett?”

“It doesn’t make any sense!” he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. “You tell me to come into work early, and then say you didn’t. Fenris says I asked him to lunch when I _know_ I wouldn’t have forgotten that. And now Anders tells me my beautiful and excessive Halloween display burned down and when I try to ask how, he hangs up on me. And there were _people_ with him, Beth.”

Garrett crossed his arms, giving her a challenging look. Bethany stared back before bursting into laughter.

“You’re the best, Gare,” she sighed, wiping her eyes. “Don’t ever change.”

She gave him a pat on the arm before brushing past him into the kitchen.

“That’s not an answer!” he called after her.

Garrett sighed, checking the time on his phone as he slumped against the wall. Just a few more hours and he’d finally get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Garrett drove home that night braced for the worst. He was tempted to turn his headlights off so he could put off seeing the disaster until the morning but decided it would be better to face the music right away.

So it was to his surprise when he pulled up to the house to see the entire display intact.

“Son of a…” he muttered, speeding into the garage and stomping into the house. There was no sign of Anders, although at that point he wouldn’t have been surprised if Anders had skipped the game entirely just to mess with him.

He tread carefully through the house, half expecting something (or someone) to jump out at him, but he was able to let Woofy outside without incident. It wasn’t until he made it to the bedroom that he noticed something out of place – a small stuffed dog sitting on his pillow with a note.

_Sorry love, Bethany mentioned you were a bit of a brat while I was gone and they wanted to mess with you a little. Not exactly my idea of punishment, but we can talk about that when I get home <3 _

Garrett closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath to calm himself down before picking up his phone and firing off a message to both Bethany and Fenris.

 **Garrett:** _the only reason I don’t hate you both is because my scarecrow is still alive_

 **Garrett:** _but I hope you realize that Carver is now my favorite sibling_

 **Garrett:** _let that sink in for a bit_

 **Fenris:** _sorry, Hawke. We couldn’t resist_

 **Bethany:** _LIES. I will forever be your favorite_

 **Garrett:** _nope, mad at you both_

 **Garrett:** _better hope Anders’ dick can apologize enough for all three of you_

 **Bethany:** _GOD, GARRETT_

 **Bethany:** _I didn’t need that mental image_

 **Fenris:** _goodnight Hawke, please spare us the details_

Garrett checked the time and figured Anders would be home relatively soon, which wouldn’t give him much time to come up with a list of ways for Anders to apologize.

“Brat my ass,” he mumbled, quickly shedding his clothes and changing into a pair of pajama pants before heading downstairs to wait.

Anders arrived home soon after, stopping in the doorway to give Garrett a tentative smile as the other man turned and glared from his spot on the couch.

“Don’t hate me?” Anders asked, coming to sit next to Garrett. He leaned over to kiss him hello, but Garrett pulled away at the last minute, still fixing him with a stern look.

“You know, I was expecting to come home and tease you a little for teasing me this morning,” Garrett said after a bit. “But now you have an entire _day’s_ worth of teasing you owe me for.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, no matter how hard he tried, and Anders bit his lip as he slid over to straddle his boyfriend’s lap. Garrett wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist, finally allowing a kiss.

“Whatever you want, love,” Anders murmured. “I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Garrett accepted that he had this coming lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Day 7 - Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders (and the rest of the Champions) celebrate a big win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - some suggestive language, almost all fluff
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, I'm sick and totally doped up on cold medicine so I don't really know what's going on right now.

“ _And our boys from Kirkwall are now the Eastern League Champions!”_

The announcer’s voice boomed throughout the ballpark, barely heard over the deafening roar of the crowd as the entire team poured onto the field to celebrate their victory.

Garrett laughed, hugging Neria close and twirling her in his arms as they cheered.

“WE’RE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES!” he shouted as she let out another cheer.

“Ooh,” Neria squealed, looking down. “The baby just kicked! He must know his daddy won.”

“Smart kid,” Garrett grinned.

The stadium was still packed, the crowd not letting the noise die down until the team finally made their way off the field and into the locker room to continue the celebration. Garrett sighed, turning to Neria still beaming. His face was starting to hurt from smiling and laughing so much, but he couldn’t stop.

“You gonna go out tonight?” he asked her as they made their way back inside Anders’ private box.

“Depends on where they’re going,” she replied, looking around for her bag. “I don’t want to stay out very long, so I’ll talk to Nate first.”

Garrett hummed in agreement, grabbing his phone to see if he had a message from Anders. He didn’t want to drive all the way home only to have to turn around and come back into the city, but he had no idea how long they were going to have to wait.

“How long can we stay in here until they kick us out?” Neria grinned, flopping down onto a couch.

“Guess we’re going to find out,” Garrett laughed, taking a seat opposite her. It was a lot easier when he still had his apartment. The drive home took about a third of the time it did now, and he wouldn’t have thought twice about waiting there until Anders was ready.

“Nate just texted me,” Neria announced. “Said they’re still going to be a few more minutes.”

Garrett picked up his phone right as it buzzed with his own message.

**Anders:** _I think we’re going to Bianca’s after this. You up for it?_

**Garrett:** _absolutely!_

“They’re going to Bianca’s,” Garrett said.

“Oh good,” Neria sighed in relief. “I was hoping they’d say that.”

Garrett nodded, pocketing his phone before standing and helping Neria to her feet.

“It’ll be good to see Varric,” he replied with another grin. “Come on, let’s get a head start on the celebration.”

* * *

“I heard the cavalry was coming,” Varric called out when they arrived. “You two were the smart ones, you beat the crowd.”

Garrett laughed as they made their way over to sit at the bar. The room was still pretty full, but they were told that no one aside from players and their guests were getting let in for the rest of the evening. A lot of people were trying, and Garrett was thankful he knew the security guard on duty so he and Neria were waved in without question.

“Great game, wasn’t it?” Garrett asked when Varric returned with their drinks – beer for him, ginger ale for her.

“We’re going all the way this year!” Varric yelled, earning cheers from the other patrons nearby.

“You two should be proud of your men,” he laughed. Neria sat up proudly, grinning from ear to ear while Garrett blushed, smiling as he played with his bottle.

“Speaking of which…”

Varric nodded towards the door just as the loud group of rowdy men began tumbling into the room. Nathaniel Howe was one of the first, stopping at the entrance to scan the crowd for his wife.

“Nate!” Neria shouted, waving her arms. “Over here!”

Howe’s face lit up when he spotted them and he pushed through the gathering crowd quickly, pulling Neria into a deep kiss as soon as he reached her.

Garrett hooted, clapping his hands as people nearby began cheering.

“God, get a room, guys,” he grinned, watching Neria hide her face on Howe’s chest in embarrassment.

“Well, they can’t share ours,” said a voice over Garrett’s shoulder.

He turned to see Anders standing here, hair still slightly damp from his shower and grinning widely.

“Hey, when did you—“ Garrett began, but Anders cut him off, yanking him into a hug. Garrett squeezed him back, nestling his head in the crook of Anders’ neck.

“Didn’t want to cause a scene,” Anders murmured into his ear. “We can save the real celebration for when we get home.”

Garrett let his hands linger as he let go, swallowing the disappointment in his throat. Anders shot him an apologetic look, but Garrett only smiled, shaking his head that it was okay. Anders was trying, but he still wasn’t completely comfortable displaying more than basic affection in public.

They were there, together, Garrett thought. That’s what mattered.

Anders grinned back, throwing an arm around Garrett’s shoulders as they joined Neria – who had now recovered and was chatting animatedly with her husband - at the bar.

“Congrats, Anders!” she squealed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, but I didn’t do anything but keep the bench warm tonight,” Anders laughed.

The other three rolled their eyes simultaneously, Garrett beginning to open his mouth to protest when Anders cut him off.

“Cheers to us all,” Anders said, lifting his beer as they all repeated the toast.

The night went by in a blur. The place was packed, almost the entire team migrating to the bar after the game, many of them with wives or girlfriends in tow. Neria left after a couple of hours, giving Garrett another long hug before she went.

“See you in a few days, then?” she grinned.

“Same time, same place,” Garrett replied. “Hopefully same results.”

Neria laughed, waving goodbye as Howe led her out of the bar. Garrett sat back in the booth they had been sharing, taking the last sip of his beer as he looked around. He had mingled a bit when Anders had first arrived, but he eventually pleaded off, preferring to sit with Neria and watch as the players enjoyed themselves. Now he was alone, scanning the crowd for any sign of Anders.

“Hello, Garrett,” a voice said to his right, startling him. He looked up to see Justice standing on the opposite side of the booth, waiting to be invited to sit. Garrett instinctively sat up straighter, gesturing to the seat.

“Hey, uh…please, join me,” Garrett stuttered. He still wasn’t sure if he was supposed to call him Justice or Kristoff, and generally ended up calling him “he-who-shall-not-be-named” in his head. A habit he needed to stop, because he was sure it was going to slip out at some point and he’d have to move to the Western Approach until he recovered from the horror.

“Nice job tonight,” he said instead, smiling.

“Thank you,” Justice nodded. “But it was a team effort.”

“Yeah, I know,” Garrett replied. “But you got three hits, so, you know…you did a bunch.”

Justice nodded again, small smile on his face.

“How are you?”

Garrett hesitated. Justice wasn’t exactly the small talk kind of person, so he must have something he was fishing for.

“I’m…good,” he finally answered. “How are you?”

“How is Anders?”

“Um,” Garrett began, furrowing his brow. “He’s fine. But don’t you see him every day?”

“Yes,” Justice replied. “But not the same way you do. I know this time of year can be overwhelming for him.”

 _Right,_ Garrett thought with a sigh. _Karl._

“He’s doing okay,” Garrett relented. “A lot better than last year. I think having the house and Pounce and everything has helped a lot.”

“And you.”

“Well, I was here last year,” Garrett chuckled. “So I don’t kn—“

“And you’re still here,” Justice interrupted. “After everything that happened, you’re still here, and you still care. That means more than anything else.”

“Well, I love him,” Garrett said quietly, shrugging as he played with a napkin. “Where else would I be?”

“Are you harassing my boyfriend?” Anders called, walking up to the table with a grin. “I could feel Garrett’s ‘fight or flight’ response kick in from across the room.”

“We’re fine,” Garrett smiled, sliding over so Anders could sit next to him. Anders draped an arm around his shoulders again, leaning in to press a small kiss to the side of Garrett’s head. Justice watched the entire exchange with a bemused expression.

“He was left alone,” Justice said. “I decided to keep him company.”

“I appreciate it,” Anders replied with a wry grin. “Someone needs to keep him out of trouble.”

“You better leave then,” Garrett teased. “I seem to get into the most trouble with you around.”

“And let someone else have the chance to scoop you up? No thanks,” Anders laughed. “But anyway, I came to see if you were ready to leave.”

“Already?” Garrett asked with a frown.

Anders shifted closer, just brushing his lips against Garrett’s ear.

“We have our own celebration to start, remember?” he murmured, tugging his earlobe gently with his teeth.

Garrett squirmed a bit in his seat and he could sense Anders was ready to do it again just as Justice cleared his throat.

“I’ll be off, then,” he announced, standing. Anders jumped up as well, pulling Justice into a hug.

“Great job tonight,” he said when they pulled away. Justice smiled – a real smile – before stepping close enough to whisper something in Anders’ ear. Whatever it was, it had Anders blushing, looking down at his feet with a huge grin on his face. Justice gave one last look at Garrett, nodding his head cordially before walking away.

“Shall we?” Anders asked, holding out his hand.

Garrett entwined their fingers together, and they made their way to the door, Anders shaking hands with several people along the way but never releasing Garrett’s grip.

The moon was full and shining brightly as they walked through the parking lot. Anders slowed their pace, swinging their hands slightly between them, occasionally nudging Garrett with his shoulder and smiling.

They arrived at the car, Anders stopping Garrett and pinning him against the passenger side door with his arms. Garrett wrapped his own around Anders’ waist, pulling him closer with a smile.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Anders murmured, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He pulled back a bit, staring at Garrett fondly. Garrett shifted after a moment, brow furrowing.

“You okay?”

“Just thinking how gorgeous you look with the moonlight hitting you like this,” Anders smiled.

“You know I’m already going home with you, right?” Garrett teased, giving him another small kiss. “No need to sweet talk me.”

 “Maybe I just like sweet talking you. Still doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrett chuckled as he leaned forward, nuzzling his face into Anders' neck and giving it a quick nip.

“Take me to bed and you can tell me all the sweet nothings you want,” he whispered.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that only very loosely correlates to the prompt lol
> 
> This was the last completed prompt so I'm going to try my hardest to have tomorrow's up on time but being this sick the last few days has really cramped my style. 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/)


	8. Day 8 - Autumn Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett convinces Anders to go shopping for some new clothes, despite Anders' reservations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - innuendo/teasing

“So, you don’t have to go to practice at all today?” Garrett asked casually over breakfast.

“No, love,” Anders smiled. “For the tenth time, I’m free all day.”

“Okay, awesome, cause I was thinking we could go out shopping for some stuff.”

Garrett picked up a section of the newspaper nonchalantly, sipping his coffee as he pretended to look it over. Anders smirked, watching as Garrett’s eyes kept flicking up to check his expression.

“What kinds of stuff?”

“Just some…clothes and things. I saw a sale.”

Garrett must have realized what he was fake-reading because his face scrunched up in distaste, causing Anders to bite his lip to hold back a laugh. He decided to take pity on his boyfriend.

“Love,” Anders began, pulling the paper out of Garrett’s hand with a fond look. “You’re so bad at hiding things. What do you really want to do?”

“I really want to go shopping!” Garrett insisted. “I need some new sweaters.”

Anders gave Garrett – who, as usual, was not wearing a shirt – a once-over, one eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

“Sweater shopping? Who are you and what have you done with my shirt-phobic boyfriend?”

Garrett tossed a piece of egg at him, grinning.

“It’s not good for me to be shirtless in public, remember?” he laughed. “The ice cream at the game...that time in the park with the duck…”

“Point taken,” Anders chuckled. “Only shirtless at home; I can live with that.”

“I feel so objectified right now.”

Anders rolled his eyes as he finished his coffee.

“Fine, we can go shopping,” he relented with a smirk. “Let’s just…not relive the Christmas sweaters, okay?”

* * *

“Garrett, I am not wearing a sweater with dancing pumpkins across the front.”

“But we’re going pumpkin picking tomorrow!” Garrett protested. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

“I’m more concerned about how you even know where to find things like this,” Anders replied, shaking his head. “It’s still a no.”

“But people will think you’re festive!”

Anders took the sweater from Garrett’s outstretched hand, placing it back on the rack before grabbing him gently by the elbow and guiding him away from the area.

“And since when are we going pumpkin picking?” Anders asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Ahhh, um…” Garrett grinned sheepishly. “Surprise?”

“I have my workout in the morning, you know.”

“That’s okay, I figured we would go in the afternoon anyway,” Garrett replied. He gave Anders his best hopeful-Garrett face as the other man studied him.

Anders sighed, chuckling as he shook his head again. He gave Garrett’s hand a squeeze, leading them out of the department store and into the main part of the mall.

“Do we even have room for pumpkins?” Anders asked. “Our yard is pretty, um…”

“Beautiful?” Garrett cut in. “Amazing? The coolest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“I was going to say overdone, but whatever makes you happy, love.”

Garrett scoffed but didn’t argue. The pair kept walking, the mall not overly crowded. Anders had his hair tied back with a baseball cap (not a Champions hat, for obvious reasons) pulled low to cover part of his face. Garrett thought sometimes it made him look _more_ obvious than not, but Anders insisted.

“Let’s go in here.”

Anders gestured with his head to an upscale store, one he frequented, but one Garrett wouldn’t even glance at if he was on his own.

He followed willingly enough, Anders leading them to the sweater section. He began looking through the selection, picking things up at random before putting them back, Garrett standing off to the side.

“You can look, too,” Anders remarked with a smile, finally glancing over at him. "Unless you want me to pick them out for you.”

“You can if you want.” Garrett shrugged, somewhat disinterested. “These aren’t really my style.”

“Garrett, you literally have a closet full of sweaters like this.”

“Yeah, but not ones that cost $250 each.”

Anders rolled his eyes, grabbing a sweater to search for the price tag.

“You’re exaggera—oh, they are expensive.”

He shrugged, turning to Garrett with a grin.

“It’s fine, love. I’m going to get a couple so I’ll get you some, too.”

“But…”

Anders cut off his protest with a firm shake of his head, turning back to pick up a different sweater.

“No arguments,” he said. “If you don’t like it, that’s one thing. But don’t argue with me over the price.”

Garrett sighed, wanting to argue anyway but also wanting to get out of the store as fast as they could. He had lost all interest in their shopping venture once the fun sweaters were out of the picture.

He let his mind wander, glancing around the other sections of the store until his eyes fell on Anders once more.

“Hey, remember last winter when we went clothes shopping?”

“Hmm?” Anders replied, not looking over.

Garrett stepped closer, running a hand down Anders’ back as he leaned close.

“Remember? Right before the storm?” he murmured, dipping his hand under Anders’ shirt.

“Vaguely,” Anders said, only half-listening. “I seem to remember you being stubborn that day, too.”

“I’m not being stubborn!” Garrett exclaimed, scowling when Anders grinned. “That’s not what I’m talking about, anyway.”

“I know what you’re talking about, love,” Anders soothed, giving him a small kiss. “But we’re not having sex in the dressing room today.”

They heard a small gasp come from the other side of the shelf, both fighting back the laughter that was threatening to burst forward. Anders shot him a look, and Garrett nodded, grinning.

“But it was so _hot_ ,” Garrett purred, punctuating the sentence with a small moan. “The way you took me against that wall…so _demanding_.”

“Mmm, you did look good, all spread out for me,” Anders hummed. “Pants around your ankles and my mouth around your—“

“How are you finding everything today?”

They both jumped, turning to see an employee standing behind them with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. A scowling older lady walked past them a moment later, giving Anders and Garrett a dirty look before continuing on her way. As soon as she was out of range, the pair finally burst into laughter.

“We’re sorry,” Garrett grinned. “We were just having a little fun. We weren’t going to actually do…that.”

The girl smiled awkwardly at them again, nodding her head.

“Just let me know if you need help with something,” she replied quickly before hurrying away.

“I almost feel bad,” Garrett mused, turning back to Anders.

“You should,” Anders sighed in mock disappointment. “Garrett Hawke, corrupting the masses.”

“Yeah, well, look who corrupted me.”

Anders pretended to look outraged, throwing down the sweater he had been holding up.

“How dare you,” he exclaimed, pushing Garrett against the wall behind them.

Garrett glanced around quickly, making sure no one was watching as Anders pressed their bodies together. Garrett bit his lip, fighting back a moan as Anders leaned forward just enough that his lips brushed Garrett’s ear.

“Let’s have hamburgers for dinner tonight,” he whispered, nipping Garrett’s earlobe for good measure.

“Oh my fucking _God_ ,” Garrett shouted before bursting into laughter. Anders stepped back, pleased grin on his face as he picked up a couple of the discarded sweaters. Garrett remained against the wall, still cackling as he fought to quiet down.

“Come on, love,” Anders smiled affectionately, reaching for Garrett’s hand. “Let’s pay for these and get the hell out of here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize for any mistakes at the end of the chapter this time instead of the beginning lol. I'm still super sick and tbh idk how I even wrote this today considering I've been awake for approximately 4 hours, but I'm really set on not missing a day. 
> 
> Today's chapter comes with an extremely fitting Instagram photo from [Garrett](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLUSCImDfGP/?taken-by=brockohurn&hl=en) himself. Or, well, his face claim.
> 
> Thank you all again for the comments and love <3


	9. Day 9 - Pumpkin Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final touches to the front yard are bought during Anders' first ever trip to a pumpkin patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - pumpkin asses

“Love…” Anders sighed. He crossed his arms as he surveyed the front yard. “We need to talk about this.”

“There’s a spot over there,” Garrett pointed vaguely towards the front steps. “We can put the pumpkins there. And a couple inside...or on the back deck.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

Garrett bit his lip, glancing at Anders nervously.

“You don’t like it?”

Anders turned, giving him a bemused smile.

“There’s a shark.”

“It has a pumpkin with it,” Garrett replied defensively. “ _And_ he’s eating someone. That’s scary.”

Anders walked closer to the inflatable shark, who was, indeed, eating someone and perched atop a pumpkin. Garrett had also strewn other fake body parts around the shark, along with a life preserver (splattered with red paint), and a few large, plastic fish.

“I thought the fish were a nice touch,” Garrett added, trailing behind.

“I never would have known a shark lived in the water otherwise.”

Anders glanced at Garrett, who was giving him a wounded expression. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing how excited Garrett was over the entire display. Even if it was a tad much.

“Sorry, love,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Garrett’s waist. He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t you show me around the rest of the yard?”

That perked Garrett up, and he eagerly grabbed Anders’ hand to drag him over to the next group of decorations. They moved from spot to spot, Anders taking in some of the more benign displays (a graveyard, witches around a cauldron, ghosts dancing in a circle) with kind words.

“I like the way you hung the bats from the trees,” he remarked, flicking one with his fingers. “They must look really cool when the wind blows.”

Garrett grinned proudly, nodding. The bats were strung in one of the large trees, right above the graveyard display. They hung in such a way that if the wind blew in a certain direction, it would appear like they were flying right over the headstones.

Then there were some of the more…unusual decorations. Like the string of skeletons wearing top hats and bowties. The massive, 6-foot spiders that crawled up the front of the house, and the dragons. The many, many dragons.

“Love, what is that?” Anders asked, pointing to a large round object, at least half the size of a car, sticking out of the ground.

“A spaceship,” Garrett replied. “An _alien_ spaceship.”

Anders blinked in confusion.

“So…why are there dragons coming out of the ship instead of aliens?”

“The dragons _are_ the aliens.” Garrett looked at him as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

“The dragons are the aliens,” Anders muttered, exhaling as he shut his eyes briefly. “And the scarecrows?”

“What about the scarecrows?”

“Why are there so _many_ of them?”

Garrett hadn’t seemed to have a theme for the multitude of scarecrows he bought, so instead he placed them haphazardly in whatever empty spaces he could find.

“I saw a lot I liked,” Garrett shrugged, although he at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“It’s like…” Anders began, struggling to find a proper description. “Like they’re Halloween soldiers patrolling the yard, making sure none of the other displays get out of hand.”

Garrett’s face lit up in delight.

“Do you think I should get some police costumes for them?”

“ _No_.”

Garrett bit his lip again, face falling slightly. Anders grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze before heading towards the car.

“Let’s go get some pumpkins, love,” he sighed. “But _I’m_ deciding where they go.”

* * *

“Have you really never been pumpkin picking before?” Garrett asked incredulously once they had arrived at the farm.

Anders shrugged, adjusting his hat as the wind picked up.

“It just wasn’t a thing,” he replied. “I never really had any interest.”

Garrett shook his head, and Anders could see that stubborn look on his face. Like he was determined this would be the _best_ pumpkin picking day _ever_ , just because Anders had been deprived in his youth. It was sweet, but Anders also didn’t feel like spending the entire evening in a pumpkin patch.

He laced their fingers together as they walked through the field. It was nice, just strolling together with the late afternoon sun falling on them. The farm wasn’t very crowded so they had their pick.

“Do we want a couple big pumpkins, or…?” Anders asked, not expecting to have so many choices.

“I was thinking we could carve a couple of them,” Garrett replied. “But otherwise, I don’t really care. You can pick.”

Anders hummed in acknowledgment, stopping in front of a pile of extra small pumpkins.

“What’s wrong with these?” he asked.

“Nothing?” Garrett replied, giving him a confused smile. “They’re just tiny pumpkins.”

“They’re adorable,” Anders gasped. “Let’s get 10.”

Garrett gaped after his boyfriend as Anders let go of his hand to bend down and sort through the pile in front of them.

“Wait, you were serious?”

Anders looked up at him, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Do you not want them?”

“I do,” Garrett replied quickly, kneeling next to him. “I just would have gotten a basket or something.”

“Oh yeah.” Anders frowned, looking around. “Well…we don’t really have to get _ten_ …”

Garrett gave him a quick kiss on the side of the head before standing.

“I’ll go get us a basket.”

* * *

By the time Garrett returned, Anders had already put aside a small pile of the mini pumpkins, which he quickly transferred into the basket.

“Where to next?” Garrett asked, smiling.

“We can get your big pumpkins and then head home,” Anders replied, somewhat reluctantly.

“Let’s just look around, see if anything sticks out,” Garrett said.

“Not that I hope this gives you any ideas,” Anders chuckled, “but I’m glad you didn’t do one of those scarecrows bending over with pumpkins for his ass cheeks.”

Garrett looked at him, a mixture of disgust, disbelief, and disappointment washing over his face.

“A: I can’t believe you would suggest I'd do something so lowbrow,” he scoffed. “And b: where did you even see that?”

“I don’t remember,” Anders shrugged, stopping at another group of pumpkins. “I didn’t say I _liked_ it. Just that I was glad it wasn’t in our front yard.”

Garrett bent over to pick up a medium sized pumpkin to examine, not really paying attention until he felt a hand squeeze his ass. He let out a small yelp, nearly dropping the pumpkin on his foot.

“Anders!”

“I like your ass better,” Anders grinned, giving it another squeeze through his jeans. Garrett looked around quickly, making sure no impressionable young children were nearby.

“Yours is just as nice and round,” Anders continued, dipping his hand into the back of Garrett’s pants so he could run his hand properly across it.

“I can’t believe you’re making cliché pumpkin ass jokes right now,” Garrett hissed, trying to nudge him away.

Anders sighed, removing his hand as he looked around.

“I can’t believe there’s nowhere private I can take you so I can get a proper look at it…” he lamented.

Garrett shoved the pumpkin he was holding into Anders’ hands, more so he would keep them to himself and out of Garrett's pants.

“You’ll have plenty of time to play with it later,” he smirked, picking up the basket and walking away.

“The pumpkin or your ass?” Anders called after him.

Garrett laughed, shaking his head.

“The pumpkin, if you don’t keep your voice down.”

Anders grinned and ran to catch up.

* * *

Half an hour later and Garrett pushed the wheelbarrow they had traded the basket for to the edge of the field, wiping his brow as they stopped for Anders to take note.

“Okay, so we have two big pumpkins for carving,” he began, moving them around. “Three mediums for the front steps, four mediums for the deck, six small ones for the yard, and all the tiny ones for inside. Is that enough?”

“You’re asking _me_ if it’s enough?” Garrett grinned.

Anders opened his mouth to reply before closing it, shaking his head with his own grin.

“You’re right,” he chuckled. “Let’s just get these and head home.”

He gave Garrett’s ass one more quick squeeze as they headed towards the cashier.

“I forgot, I have more than enough right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but at least it was only one day! Thank you for all the well-wishes, I'm feeling a bit better now :)
> 
> Credit for the inflatable shark goes to [un-shit-yourself ](http://un-shit-yourself.tumblr.com/)who pointed it out to me on [tumblr.](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/post/151396226075/home-accents-holiday-9-ft-h-projection-inflatable) I was going to post pictures for all the design ideas but it's more fun imagining it lol.


	10. Day 10 - Ghost/Scary Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett tries to scare Anders with a scary story to no effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M - no full-blown smut, but close. Also warnings for any typical scary story tropes (although there's definitely nothing scary here).

“We should light a fire tonight,” Garrett said over dinner that evening. The weather had cooled considerably, although it still wasn’t cold enough to turn on the heat, and he had been itching to light it for the first time this season.

“Sure,” Anders agreed. “Our inaugural fire lighting. We’ll make a night of it.”

“We should get marshmallows.”

“We should not try to have any disasters in the house,” Anders chuckled.

Garrett cocked an eyebrow, smirking at Anders across the table.

“What, you don’t want to see me with melted marshmallow dripping down my chest?”

Anders choked on the mouthful of food he was eating, shooting a half-hearted glare in Garrett’s direction. Garrett promptly burst out laughing, nudging his water a little closer.

“Way too much of a mess, love,” Anders finally coughed out. “And not the good kind.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrett grinned. “You never let me have any fun.”

Anders said nothing, only raising his eyebrows as he finished his food.

* * *

They settled down a few hours later, the fire bathing them in a hazy yellow glow, providing the only light in the room. Anders had poured them each a drink and they relaxed, quietly sipping as they watched the fire crackle.

“This is nice,” Anders sighed, setting his glass down. Garrett took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch, resting his head in Anders’ lap.

“Agreed,” Garrett smiled, closing his eyes. Anders began running his fingers through Garrett’s hair, closing his own eyes as he settled back into the couch, almost immediately feeling himself start to doze off.

“Tell me a story.”

Anders jolted slightly at the noise, blinking his eyes a few times.

“What?” he yawned.

“Tell me a scary story,” Garrett grinned, craning his head to look up at Anders.

“I don’t know any scary stories, love.”

“Sure you do,” Garrett scoffed. “Everyone does. Or just make something up. I used to do it all the time.”

Anders smirked, tracing his fingers down the side of Garrett’s face.

“Tell me one first, then, while I think of something.”

Garrett furrowed his brow, tapping a pattern absentmindedly along Anders’ arm as he thought.

“Are you scared of anything?” he asked finally.

“You’re not supposed to ask that,” Anders chuckled. “Isn’t the story supposed to be…I don't know, universally scary or something?”

“I guess,” Garrett replied doubtfully. He sat up, huddling close to Anders as he began.

“It was a dark and stormy night,” he whispered in a menacing voice. “Much like this one…”

“It’s not raining, love.”

“Pretend it is,” Garrett huffed. “You’re _ruining_ it.”

Anders bit his lip, nodding as he gestured for Garrett to continue.

“It was a dark and possibly stormy night as Garrett and Anders dro—“

“Wait, we’re in the story?”

“Do you not want to be in the story?” Garrett asked in exasperation. “I’ll make up a new boyfriend if you don’t want to.”

“No, no,” Anders replied, biting back a laugh. “I just wasn’t expecting it. Continue.”

Garrett huffed again before resuming.

“It was a dark and possibly stormy night as Garrett and Anders drove to the old drive-in movie theater,” he whispered.

He could see Anders begin to open his mouth out of the corner of his eye, so he quickly continued.

“The old drive-in movie theater that only Garrett knew about because Anders was new in town and only knew where the baseball stadium was.”

Anders hummed in amusement, biting his tongue.

“Garrett used to go there all the time when he was in baking school to make out with all the other hot young pastry chefs—“

“Is this a true story?” Anders cut in suspiciously.

“I’m not answering that,” Garrett replied. “ _Anyway_ , they decided to go there to make out since it was really private and stuff and definitely not where any killers would be hiding.”

“Sounds just like us,” Anders murmured.

“They parked in the big, empty, overgrown lot and Anders was on top of Garrett right away, kissing him and telling him how awesome he was and how much he liked his beard.”

“Well, that’s mostly accurate,” Anders conceded.

“Why only mostly?!”

“Why would I point out your beard specifically?” Anders asked, confused.

“You’re always touching it,” Garrett mumbled. “I thought you liked it.”

“I do like it, love,” Anders chuckled. “But I’d be touching your face anyway.”

“Well...alright, fine,” Garrett sighed. “So Anders is kissing Garrett and telling him how he loves that Garrett never wears a shirt—“

“That is true,” Anders nodded.

“—and then he _rips_ Garrett’s shirt off to prove his point. Garrett is moaning as Anders kisses him everywhere an—“

“Is this a scary story or porn?”

Garrett looked over at Anders, blinking.

“I haven’t gotten to the scary part yet,” he said. “We have to have sex first.”

“…Why?”

“Cause only the virgins get saved in scary movies,” Garrett explained impatiently. “So I have to establish that we aren’t virgins.”

“You’re planning on _killing_ _us_ in our own story?” Anders exclaimed.

“Oh,” Garrett frowned. “Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be good.”

Anders started shaking silently with laughter, covering his eyes with his hand.

“It’s not funny!” Garrett pouted, elbowing him. “Now the story’s ruined.”

“It’s not, love,” Anders grinned, wiping his eyes. “I want to know who the killer is, keep going.”

“It’s Carver. The end.”

That sent Anders into a new fit, throwing his head back as he laughed loudly. Garrett grumbled, moving to the other side of the couch with his arms crossed, very pointedly not looking at Anders.

“Garrett, love,” Anders panted, reaching for him. “I’m sorry, I’m not making fun of you.”

Garrett wrenched his arm away, still refusing to turn his head.

“Garrett…”

Anders slid over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Love?”

Garrett still made no reply. Anders tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind Garrett’s ear, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck.

“Does your story involve me becoming a vampire?” he murmured, nipping at the spot he just kissed. He smiled, feeling Garrett shudder.

“No…” Garrett finally croaked out. “But it can always change.”

Anders continued to alternate small bites and kisses along Garrett’s neck, the other man groaning the longer it went on. Anders’ other hand had snaked around to Garrett’s front, gently palming the bulge growing in his pants.

“Do you want to stay here?” Garrett panted, gripping the couch cushion below him.

“Mmhmm,” Anders murmured without pausing.

“Good,” Garrett grunted. “Then get your clothes off.”

* * *

“I’m impressed we didn’t accidentally throw anything in the fire,” Anders murmured a little while later.

He and Garrett were lying entangled together on the floor, a blanket thrown partially over them as they caught their breath.

“Me too,” Garrett yawned, giving Anders a sleepy smile. “I also can’t—“

His words were cut off by a loud scraping noise coming from the closest window. Garrett’s eyes grew wide as he stared.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, love,” Anders stretched, curling up closer to his boyfriend.

“What if it is?” Garrett hissed.

“Why are you whispering? Do you want me to go check?”

Garrett nodded, handing him a pillow. Anders took it as he stood, giving Garrett a confused look.

“What am I going to do, throw a pillow at it?”

“No,” Garrett replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s to cover your dick.”

Garrett let out a small shout when the pillow landed on his face a second later.

“I’m putting on my pants,” Anders told him, earning a muffled wail from under the pillow.

“I was trying to avoid that.”

Anders made his way over to the window, pulling back the curtain and peering outside.

“There’s nothing there,” he called. “Maybe one of your Halloween decorations got loose.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Garrett smirked. “Maybe it’s the man with the claw from my story.”

“We never got to that part of your story,” Anders replied, settling back on the floor. “You were too busy trying to prove we weren’t virgins.”

“Well, now that that’s been thoroughly confirmed, we can get to that part,” Garrett announced. “Carver had a hook hand; that’s how he was going to kill us.”

“And how did he get a hook hand?”

Garrett snuggled closer, pulling the blanket tighter against them.

“I don’t _know_ ,” he said. “This isn’t the Carver origin story; it’s about us.”

“About us getting killed by Carver’s hook hand.”

“Right,” Garrett confirmed with a nod.

“Great story, love,” Anders sighed, giving him a quick peck on the nose.

“You still owe me one,” Garrett reminded him, smiling hopefully.

“Are you sure you want me to? It’s going to be pretty scary,” Anders warned.

Garrett bit his lip, thinking briefly before nodding.

“Alright,” Anders chuckled. “You asked for it.”

He leaned in close, so his lips were just brushing Garrett’s ear.

“ _There’s no such thing as dogs.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M TRYING TO CATCH UP, GUYS. I keep getting distracted. 
> 
> This one was originally going to have more smut, but when I went back to edit it felt out of place and more like smut for the sake of smut, so I cut it. We still have 21 prompts left (lol...) so plenty of time. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the feedback, I love hearing from you!!


	11. Day 11 - Raking Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett finally gets around to raking the leaves in his backyard. Woofy..."helps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G - just silliness

“I should be home by dinner,” Anders said, picking up his keys as he gave Garrett a quick kiss. “I’ll text you if not.”

“’Kay,” Garrett yawned, stretching as he waited for his coffee to finish. He waved dramatically as Anders walked to the door.

“Bye, honey!” he called in a sing-song voice. “Have a good day at the office!”

Anders was almost out the door, pausing briefly to flip Garrett off before shutting it behind him.

“Did you see that?” Garrett exclaimed, looking at Woofy. The dog looked up briefly and, noticing no food, promptly closed his eyes again.

Garrett grabbed his phone, tapping out a quick text.

 **Garrett** : _that was rude!_

He knew Anders wouldn’t see it until he arrived at the ballpark so he continued his usual morning routine, finishing breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen before showering. He had off that day - on-call if Beth needed him - but since it was early in the week, he didn’t expect her to.

Garrett could see the light blinking on his phone when he got out of the shower, signaling a new message. He grinned, wrapping the towel around his waist quickly before picking it up.

 **Anders** : _it wasn’t an insult, it was a promise for later_

**Anders:** _love you_

Garrett felt the warm rush in his chest that he got every time Anders said the words – which were often, now that he was comfortable with it. Thinking back to this time last year, it was almost unfathomable that he would be saying them so easily.

**Garrett:** _I’ll hold you to that_

**Garrett:** _love you too_

He got dressed and wandered back downstairs, opting for a second cup of coffee as he decided what to do with his day. Pounce began weaving in and out of his feet, mewling quietly for attention.

“I already fed you!” Garrett exclaimed, bending down to scoop him up. Pounce squirmed, jumping out of his grip almost immediately.

“Why won’t you let me love you!” Garrett called as Pounce sprinted down the hall.

With a sigh, he went and stood next to the glass door, looking out over the deck and yard as he sipped his coffee. He felt a nudge a few moments later, Woofy giving him a similar imploring look.

“ _You_ let me love you, don’t you, good boy?” Garrett said, kneeling down to pet him properly.

Woofy broke for the door almost as soon as Garrett finished and Garrett followed him outside, enjoying the fresh, early afternoon air. He gazed around the yard as Woofy roamed, pausing every now and again to roll in some stray leaves before shaking them out of his fur.

Garrett sighed. It seemed like as good a day as any to finally rake them up since he promised Anders he would. It was a beautiful day, he had no plans, and Anders wasn’t due back for a few more hours.

After finding the rake they had purchased (and promptly thrown into storage) last year, Garrett set to work, raking the leaves into several small piles so they would be easier to transport to the front curb.

He had just rounded the corner of the house with the tarp when he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Woofy, _NO!”_ he cried, dropping the tarp next to the rake and rushing over to his happy dog. Woofy was jumping from pile to pile, rolling around on his back and completely undoing the last two hours of hard work.

“Woofy, stop, please!” Garrett yelled, trying to grab him by his collar. As soon as he was within arms-reach Woofy would sprint away into the next pile, sprawl on his back and wriggle around before moving on to the next.

Garrett finally gave up, sitting down with a groan as Woofy sprinted past him.

“Did Pounce put you up to this?” he called the next time Woofy ran by. “You’re supposed to be on my side, buddy!”

Eventually, Woofy gave up, plopping down heavily on the deck to drink his water and rest.

“Are you good now?” Garrett asked him sarcastically, picking up the rake with a glare. “Can I finally get this done?”

Woofy just stared, panting as Garrett went back to raking. He didn’t have the patience to place them all into neat piles all over again, raking them into the biggest one he could before dragging the tarp over.

He was just getting ready to begin raking them onto the tarp when he saw movement on the deck, turning sharply.

“Woofy,” he warned. “Don’t you _dare_.”

Woofy came dashing over happily, Garrett jumping into his path.

“I’m not doing this again!”

Woofy didn’t stop, however, plowing right into Garrett and knocking them both into the pile of leaves. Woofy liked that even better, apparently, rolling around next to Garrett and giving his owner a barrage of kisses at the same time.

“Oh my God, you are the worst dog ever,” Garrett laughed, trying to push the large dog off of him. The more he laughed, the more Woofy wriggled, until they were both buried in the middle of the leaf pile.

“Okay, okay, I have an idea,” Garrett shouted, pushing Woofy off (finally) and standing. “Come here, boy.”

He walked a fair distance away from the pile, Woofy trailing behind.

“Sit,” he commanded, pointing at the spot. Woofy obeyed, looking up at Garrett eagerly with a wagging tail.

“Now stay.”

Garrett backed up slowly, repeating the phrase until he made it back to the leaves.

“Stay, boy,” he warned again, before sitting in his previous spot in the middle of the pile.

He quickly began to cover himself with leaves, building up a nest that (he hoped) Woofy wouldn’t be able to see him through. He stilled himself once he was happy with the result, bracing for impact.

“ _Woofy, come here, boy!”_ he shouted. He was almost instantaneously head-butted by a wet nose and a happy dog, rolling around once more.

“That was too easy,” Garrett laughed. “Let’s try it again.”

They repeated the exercise, moving Woofy a little farther away this time. Garrett grinned to himself, piling even more leaves on top of his body.

“Here we go!” he yelled. “One…two…”

On three he popped up, ready to tackle Woofy this time as he sprinted over. Woofy came charging at full speed…and ran right past Garrett.

“Hey!” Garrett cried, turning. 

He froze, however, when he saw the reason for Woofy's distraction.

“Hi, love,” Anders grinned, standing about ten feet away. “Having fun?”

Garrett opened his mouth but no words came out, staring in horror at the man next to his boyfriend. Anders glanced between the pair before clearing his throat and walking over to Garrett, slipping an arm around his waist. 

"We were running a little late so I asked Justice if he wanted to stop by for dinner," Anders murmured, trying not to laugh as Garrett let out a small squeak. "I sent you a text, but I guess you didn't see it."

"Busy," Garrett croaked, trying to give Justice a smile as they approached. 

"Hello," Justice nodded. He was crouched low, almost in his catching stance, as he scratched Woofy. 

"Sorry," Garrett muttered. He could feel his neck heat up, hoping it wouldn't creep up to his face and become obvious.

Justice only lifted an eyebrow as Anders squeezed Garrett's side reassuringly.

"Come on," he said. "The leaves can wait." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm still a little behind, but I have an empty weekend so I can hopefully catch up :)


	12. Day 12 - Apple Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett finally uses up the rest of his apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for some innuendo
> 
> (Don't you love how vague my summaries are?)

“What smells so good?” Anders breathed, walking into the kitchen that evening.

“I decided to use up the rest of the apples,” Garrett replied offhandedly, stirring a large pot. “Making some cider.”

“Hard cider?” Anders asked. He gave Garrett a quick peck on the cheek, wrapping his arms around Garrett’s waist as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Of course not,” Garrett scoffed. “You think I’m trying to ply you with alcohol? I’m too wholesome and pure for something like that.”

“Garrett, I fucked you against the bathroom counter this morning.”

“And it was a _wholesome_ fucking,” Garrett nodded.

“I don’t think that word means what you think it means, love,” Anders chuckled, giving him another kiss. “But it smells wonderful anyway.”

Garrett gave the concoction one last stir before turning around, wiping his hands off on the dish towel.

“You want me to make dinner, or you want to order something?”

“I feel like being lazy,” Anders sighed, waving his hand as Pounce meandered into the kitchen. The cat immediately jumped onto the counter behind Anders, rubbing against him with a soft purr.

“ _You_ can be lazy, I’m the one cooking,” Garrett pointed out. “Just tell me what you want.”

“You?”

“Besides me,” Garrett smirked.

“Whatever’s easy, love,” Anders replied, half of his attention turned to Pounce whom he was now cradling in his arms and making silly faces at.

Garrett began rooting through the cabinets, nothing really catching his eye.

“I think I’m just going to make us some soup,” he sighed. “Something creamy…maybe with chicken. It’ll go well with the cider.”

“Sounds good.”

Garrett looked over to see Anders holding Pounce above his head, swinging him slightly side to side as he grinned. Pounce just stared back, blinking his eyes while he waited for Anders to finish.

“Dumb cat doesn’t even let me pet him,” Garrett muttered, putting a can down on the counter with a loud bang.

“You made someone jealous, Pouncey,” Anders sang, nuzzling the cat’s face.

“I’m not jealous,” Garrett sulked. He turned back to the stove, dumping things into another pot and pointedly ignoring them both.

He felt hands on his waist a few moments later, and a soft kiss pressed to his neck.

“You are so totally jealous,” Anders murmured into his ear. Garrett could feel him smiling against his skin, even though he still refused to turn around.

“I don’t get upset when you give Woofy all of your attention.”

“Woofy loves you!” Garrett gasped, finally whirling around. Anders chuckled, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“Pounce secretly loves you,” Anders insisted. “He just doesn’t know how to show it.”

“He hisses and runs in the opposite direction whenever I get near him.”

“He’s shy.”

Garrett rolled his eyes but finally smiled.

“If that’s what you want to believe,” he scoffed. “Now, are you going to let me finish making your supper or are you going to try to fuck me against this counter too?”

Anders raised his eyebrows, face lighting up at the suggestion.

“Well, now that you mention it…”

He went to pull Garrett closer, but the other man stopped him with a hand on his chest, keeping him at bay.

“I was joking,” Garrett laughed. “Save it for later…you know, after you shower.”

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, Anders clutching his chest in mock hurt as he gasped.

“I go to work and sweat my ass off _all day_ to buy you nice things…”

Garrett rolled his eyes again with another grin as he turned back to the stove.

“We’ll talk about your ass _after_ you shower,” he said over his shoulder, going back to the soup.

“Or yours,” Anders retorted, giving Garrett a quick slap on his before planting a kiss on his cheek. “I like talking about yours better, anyway. Be back in a bit.”

* * *

Anders reappeared a short time later, already clad in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“Guess we’re staying in for the rest of the night?” Garrett asked, looking him over with a smirk.

“Did you have other plans?”

“I don’t know, I thought maybe we could drop by Justice’s place unexpectedly, see if we catch him in any embarrassing activities,” Garrett deadpanned.

Anders barked out a laugh, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

Garrett shook his head no, fixing him with a glare over his shoulder as he stirred the cider.

“Trust me, love, he already knows what you’re like,” Anders continued, biting his lip to keep from smiling. "I don't think anything you could do would surprise him."

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Garrett cried, whirling around.

“Nothing bad,” Anders soothed. He pulled the pouting Garrett into his arms, trying to give him a reassuring smile. “He knows you’re…laidback. Playful. A child at heart? He _did_ see the front yard, after all...”

Garrett looked at him doubtfully, so Anders leaned forward, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

“He also knows that you’re incredibly kind and good and that I love you,” he whispered. “And that’s all that matters.”

Garrett finally smiled, giving him another kiss before resting their foreheads together.

“I’m so happy you didn’t mention any of my body parts,” he sighed.

Anders chuckled, stepping back.

“Don’t worry, some things are for my eyes only.”

Garrett smiled gratefully as he reached into the cabinet for two bowls. He turned, ready to tell Anders dinner was almost ready when Pounce came wandering back into the kitchen and made his way right over to Garrett’s feet, meowing.

“See!” Anders exclaimed. “I told you he likes you!”

“Or he just wants dinner,” Garrett replied. “He knows me standing at the counter usually means dinner time.”

At the mention of dinner, Woofy also appeared, looking between Garrett and Anders hopefully, tail wagging.

“Okay, maybe you’re right,” Anders chuckled. “I’ll feed them.”

Garrett had just finished straining the cider when Anders returned, resting his head on Garrett’s shoulder as he watched.

“Can you get body wash or something that smells like this?” Anders asked, pressing his face into the crook of Garrett’s neck and taking a deep breath. “I love it.”

“I’ll just start bathing in apple cider, no big deal,” Garrett replied drolly. “I might be a little sticky, though, fair warning.”

“Sticky I can deal with,” Anders grinned.

Garrett snorted, shaking his head with a smile as he handed the glasses to Anders.

“You know…” Anders continued. “How about we eat in the living room? It feels like a good night to curl up on the couch, turn the lights off…maybe turn on a movie or something?”

“Is this code for ‘I’m going to fuck you on the couch later?’” Garrett asked, raising an eyebrow as he finished spooning soup into the two bowls.

“It wasn’t,” Anders laughed. “But we can see where the night takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have another to post tonight if I don't get too caught up in the baseball game lol.
> 
> Thanks again for all of the comments and support, you totally make my day <3


	13. Day 13 - Superstitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett is a little freaked out by Friday the 13th and Anders shares some of his own superstitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - some angst

Garrett groaned as he rolled over the next morning, pressing his face into the space between his and Anders’ pillows.

“What could possibly be wrong so early in the morning?” Anders yawned, rolling over to run a hand down Garrett’s back.

“Friday the 13th,” Garrett muttered. “Bad day.”

Anders barked out a laugh before rolling onto his back again.

“That’s such a silly superstition, love,” he grinned.

“How can you say that?” Garrett gasped, twisting to face him. “You’re _pitching_ today! It’s the first game of the World Series!”

“I’m well aware,” Anders replied dryly. “But I don’t think the date is going to matter.”

“ _So_ many bad things have happened to me on Friday the 13 th,” Garrett sighed dramatically.

Garrett didn't continue, face hidden between the pillows once more. Anders turned to look at him, waiting.

“Such as?” he prodded after Garrett still hadn’t spoken.

“There were so many, I don’t even remember.”

“Okay, love,” Anders chuckled. He stretched, preparing to get up, but Garrett wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back down.

“Stay a little longer,” he pouted. “I want as much time as possible with the World Series star before he leaves.”

“Talk about jinxes,” Anders laughed. “You talking like that is enough.”

“You’re going to be awesome, and you know it.”

Anders just shrugged, small smile on his lips.

“Hope so.”

“Sorry, who is this modest person and what has he done with my boyfriend?” Garrett teased, pressing a kiss to Anders’ shoulder as the other man chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna kick ass,” Anders smirked, shifting over so they were face to face. “And you’re going to be there, cheering me on.”

They exchanged a few soft kisses, Garrett eventually nuzzling closer with a contented sigh.

“Every game.”

* * *

“Love?” Anders called an hour later from the kitchen. “Where’s my cat mug?”

“Which one?” Garrett yawned as he walked in.

“You know which one.” Anders gave him a sharp look, bordering on panic as he shoved other mugs aside.

Garrett didn’t respond, quietly going to check the dishwasher and the sink to make sure it wasn’t misplaced. Anders was muttering under his breath now, taking everything out of the cabinet to search.

“Anders,” Garrett whispered, taking his boyfriend by the shoulders and pulling him back. “Go start on your food, I’ll look.”

“I need to find it!” Anders choked, glancing frantically into the cabinet once more. Garrett gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before stepping in front.

“We will,” he promised. “Go eat.”

Anders nodded with a glum look, swallowing hard as he went and sat at the table. He didn’t eat, however, only pushed the food around his plate as he threw looks at Garrett every few seconds. Garrett had completely emptied the cabinet and was now moving on to the next, trying to remember the last place he saw the mug.

“Any luck?” Anders called after a minute.

“Not ye— oh, here it is.”

Garrett grinned as he triumphantly held up the mug that had somehow gotten placed in the cereal cabinet. Anders was up in a flash, snatching it out of his hand with a look of pure relief.

“Thank you,” he breathed, setting it down carefully on the counter before pulling Garrett into a kiss. He groaned, resting his head on Garrett’s shoulder as the other man ran a hand soothingly down his back.

“It’s okay,” Garrett murmured. He pressed another kiss to the top of Anders’ head. “I knew it couldn’t have gone far.”

Anders let out a shaky laugh, stepping back and shaking his head.

“What did I say before about silly superstitions?” he said lightly.

Garrett gave him a warm smile before turning the coffee maker on.

“Yours isn’t silly love,” he commented. “It actually means something.”

“Yeah,” Anders replied quietly as he stirred his coffee. He sat back down at the table, mug in hand, and finally began eating his food.

“It’s funny,” he continued around a mouthful of eggs. “We have so many dumb superstitions at the park, and I don’t even think about them. They’re just normal routine now.”

“Like?” Garrett asked with a curious glance.

Anders swallowed before letting out a small laugh.

“You can’t step on the foul line when you’re going onto the field,” he began. “It’s okay during batting practice, but not during the game.”

“Really?”

“Yup,” Anders nodded. “And a lot of the guys on the team have their own little things they do. Like if you watch, Howe never stands on the pitching mound if he has to talk to the pitcher.”

Garrett looked over at him, confused smile on his face.

“Why not?”

Anders shrugged. “He thinks it’s bad luck.”

He gave Garrett a sheepish grin of his own.

“I won’t step off of the left side of the mound,” he confessed. “But, well, you know I have a lot of little quirks.”

“That I do,” Garrett chuckled, joining him at the table. “What about anyone else?”

“Blackwall eats a double hamburger before the game and has this little wooden horse in his locker that he made that he always touches for good luck before we go out onto the field,” Anders replied. “And let’s see…Justice has... Um, actually, I don’t know if I should talk about that.”

He looked down, slightly guilty and took another bite of food.

“Is it embarrassing?” Garrett asked with a grin.

“Nah,” Anders said, shaking his head. He thought for a minute before glancing at his boyfriend.

“I don’t think he’d mind you knowing, just…don’t mention it to anyone, okay?” Anders asked. “Especially around him.”

“Okay,” Garrett nodded slowly, intrigued.

“He has this…necklace,” Anders explained. “A locket, I guess. From his dead wife.”

“Justice was _married_?”

“Don’t be so shocked,” Anders smiled, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, it has her picture and a piece of her hair or something in it. He only wears it during games…says it’s her way of watching over him or something.”

Garrett didn’t say anything for a few minutes as they both quietly ate their food.

“So, him with his locket and you with your mug,” he finally said, glancing at Anders briefly.

“We’re both kind of morbid, I guess,” Anders chuckled. He flushed a bit, sad smile on his face before he took another bite of food.

Garrett reached over, taking Anders’ hand and squeezing it. Anders smiled, squeezing back and giving Garrett a fond look.

“But I have you now,” Anders said quietly. “So it’s okay.”

“Poor Justice has no one,” Garrett sighed, letting go and shaking his head.

“He’s doing alright,” Anders laughed. “He has me, and the other guys on the team.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t _have_ anyone,” Garrett replied pointedly, giving Anders a look.

“That is…none of my business,” Anders snorted.

“Should I tell Beth?” Garrett grinned, causing Anders to choke on his coffee.

“Can you stop torturing your poor sister?” he laughed.

“Okay, but she thinks he’s hot,” Garrett shrugged, casually going back to his food.

“She’s also not single.”

“So?” Garrett replied, giving Anders an incredulous look. “The more the merrier, right?”

Anders shook his head, scraping up the last few pieces of egg on his plate.

“Plus,” Garrett added, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “She said he was a total daddy.”

Anders fork dropped to the plate with a loud clang as he began coughing, pounding his chest as his face turned red.

“You okay, love?” Garrett grinned. He grabbed a glass of water, putting it in front of Anders as he rubbed his back.

Anders finally got himself under control enough that he could gulp some down.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , I do not want to ever hear those words again,” he wheezed, shooting Garrett a glare. “Oh my _God_ , Garrett.”

Garrett threw his head back as he laughed, tears running down his face as Anders continued to glare, shaking his head.

“I didn’t say it, Beth did!” Garrett finally choked out. “He’s not _my_ idea of a daddy.”

“Oh my God,” Anders muttered again, covering his face with his hands. “Please stop saying that word, I have to look at that man in a few hours.”

That sent Garrett into a new peal of laughter, his food forgotten. Anders shot him another look, taking his plate and mug and bringing them over to the sink.

“Get it out of your system, love,” Anders called over his shoulder. “I’m going to take a shower and hope the hot water can burn that thought out of my brain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: October 13, 2017 is a Friday. This isn't necessarily on that timeline, but I thought that was cool.
> 
> The mug will make more sense once the next chapter of the main story comes out. I played around a little with Kristoff and Aura's storyline, but for the sake of this story, she's dead.


	14. Day 14 - Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders learns about one of Garrett's fall family traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - anal sex
> 
> This chapter is literally like 2/3 smut and 1/3 actual prompt.

Anders woke the next morning as he usually did, curled up around Garrett’s broader body, limbs semi-tangled together. He let out a small grunt as he freed himself from Garrett’s arm, yawning as he rolled over. Garrett followed him a second later, giving him a sleepy smile.

“How are you feeling?” Garrett asked, brushing a piece of hair out of Anders’ eyes.

“Like I just won game one of the World Series,” Anders grinned.

Garrett chuckled, leaning forward for a quick kiss.

“You up for another round of celebrating?” he murmured, running a hand down Anders’ bare side.

“Hmm, what did you have in mind?”

Garrett shifted them both over, lying between Anders’ outstretched legs as he began placing kisses down his chest.

“I have a couple of ideas,” he smiled, touching the tip of his tongue to Anders’ nipple, circling it before nipping suddenly with his teeth. Anders groaned, one hand tangling into Garrett’s hair, gently urging him down.

Garrett resisted, moving over to the other nipple and sucking briefly, winking at Anders in the process.

“Fucking tease,” Anders chuckled, giving his hair another gentle tug.

“You love it,” Garrett grinned.

He began to slowly press kisses lower and lower, across his abdomen and down one thigh. Anders writhed beneath him, reaching for Garrett’s head to pull him where he wanted, but Garrett took his time, switching to the other leg and kissing his way back up.

“So perfect,” he whispered, giving the head of his cock a brief swipe before gripping it with his hand.

“Love, _please_ ,” Anders moaned, arching his hips.

“Please, what?” Garrett asked innocently. He leaned down, letting his tongue circle his head again before sliding just the tip into his mouth.

“I’m not patient this morning,” Anders choked out, straining to push further inside.

Garrett sat back up, crawling to lie down next to Anders, much to the other man’s chagrin.

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” he lectured as Anders looked at him in horror.

“Garrett Hawke, I swear to God…” he growled.

Garrett grinned, leaning over Anders’ body to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

“You give me so little credit,” he tsked, giving Anders a quick kiss before resuming his spot between his legs. He poured the liquid into his hand, warming it up before generously coating Anders’ cock. Anders watched in rapt attention, breathing heavy as Garrett stroked him.

“Just relax,” Garrett soothed. “Let me do all the work.”

He positioned himself over Anders, guiding the head of his cock inside as he slowly sank down with a low groan.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel good, love,” Anders panted, gripping Garrett’s hips. “Still nice and open for me…”

“You were in there long enough last night,” Garrett grinned, finally sinking down all the way with another moan. “Still nice and tight for you, though, right?”

“Fuck yes,” Anders grunted with a snap of his hips.

Garrett braced his hands on either side of Anders’ chest, slowly rising up until just the tip was left inside before slamming back down, pulling a shout from Anders’ throat.

“ _God_ , fuck, just like that,” Anders panted.

He dug his heels into the bed, meeting Garrett thrust for thrust as the two quickly found their rhythm. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, the creaking bed mixing with the mingled noises escaping their mouths.

Anders finally reached out, grabbing Garrett’s leaking cock and giving it a firm tug.

Garrett moaned loudly, rhythm faltering as Anders began to stroke faster.

“Not gonna last long,” he panted, gripping the sheets tighter as he drove his hips down harder.

“Come for me, love,” Anders urged. “I’m not far behind.”

He twisted his wrist, flicking his thumb over the head of Garrett’s cock and with a few more strokes Garrett was coming with a loud cry all over Anders’ chest and stomach. He returned his hands to Garrett’s hips, thrusting up roughly and was soon coming with a shout.

Garrett gingerly raised himself up, feeling the warmth between his legs as he slid onto his side next to Anders, reaching for the box of tissues on the table to clean them up. He flung an arm over Anders’ chest a few minutes later, both of their breathing finally returning to normal.

“What time is it?” Anders mumbled after a few minutes.

Garrett glanced at the clock with a sigh before burrowing himself closer to his boyfriend.

“Only 9,” he replied. “What time do you have to leave?”

Anders pulled the blanket over them both, turning to take Garrett into his arms.

“Long enough that we can go back to sleep.”

* * *

They awoke a few hours later to Garrett’s phone buzzing from the nightstand. He ignored it, but when it went off two more times he finally dragged himself away from Anders’ side to grab it.

**Bethany** _: I called you like 3 times, are you ignoring me??_

Garrett swiped down, noticing that he did, in fact, have three missed calls from her that morning. He paused, trying to remember if he forgot anything about that day. Bodahn had graciously given him off for the duration of the Series since he was planning on attending even the away games. So he knew it couldn’t be work that had his sister all riled up.

**Garrett:** _sorry, was still asleep_

**Garrett:** _busy night celebrating, you know?_

**Garrett:** _and morning…and possibly early afternoon..._

**Bethany:** _please stop_

**Bethany:** _mom wants to know if you’re still planning on having a bonfire_

“Fuck,” Garrett cursed to himself.

“Hmph,” Anders grunted, rolling over and blinking at Garrett blearily a few times. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing,” Garrett sighed. “Just forgot something.”

**Garrett:** _yeah of course_

**Garrett:** _it’ll have to wait til after the Series though_

**Bethany:** _yeah that’s what I told her_

**Bethany:** _she was upset it wasn’t going to be tonight_

Their father’s birthday was October 14, and instead of a traditional birthday party with cake and ice cream, the family always celebrated with a bonfire in the backyard, complete with s’mores and hot dogs roasted over the fire pit. Even after he passed away, the family continued to hold the celebration in his honor. He had known it was coming, but in the rush of the postseason frenzy it had slipped his mind.

**Garrett:** _I know, I feel horrible_

**Garrett:** _I’ll call her later and apologize_

**Bethany:** _she understands, Gare_

**Bethany:** _she also said to give Anders a kiss for good luck_

**Bethany:** _I don’t think she understands he’s not playing tonight too lol_

Garrett grinned. His mother never had any interest in baseball, happily letting her husband share his fondness with their children. She used to joke when they were younger that “baseball nights” were her favorite because she had the house to herself.

She loved Anders, however, and beamed with pride as if he were her own son. Even if she didn’t quite understand how the game worked.

**Garrett:** _I’ll give him one anyway lol_

**Bethany:** _I’m sure you’ll give him WAY more than that…_

**Bethany:** _spare me the details though_

**Bethany:** _I’ll text you tonight, have fun :))_

Garrett sent back a quick reply before tossing the phone on the table and rolling back over to his dozing boyfriend. Anders smiled sleepily, cracking his eyes just a bit when Garrett cuddled closer.

“Everything okay?” he mumbled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Garrett leaned in pressing a chaste kiss to Anders’ forehead.

“Yup,” he smiled back. “That was from my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Malcolm and I have SO much backstory in my notes about him that I haven't had a chance to add into any of the stories but he's great. 
> 
> Thanks again for the comments, I love them <3


	15. Day 15 - Animal Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett has an interesting seatmate on his flight to Orzammar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - idk why, it didn't feel like a G rating

Garrett hated airports.

He also hated the fact that he and Anders were flying out of the same airport, yet he was stuck on a regular flight while his famous, wealthy boyfriend flew on the team’s chartered airplane. Not that he should have expected otherwise, but it just wasn’t _fair_.

He sighed, trying to get comfortable in the barely cushioned plastic seat in the terminal, carry-on bag tucked under his legs as he played around on his phone. Anders’ flight had taken off a few hours earlier - just missing the storm that had delayed his own - and he had a sinking feeling that Anders would land before he even boarded.

With a sigh, he glanced at the departure board, the large “DELAYED” still glaring at him next to his flight name. This was excruciating. He could, at least, try and keep himself entertained while he waited…

**Garrett:** _are you still at my house?_

…By checking up on Woofy.

 **Bethany:** _yes, I’m wearing your clothes and eating all your food_

**Garrett:** _what??_

**Bethany** : _I’m joking, weirdo_

 **Bethany** : _but yeah I’m still here, what’s up?_

**Garrett:** _how’s Woofy?_

**Bethany** _: um, fine? You left like 2 hours ago, Gare_

Two hours was really long in dog time, Beth knew nothing.

**Garrett:** _more like 3, but still. I miss him :(_

**Bethany:** _shouldn’t you be on a plane right now?_

**Garrett:** _we’re delayed_

**Garrett:** _I think I could drive there faster at this point_

**Bethany:** _let me know how your car handles driving across the ocean_

She was a real smartass today and Garrett really wasn't in the mood.

**Garrett:** _anyway, just don’t mess up my house or throw any parties or anything_

**Bethany** : _I was going to see how many of us could fit in your bed tonight_

**Garrett:** _stay out of my bed!!_

**Garrett:** _I didn’t wash the sheets, btw. And Anders and I have been pretty “busy” lately_

**Garrett:** _so, you know…_

He had done a load of laundry that morning, but she didn’t need to know that.

**Bethany:** _GROSS_

**Bethany:** _thanks for letting me know, geez_

Garret laughed for probably the first time since he left the house. He couldn’t resist teasing her a little more.

**Garrett:** _want me to tell Justice you said hi?_

**Bethany:** _no, I don’t trust you_

**Garrett:** _I promise I won’t use your special name for him_

**Bethany:** _I hate you_

**Bethany:** _I have to go now. Totally unrelated to you being an ass_

Garrett grinned, looking up right as the airline attendants made their way to the desk. A quick glance out the window informed him that the plane had arrived while he was texting Beth, and he let out a long sigh of relief. Maybe he’d make it to his hotel sometime this decade.

* * *

The good thing, Garrett thought, about having a boyfriend who spoiled you rotten was his insistence that Garrett fly first class. Especially if they weren’t traveling together. Garrett had fought him on it out of principal the first few times, but quickly realized Anders wasn’t going to budge. And he figured out of all the battles he could fight, this was a decent one to lose.

He settled down into his seat a few minutes later. While he had never managed to fly on one of those fancy airlines with a bed or separate compartment for a seat, this one was pretty nice. The seats were wide and comfortable – in stark contrast to the seats in the terminal – with a ton of leg room and his own TV.

Garrett was flipping through the flight guide when he heard someone clear their throat next to him and he turned, seeing an older, nicely dressed woman smiling at him. He smiled back, waiting for her to speak when he noticed the bag in her hand…and the two big eyes staring at him through the hole in the front.

“Is that a _dog?_ ” he gasped, fidgeting in excitement.

“Yes,” the woman replied, her smile suddenly becoming nervous. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t allergic before I sat down. Or…frightened.”

“I _love_ dogs,” Garrett grinned, patting the seat next to him.

The woman exhaled in relief and shot Garrett another smile as she sat, placing the bag gently on the floor at her feet.

“Thank goodness,” she sighed. “The last flight I was on my seatmate made me move because she ‘didn’t like dogs.’ It was awful.”

She made a face of disgust, Garrett rolling his eyes in agreement.

“Well,” he said, turning towards her slightly. “You don’t have to worry about me. Dogs are pretty much my favorite thing ever. I’m Garrett, by the way.”

He held out his hand, and the other woman shook it, smiling.

“Wynne,” she replied. “And that’s wonderful to hear. Do you have a dog of your own?”

They spent the rest of the boarding time and take off exchanging stories about Woofy and her dog, Faith, a terrier puppy. Wynne had only had her for about six months and brought her everywhere.

Garrett was itching to see the dog up close, and as soon as the seatbelt light turned off, he jumped at his chance.

“Are you allowed to take her out of there?” he asked shyly, nodding towards the bag.

“Ahh, um,” Wynne replied nervously, glancing at the nearby flight attendants. “They don’t really like the animals being loose.”

Garrett’s face fell, nodding glumly. _It was worth a shot_ , he thought.

Wynne looked again at the closest flight attendant, two rows behind them. She had already served them their drinks and was slowly making her way to the back of the section.

“But…” Wynne began. “I _am_ an old lady. Maybe I just ‘forgot’ about that rule?”

She grinned as Garrett face lit up, twisting above his seat to check the flight attendant’s location himself.

“Do it,” he whispered, eyes wide as he bounced slightly in his seat.

Wynne dragged the squirming bag onto her lap, unzipping the side. Garrett reached his hands in, pulling out the small, wriggling dog.

“Hi baby!” he cooed, cuddling the dog to his chest. Faith simultaneously struggled to free herself and lavished Garrett’s face with small kisses.

“You are just too cute!” he exclaimed softly, placing her on his lap so he could pet her better.

Wynne smiled, handing Garrett a small treat to feed her.

“She’s a good girl,” Wynne whispered. “A little energetic at times, but good.”

“I bet she and Woofy would have a ton of fun together,” Garrett grinned, watching her chew her treat happily. A second later and she was standing on his lap, sniffing for more.

“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if we let her loose?” Garrett whispered with a small laugh. Wynne looked terrified for a moment, unsure if he was actually going to do it. She shook her head, letting out a nervous laugh of her own.

“I’d like to be able to take my dog with me when we land,” she said lightly. “So no, let’s not cause any trouble.”

Right then, the flight attendant appeared next to them, one eyebrow raised as she stared at the dog.

“Excuse me, sir, but all animals are to remain in their carriers during the flight.”

“It’s my dog,” Wynne cut in before Garrett could reply. “I didn’t realize. My apologies, I’ll put her back.”

She gave the attendant her most motherly smile, gently taking Faith back from Garrett. The attendant’s face softened, and she nodded in satisfaction, thanking Wynne before returning to her duties.

“What a buzzkill,” Garrett grumbled. He reached out to give Faith one more scratch before Wynne returned her to her carrier. Faith promptly began whining, shaking the bag to be let back out.

“Poor thing,” Wynne sighed. “This is the worst part of flying. She doesn’t deserve to be cooped up in there.”

“At least it’s a short flight,” Garrett offered.

Wynne hummed in agreement, reaching down to wiggle her fingers in front of the opening in the bag. That seemed to appease Faith somewhat and gave Garrett an idea.

“Why don’t I move over a little and put up the armrest and we can put the bag between us?” he suggested. “Maybe if she can see us she’ll feel a little better?”

Wynne shrugged, looking at the space between them.

“It’s worth a shot,” she replied.

The dog was slightly appeased by her new location, although the flight attendant seemed less than thrilled. The flight to Orzammar was only about an hour and a half, however, so she didn’t put up much of a fight.

Garrett lingered next to Wynne as the left the plane, Wynne freeing Faith from her carrier as soon as they were outside.

“Bye, little girl,” Garrett murmured, kneeling down to pet her one last time. Faith bounced around him happily, now that she was able to move.

“Sorry, I don’t want to keep you,” he grinned at Wynne as he stood. “I just know I’ll be going through dog withdrawal the next few days.”

“You were a pleasure to sit next to,” Wynne reassured him with a quick squeeze of his arm. “Have a wonderful rest of your trip.”

“You too!” Garrett called after her.

With a smile, he made his way to the curb to hail a cab, making a mental note to thank Anders for the ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Champions are playing Orzammar in the World Series. Garrett's being a wonderful boyfriend and going to every game. 
> 
> I'm almost caught up!! Cross your fingers I have a productive writing day at work while I avoid all of my actual responsibilities.


	16. Day 16 - Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is scared for the last game; Garrett tries to make him feel better by sharing some of his own fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - a little bit of angst? Nothing else really bad aside from some mentions of typical fears.

Garrett woke with a jolt, blinking his eyes in confusion as he looked around the unfamiliar room. The buzzing coming from the nightstand was unending, but it still took him a few moments to collect himself before he could grab it.

 **Anders** : _are you awake?_

He looked at the time, groaning when he saw it was barely 1:30 in the morning. He had gotten to see Anders briefly that evening after the game, but the team had a routine going – quick celebration in the locker room but no after party, no drinking, no staying out late. While Anders would typically flaunt any such “rule” he stuck with this one, not wanting to be the one to jinx the team. Garrett understood, although with Neria remaining at home he didn’t really have anyone to hang out with.

 **Garrett:** _now I am. What’s wrong?_

 **Anders:** _can’t sleep_

Garrett sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was still struggling to fully wake up and wasn't sure he was going to be coherent enough for a conversation right now.

 **Garrett:** _too much excitement?_

 **Anders:** _not really_

Then, after a pause.

 **Anders:** _can I come down to your room? I won’t stay long._

Garrett grinned, guessing what kind of activity Anders had planned to tire himself out. He had insisted on staying in the room the team got for him – alone. Another part of the postseason routine that he didn’t want to break. Which meant even though they were in the same hotel, their rooms were several floors apart.

 **Garrett:** _of course_

The knock on his door came almost immediately. Garrett went over, confusedly looking through the peephole only to see Anders on the other side.

“I was kind of assuming you’d say yes,” Anders greeted with a sheepish grin.

“How could I say no?” Garrett chuckled.

He stood aside, letting Anders in and locking the door behind him. By the time he turned around, Anders had already kicked off his shoes and was sprawled on his side on the bed. Garrett laid down behind him, pressing their bodies together as one hand rubbed across Anders' chest.

“Any way I can help tire you out?” he murmured, giving him a small kiss on the shoulder.

“That’s not what I came here for,” Anders sighed, rolling over to face his boyfriend.

Garrett furrowed his brow, frowning as he studied Anders’ worried face.

“You don’t want to have sex?”

“I don’t _always_ want sex,” Anders snorted. “Come on.”

“You do like...99% of the time.”

“Fine,” Anders relented with a sigh. “Then tonight is the one percent when I don’t. I just wanted to talk.”

“Is this a bad talk?” Garrett nervously bit his lip. It wasn't like Anders to have talks like this unless it was something serious.

“No, love,” Anders chuckled, giving him a brief kiss. “I’m just…nervous. About tomorrow.”

Anders had received word earlier that day that they planned on pitching him in Game 4, which would decide whether the Champs went home as World Series victors the next day, or stayed another day in Orzammar to battle it out in Game 5. Pretty much everything was counting on Anders’ performance – a risky move considering he only had three days’ rest.

“You’re going to be fine,” Garrett soothed, running a hand down Anders’ side.

“What if I fuck up?” Anders groaned, burrowing his face in the crook of Garrett’s arm. “I can’t fuck this up, this is _our year_.”

Garrett pressed a kiss to the top of his head but didn’t reply, trying to come up with the appropriate words.

“I can’t believe you’re _scared_.”

Anders pulled back, giving Garrett a look that was a mixture of disbelief, anger, and amusement.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean…” Garrett closed his eyes, thinking. “You’ve been through so much, I can’t believe this is what you’re scared of.”

“It’s the _World Series_ , Garrett,” Anders replied incredulously. “This is the entire goal of my job. It’s like…well, I don’t know what it would be like in the baking world, but you out of everyone should know how fucking important this is.”

“I’m not saying it’s not,” Garrett quickly cut in. “I’m just saying you’ve dealt with things in your life so much more…I don’t know, serious? Fuck, I don’t know how to explain it.”

He sighed, closing his eyes again. He was still too muddled with sleep to think properly.

“I don’t know,” Anders said, shaking his head.

“Karl.”

Garrett could see Anders visibly recoil, looking at Garrett as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He immediately regretted the words, mentally berating himself for even letting the name slip out.

“I’m sorry,” he hurriedly whispered, reaching to pull Anders back. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Anders twisted out of his reach, rolling off the bed to stand instead.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Anders murmured, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No, no, no,” Garrett cried, jumping up to block his path. Anders glared, looking for his shoes.

“Love, I’m sorry, come back for a few minutes,” he pleaded. “You know I say dumb stuff all the time, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Anders sighed, dropping his shoes before looking between Garrett and the bed. He wordlessly climbed back on top, curling up in almost the same position as before. Garrett quickly joined him, also saying nothing.

They laid like that for a few minutes, Garrett gently running his fingers up and down Anders’ bare arm.

“I’m scared of a lot of stuff, you know,” he finally said.

Anders gave him a dubious look but didn't reply.

“I am!” Garrett insisted. “I’m scared of spiders.”

“I know, love,” Anders replied. “I’ve heard you scream.”

“Okay, well, I’m also scared of ghosts.”

“As any reasonable person probably would be,” Anders agreed.

“I’m scared of green vegetables.”

Anders burst out laughing at that, shoving Garrett lightly.

“I’ve seen you eat green vegetables plenty of times,” he grinned. “Cook them, even.”

“And it’s a horrifying experience every single time,” Garrett pouted, secretly pleased that he broke Anders' mood.

“I still don’t think it’s quite the same thing,” Anders smirked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I was scared of losing you,” Garrett whispered. He took Anders’ hand, gently kissing his fingers before pressing it to his chest. “Most terrifying experience of my life.”

Anders face softened and he bit his lip, casting his eyes down. Garrett didn’t say anything else, just entwined their fingers together. Anders finally leaned close, burrowing his head in Garrett’s arm once more.

“Same,” he whispered, voice muffled against Garrett’s skin.

Garrett wrapped an arm around Anders, pulling him close. They remained like that for a while, Garrett sure Anders had fallen asleep at some point until the other man finally rolled back over, giving Garrett a sleepy smile.

“I’m going to do awesome, aren’t I?”

Garrett grinned, leaning over to give him a lingering kiss.

“You’re damn right you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still like a week away from the start of the World Series IRL but for story purposes I didn't want Anders stuck at the ballpark for the rest of the month.
> 
> Thank you all again for the comments, I know it's a lot with so many chapters being posted so quickly but it's what keeps me going some days so it's greatly appreciated <3


	17. Day 17 - Fall Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game 4 of the World Series. Anders is pitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T/M - not sure what to rate this. Some mild homophobia, some angst, and some suggestive language
> 
> This prompt is also more than double the length of the other prompts, which is partially why it took me so long to get it done. 
> 
> THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN STORY IN THIS CHAPTER. I probably didn't need to yell that, but fair warning. It's nothing major, BUT I know some people don't want to be spoiled at all. If you end up skipping this one it's not a big deal. You can skip to the end notes if you want a one-line summary of the chapter lol.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/editing mistakes, I went through it kind of fast (for me).

Anders had finally gone back to his room after another hour with Garrett, although Garrett doubted either of them actually slept much last night. Once awake, he kept tossing and turning and going over their conversation, unable to shake the sinking feeling that he had somehow let his boyfriend down.

Despite his exhaustion, he was at the stadium by the time the gates opened and immediately made his way to the bullpen to watch Anders warm up. There was a large crowd gathered around – almost all Champions fans, he was happy to note – but Anders wasn’t paying attention to anything except throwing to Justice. If he was tired from lack of sleep he sure as hell didn’t look like it, all his pitches falling exactly where he wanted them. Garrett could hear others nearby murmuring similar statements.

“We’re going to kick ass today with him on the mound,” a nearby man said to his son.

Garrett grinned to himself, feeling the pride well in his chest. Anders had a lot of pressure on him today, but Garrett knew as soon as he was in game mode – like he was now – he would feed off of the atmosphere.

Eventually, the team had to leave the field so they could prepare it for the pre-game ceremony, even though Anders would continue to warm up in the bullpen. Garrett decided it was a good time to leave as well, hoping to grab some food before making it to his seat. But just as he was leaving Anders looked over and they made eye contact, Anders' face lighting up when he spotted his boyfriend.

Anders grinned, giving him a wink before going back to stretching his arms.

“Who is that?” Garrett heard a woman ask from off to his side.

People were shooting curious looks in his direction, and Garrett felt his face turn red under the scrutiny. He wasn’t sure what, if anything, he was supposed to say, so he just ignored them, hoping they would get bored quickly.

Anders glanced up at him again a few minutes later, small smile returning to his face and Garrett couldn’t help but return it, giving him a little wave. It only encouraged more people to turn their eyes on him, wondering aloud who this was that managed to capture his attention.

Anders must have noticed their distracted gazes, looking around quickly before clearing his throat.

“I know he’s hot, but I’m not sharing.”

Garrett gaped, wide-eyed as the crowd stared between the two, about half of them laughing at the comment. Anders shot Garrett another grin, shrugging in a pseudo-apology before turning to say something to Justice.

“Wait, he’s _gay_?” Garrett heard a teenage girl ask, quickly shushed by her father.

“How did you miss that? It was all over the news,” someone said.

“Ask his _boyfriend_ ,” another man snorted, giving Garrett a side-eye glare.

Others in the crowd were staring at the man and girl in horror, clearly uncomfortable with the turn of events, but remained silent.

The girl was pouting, staring daggers at Garrett as if _he_ were somehow responsible for Anders liking men. He could hear the other man mutter something under his breath, giving Garrett another dirty look as the men around him laughed at whatever he said.

Garrett took a deep breath, his face flaming now for a different reason as he fought not to snap back. Someone next to him gave him a friendly pat on the back and Garrett jumped, although he didn't acknowledge it otherwise.

“You probably get that bullshit a lot, huh?” the man asked.

Garrett nodded tightly, keeping his eyes on Anders, who hadn’t turned back to the crowd and thus didn’t realize what was going on.  

“They’re idiots,” the man continued. “He's having the best year of his career, who gives a shit about his love life? No offense."

Garrett smiled gratefully, finally looking at the man. He appeared to be close to Garrett’s age and was surrounded by a couple other men and women. 

“You need us to kick someone’s ass, you let us know,” one of the man’s friends said, pointing his beer at Garrett.

The woman next to him – the man’s girlfriend, Garrett assumed – playfully smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes.

“Look at this guy. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t need your help.”

Garrett laughed, shaking his head and feeling a bit more relaxed.

“I appreciate it, but it’s not a big deal,” he said. “I get it all the time.”

With another glance and smile in Anders' direction, he finally excused himself to grab his food.

Once in line, he took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to gain back some of the excitement from earlier in the day. He dealt with comments like that rarely, despite what he told the group. Most people didn’t seem to care the little bit they were out in public – and he sure as hell didn’t look at what people said on the internet – but it seemed like in the ballpark any interaction they had was noticed by _someone_ , and that’s where the insults came in.

He brushed it off, buying enough food to last him at least two or three innings, and then made his way to his seat. Since they weren’t in Kirkwall he was back in with the crowd, and if he was honest, he preferred it that way. He had great seats with a perfect view of Anders and that’s all he cared about.

Despite the great vantage point, the Orzammar stadium was a little…unsettling. At least to Garrett. They played in a large concrete dome, and with the lack of light and view into the outside world, for all Garrett could tell they could be 10 miles underground. It was more than a little intimidating, and even though he wasn’t claustrophobic he was glad he didn’t have to sit in this stadium on a regular basis.

The pregame introductions began, and Garrett was happy to once again see the large number of Champions supporters who made the trip to cheer on their team. The Champs, as the visiting team, were announced first, earning loud applause from their fans. A few players were also booed…namely Blackwall, who had been on a home run streak the last few games. His expression didn’t change, although Garrett thought he saw the quirk of a smile as the boos rained down on him.

Anders was still in the bullpen when he was announced – along with Justice, who had been announced earlier in the batting order - and Garrett was unsurprised that Anders received the loudest crowd reaction. He could hear a few boos mingled in with the cheers, but he thought they were just token protests by fans who knew they didn’t really have a chance with him pitching.

Everyone settled down as the game started, Garrett diving into his food while the Champions batted. It was unproductive, and they quickly went into the bottom of the inning with Anders taking the mound.

Anders threw the first pitch, the Champs fans cheering loudly when it was called a strike. He looked good, Garrett thought. Relaxed. No hints of the nervousness from the night before. But Justice always seemed to have that effect on him anyway, and he’d be out on the mound in a second if he sensed Anders needed it. It didn’t seem like he would, however, as he got out of the inning with only 10 pitches.

“God damn he’s good,” someone muttered behind Garrett.

The next few innings went much the same, neither team scoring any runs and the fans getting restless. More out of impatience than boredom…especially the Champs fans, who just wanted the win in the books so they could go home and celebrate.

It wasn’t until the 7th inning that things finally started to heat up. Nate Howe was on first base with Justice coming up to bat and no outs. Garrett noticed that Anders had gotten up from where he was resting in between innings to stand on the edge of the dugout and watch Justice bat. His face was carefully neutral since he knew the cameras would be on him constantly, but Garrett could tell by the set of his jaw that he was nervous. He was pitching fantastic – exactly what everyone had been hoping he would do – but it would mean nothing if they couldn’t score a run.

Garrett leaned forward in his seat, bouncing his leg erratically as he watched Justice take a ball. The next pitch was also a ball, and he clapped along with the other fans. A walk wasn’t ideal, but they would take a baserunner any way they could at this point.

They got better than a walk, Justice slamming the ball into right field and getting Howe over to third. Garrett jumped up, cheering, and then quickly looked over to the dugout to see Anders grinning and shouting before resuming his spot to watch the next batter.

Garrett stayed on his feet, hollering and clapping as the next batter came up to the plate: Blackwall. Garrett looked around, noticing the Orzammar fans with their heads down, many of them peeking through their fingers as their pitcher threw Blackwall a ball.

“Come on, come on, come on…” he muttered under his breath, trying not to bump into the people next to him as he excitedly bounced around.

He wasn’t disappointed. The next pitch was exactly where Blackwall wanted it, and he could tell as soon as he made contact that the ball was gone. Garrett held his breath, watching the ball sail with wide eyes until he was sure it was a home run, then screaming at the top of his lungs. The man next to him – also a Champs fan – turned and pulled him into a bear hug as they both laughed, watching Blackwall round the bases. Howe and Justice were waiting for him at home plate, and even though he wasn’t supposed to, Anders came charging out of the dugout to give him a hug.

All four men made their way back to the dugout to the rest of their cheering teammates as the next batter came up, pressure off of him now that three runs were on the board.

Garrett felt his phone buzz a second later, already knowing who it was but checking it anyway.

 **Bethany** : _I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, I WANT TO CRY_

 **Bethany** : _everyone is over here watching the game, even mom_

 **Bethany** : _we can’t stop screaming_

Garrett didn’t even bother to text her back, tapping on the video chat app instead. Beth’s face popped up a second later, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t hear a word she was saying so he just smiled back before turning the camera to the field and doing a slow pan, then turning it back to his face. When he looked this time he could see Carver, Fenris and Bela’s faces pressed in next to Beth’s and they all began to cheer when they saw him.

He gave them a thumbs up and another grin before clicking it off. The Champs had gotten two outs in the meantime, the third out quickly following. But the damage had been done, and Garrett remained standing to cheer as they changed sides and the Champs came out onto the field for the bottom part of the inning.

He looked around the stadium in the meantime, taking in the sight of the crowd. Most of the Orzammar fans looked demoralized, especially once Anders got the next batter out on two pitches. Garrett felt a pang of sympathy, knowing all too well what they were feeling at this moment. It didn’t last long, though. This was his time to enjoy it.

Anders quickly ended the inning and now they were only six outs from winning the game. Garrett watched as the manager pulled Anders aside as soon as he returned to the dugout, no doubt asking him if he wanted to keep pitching. He saw a pitcher get up in the bullpen regardless, but knowing Anders, he would go back out there unless his arm was literally falling off. And he had been nearly perfect all game, Garrett didn’t think there was any reason to take him out.

The Champs managed to get an insurance run in the 8th – even though they didn’t really need it, Garrett thought – and sure enough, Anders came back out to pitch in the bottom of the inning.

This would have been a relatively routine game during the regular season, the team having played dozens of games almost exactly like this one with Anders blanking out the other side, the Champs scoring a few runs and winning in the usual fashion. No one should really have been surprised the game was going exactly the same way…except that this wasn’t an everyday game, and they were finally seeing the fruits of all their hard work the last seven months.

The inning went quickly, and the Champs came up for their last at bat at the top of the 9th inning. The tension and excitement in the stadium was almost tangible, and Garrett couldn’t keep still. His eyes kept drifting between the batter and Anders watching in the dugout, and with as nervous as he was feeling right now, he couldn't even imagine the state Anders was in.

The Champs didn’t take long this inning, all three batters getting out quickly. The crowd erupted as Anders walked back out to the mound, head down and rolling his shoulders. He threw a few tosses to Justice while they waited for everyone to get in position, and then Justice was trotting out to the mound for a quick chat.

Garrett bit his lip, trying to calm himself as he watched. Justice threw his arm around Anders’ shoulders, gripping the back of his neck as he leaned in and spoke. Anders’ brow was furrowed as he listened, finally closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he nodded at Justice, and the other man walked back to home plate.

The noise didn’t die down, though, even as Anders prepared to throw his first pitch of the inning. Everyone in the field was on high alert, and pitchers were still warming up in the bullpen in the event Anders ran into trouble.

 _He made it this far_ , Garrett thought. _He’s not going to let it go now._

The first batter popped out quickly, and the second went down on strikes. The final batter walked to the plate and Justice called time out, making his way to the mound again. This conversation was much briefer, most likely just to give Anders time to take a few breaths and calm down.

The man next to Garrett was in even more of a frenzy than before, reaching over to grip his arm briefly and shake it as Anders threw his first pitch. Garrett laughed as the man apologized, giving him a wild look in his excitement. The second pitch was also a strike, and the man let out an inhuman yell that had people around them flinching, but it only made Garrett laugh harder.

Anders took his time on the third pitch, taking another deep breath and shaking off Justice’s signs. Whatever Justice was telling him to do he didn’t agree with, and Justice called time out again as the Orzammar fans began to boo. It only took a couple seconds for them to get back on the same page before Justice returned, giving Anders the simple nod of reassurance he always did.

And then suddenly it was all over.

The third pitch was a strike, Justice jumping out of his crouch with his hands in the air as Anders fell to his knees, face to the sky as he screamed. His teammates were on him in an instant, and it took everything Garrett had not to leap over the railing and join them. He settled instead for hugging the rapid man next to him, who looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel in his excitement.

The feeling was unreal, and Garrett wasn’t sure _how_ he expected himself to feel once it finally happened, but he ended up standing still, watching the scene in front of him with a huge grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

They finally did it. They won. _Anders_ won. The emotions were almost too much for him to take, the mixture of happiness and relief and pride that his boyfriend was finally able to achieve his dream.

The team eventually began to get up, still laughing and hugging each other. Reporters swarmed them, everyone fighting to get to Anders first. Garrett saw they were heading over to stand a few sections from where he was, and he fought his way through the crowd to get a better look.

Anders was laughing, trying to catch his breath as he waited for the reporter to ask his questions. Various teammates kept interrupting, jumping into the shot to give him a hug or jump on his back. The reporter looked like his patience was growing thin, but Anders didn’t care.

The crowd began to cheer, chanting his name and Anders finally looked over, waving his hat at them as he laughed again.

And then, he spotted Garrett.

His entire face lit up, Garrett grinning and waving once he realized Anders picked him out of the crowd. Anders turned and said something to the reporter, who began to protest, but Anders was making his way over, grinning widely.

Garrett’s eyebrows shot in the air once he realized Anders’ intended destination, and before he knew it, Anders had a hand wrapped around his head, pulling him into a deep, long kiss, right in front of the crowd, the cameras, and the world.

Garrett had no idea what the reaction of the crowd was. Everything was blocked out except this moment - the look on Anders' face, the small smile that played on his lips as he pulled away, and the wink he gave before turning and heading back to the reporter.

“Dude, you are so getting laid tonight,” someone said behind him.

He finally grinned, laughing as people around him began clapping him on the back, hooting and hollering until Anders made it back to the reporter and they all quieted down so they could listen. The interview was brief, Anders clearly wanting to go into the locker room and celebrate with everyone else, and the reporter was gracious enough to keep his interview short.

Anders gave one final wave to the crowd, locking eyes with Garrett, and then he was jogging off to meet the rest of his teammates inside.

Garrett made his way to the exits with the rest of the remaining fans, hoping it wouldn’t take him too long to get a cab back to the hotel. They had discussed it the night before and decided that if the team won it would be easier to meet there before they went out to celebrate. Anders had no idea how long they would be stuck at the stadium, between press conferences and celebrations, and he didn’t want Garrett to have to hang around alone, waiting.

* * *

He ended up waiting almost two hours, biding his time by showering and responding to the flurry of texts he received from his family and friends back home.

 **Bethany** : _I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!!_

 **Bethany:** _I sat on Carver’s lap and sobbed for like 5 minutes_

 **Bethany:** _OMFG I’M SCREAMING GARRETT, I CAN’T BELIEVE HE JUST KISSED YOU ON NATIONAL TV_

 **Bethany:** _I’m dying over here, this is the greatest day ever_

 **Carver:** _FUCKING YES_

 **Carver:** _hey, can I text Anders and congratulate him myself? Will he be mad?_

 **Fenris:** _congrats Hawke. That was an exciting game_

 **Fenris:** _Isabela said congratulations also_

 **Fenris:** _NO I DIDN’T, I SAID UR ASS IS GONNA BE SORE TOMORROW_

 **Fenris:** _sorry, she stole my phone._

 **Fenris:** _enjoy yourselves tonight_

 **Mom:** _Garrett, please tell Anders I thought he was wonderful. Your father would have been so proud :)_

Garrett teared up for probably the 50th time that night. He sent a group text to everyone saying thanks and that he would talk to them when they got home tomorrow. But then he opened up the message from his mom again.

 **Garrett:** _thanks mom, I can’t even imagine how happy dad would have been. I’m sure he’s cheering up there right now <3_

He took a deep breath, relaxing on the bed for a few minutes while he collected himself before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and turning on the TV to watch the game highlights.

Just as he was getting ready to doze off, a knock came at the door and he rushed over, throwing it open without even checking who was on the other side.

Anders stood there, grinning from ear to ear before launching himself into Garrett’s arms as soon as the door was open wide enough. They stood like that, embracing tightly in the doorway for several moments until Anders pulled back, planting a soft kiss on Garrett’s lips.

He smiled, pressing their foreheads together with a sigh.

“We did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Champions win the World Series, Anders pitches awesomely 
> 
> So, I was absolutely inspired by the last out in the Phillies 2008 World Series win. [Here](http://libertycitys.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/phillies-worldseries.jpg) is a photo of it, and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ny8__taCZqk) is a video. I was collapsed on the floor of my living room screaming when this happened. 
> 
> We're a little more than halfway done now! Hopefully I'll catch up with the rest in the next couple of days. Thank you again for the comments <3


	18. Day 18 - Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Bethany reminisce about their childhood and try to coax a story out of Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - just language. For all the impressionable children who might stumble upon my fics.

“Oh my _God_ , it’s good to be home,” Garrett sighed as they pulled into the driveway.

Anders hummed his agreement from the passenger seat, still half asleep from the ride home and excitement of the previous day. Garrett had luckily been able to get a flight home right before Anders was scheduled to depart, opting to wait in the Kirkwall airport until he landed so they could drive home together.

Bethany’s car was in the driveway and although Garrett had a feeling he and Anders were going to want to go right to sleep once they got in (to make up for the nonexistent sleep the night before) it would be nice to see her.

“Hey,” Garrett murmured, giving Anders a slight nudge. “We’re home. Beth is here, too.”

Anders blinked sleepily, looking around in confusion.

“Fuck, I’m tired,” he yawned, stretching his back.

“Me too,” Garrett agreed as they got out of the car. “Let’s just say hi to Beth real fast and then we can sleep.”

“You’re so smart,” Anders said through another yawn. He gave Garrett a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing their bags from the trunk.

“Anybody home?” Garrett called out as they stepped through the door.

Beth appeared a second later, shrieking before she ran over, bypassing Garrett completely to hug Anders.

“Hey!” Garrett protested. Anders just grinned, shrugging as he hugged her back.

Beth pulled away a couple seconds later, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You were _so good_ ,” she warbled, laughing.

“Thanks,” Anders smiled, looking down modestly.

“Um, _hello_?” Garrett interrupted, Beth finally turning his way. “Do I not count for anything?”

“Shut up,” Beth grinned, giving him a hug. “You didn’t do anything.”

Garrett gasped, shooting her a wounded look.

“Oh, he did plenty last night…” Anders murmured, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

“Okay!” Beth exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears. “I don’t need to hear about that part.”

She shoved Garrett playfully before turning back to Anders.

“But seriously,” she said. “You guys were _amazing_. I can’t even…”

She started getting choked up again, and Anders pulled her into another hug.

“Beth was a baby the last time the Champs won the World Series,” Garrett explained, giving his sister a fond smile. “I was little, but I remember watching it with my dad. I think I was more excited because _he_ was so excited.”

He chuckled at the memory as Bethany stepped back, turning to grin at him.

“Remember that time he got so mad during that one game he accidentally flipped the coffee table over?” she chuckled.

“With Carver sitting on it,” Garrett burst out laughing.

Beth nodded, joining his laughter.

“I had climbed off like two minutes before.” She turned to Anders, who was watching them both with an amused smile. “We were pretending the table was a boat, and I guess Dad just…didn’t see him.”

“Carver didn’t get hurt,” Garrett added. “I think he was confused, more than anything. I found it hilarious.”

“Of course you did, love,” Anders grinned.

“Or there was that other time when the Champs had that really great come from behind win and Mom was out shopping, so Dad let us eat ice cream for dinner to celebrate,” Garrett snorted.

“Yes!” Beth squealed, clapping her hands. “She was _so_ mad when she got home.”

Anders chuckled with them, shaking his head slightly as he leaned against the couch. Beth turned to him with a grin.

“What about you, Anders?” she asked. “Who did you watch growing up?”

Garrett tensed immediately. Anders rarely spoke about his childhood, even to him, claiming that he just wanted to block it out of his memory. Beth didn’t know this, of course, but Garrett was prepared to derail the conversation anyway.

But when he looked at Anders the other man met his eyes, smiling softly and shaking his head before looking back at Beth.

“I didn’t watch a whole lot growing up,” he replied, smiling kindly. “I didn’t even know all of the teams until I got drafted.”

Bethany gaped at him, looking at Garrett with wide eyes.

“Seriously?” she gasped.

Anders nodded, chuckling briefly.

“I preferred playing when I was a kid,” he explained. “I wanted to be outside as much as possible.”

Garrett saw something flicker across Anders’ face, but it was gone in an instant. He cleared his throat anyway, looking around the room.

“Hey,” he asked, realization dawning on him. “Where’s Woofy?”

“Oh!” Beth exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

Woofy came bounding in a few seconds later, immediately jumping up with his paws on Garrett’s shoulders as he covered his face in kisses.

“Hey, buddy!” Garrett laughed, trying to twist his head away from the onslaught. “I know, I know, I missed you too!”

Woofy finally jumped down, quickly making his way over to Anders, trying to repeat the feat.

“Whoa, whoa, boy,” Garrett called, grabbing his collar. “You know Anders doesn’t like your kisses as much as I do.”

Anders bent over to scratch him anyway as Woofy sat, tail wagging a mile a minute.

“I’d rather have kisses from your dad,” he purred. “Tell him to give me more.”

Beth snorted, shaking her head.

“Better wash his face first,” she grinned. “Pounce is around here somewhere. Although I barely saw him the last few days.”

Anders’ face lit up at the mention of his beloved cat, immediately bounding up the stairs two at a time. Garrett and Bethany watched before turning to each other.

“I should get going,” she chuckled, grabbing her bag. “You guys are probably exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Garrett sighed, nodding. “I really appreciate it. We’ll have everyone over or something when things calm down, and then we can catch up.”

“We’re going to the Harvest Festival in a couple days,” Beth suggested. “You two could come with us?”

“That would be awesome!” Garrett agreed. “I’ll ask Anders when he’s not sleepy and grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Anders cooed, walking down the stairs cradling Pounce. “You hear how mean he is to me, Pouncey?”

“And here is our World Series MVP, ladies and gentleman, baby-talking to his cat,” Garrett announced dryly.

“ _Our_ cat,” Anders corrected, waving one of Pounce’s paws at Beth in greeting. “And Aunt Bethany took good care of you, too.”

Beth covered a giggle with her hand before reaching out to scratch Pounce briefly.

“I’m gonna get going, guys,” she smiled, hugging Garrett one more time. “Let me know about the festival.”

“Bye, Aunt Bethany!” Anders said in a sing-song voice, waving Pounce’s paw again.

Beth waved in return, shooting a grin at Garrett who only sighed and shook his head before gently wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Come on, love,” he chuckled. “I think you’re delirious. Let’s get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like anything I wrote after the last chapter was going to be incredibly anti-climactic lol, so I decided to keep it short and (hopefully) sweet. I LOVED your enthusiasm about the last chapter, so thank you for that <3 
> 
> As always, you can come visit me on [tumblr](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/)


	19. Day 19 - Lazy Fall Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders debate how they should spend their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for some innuendo and foreplay

“We don’t have to move today, right?” Anders groaned that morning, pulling the covers tighter around his body.

“Nope,” Garrett yawned. He burrowed further under the covers as well, wrapping an arm around Anders’ waist as he scooted closer. 

Since he wasn’t sure when the World Series would end, Garrett still technically had two extra days off – what would have been Game 5 today, if needed, and then the travel day tomorrow. While part of him felt bad for taking advantage of the mini-vacation, he was also greedy enough to want to spend some uninterrupted time with his boyfriend. Who now also had nothing major to do most days other than his workouts.

Anders must have sensed what he was thinking, pressing a kiss to the closest piece of Garrett he could reach (which happened to be his bicep).

“You’re not working today, right?” he asked.

“Nope,” Garrett repeated, giving him a small smile. “I’m lazy, and I want to spend the day with my very attractive boyfriend.”

Anders chuckled, shifting to properly give him a kiss.

“I told you, love,” he said lightly. “You could stay home every day and be lazy if you wanted. There’s no shame in being a house husband.”

“We’re not married.”

Anders looked as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it, biting his lip. He laughed a second later, gently nudging Garrett's arm.

“You know what I mean,” he scoffed. “I told you a hundred times you don’t need to work.”

“I _like_ working,” Garrett sighed. “You know that. Besides, I’m basically just a token employee, anyway. I work like...20 hours a week, if that.”

“Better than the 60 or so you were working when I first met you,” Anders pointed out.

“Says the man who works about 300 a week,” Garrett grumbled.

“I also make 30 million dollars a year.”

“Well, you don’t have to rub _that_ in my face,” Garrett sighed again, pretending to pout. He began to roll away from Anders, the other man pulling him back with a laugh.

“Something else you want me to rub in your face instead?” he teased.

“What happened to ‘I don’t want sex all the time?’” Garrett asked, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

“No, I agreed with you!” Anders insisted. “I said 99% of the time I _do_ want it. I used up my one percent at the hotel.”

Garrett burst into laughter as Anders pressed kisses along his chest, grinning up at him.

“You’re impossible,” Garrett chided fondly.

“But you just said you think I’m hot,” Anders pouted, running a hand down Garrett’s bare leg. “You should indulge your poor, lovesick boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I have _so_ much sympathy for you,” Garrett murmured as he rolled over, shutting said boyfriend up with a kiss.

* * *

“I have to feed the animals,” Garrett grumbled into his pillow a while later. “But I don’t think I can move.”

“Can’t you train Woofy to feed them both?” Anders yawned. He rolled onto his side, partially on top of Garrett, who let out a cry of protest.

“You’re all sweaty!” he complained.

“Shush, so are you.”

“And no, I will not train Woofy to be Pounce’s butler,” Garrett retorted, ignoring the comment.

“But we could buy him one of those jackets.” Anders smiled as he poked Garrett in the side. “Maybe even a top hat.”

Garrett was silent for a few moments.

“Okay, that would be really cute,” he admitted. “But it’s still a no.”

He finally rolled onto his side so he and Anders were face to face, Anders kissing him on the nose.

“Let’s have a nice brunch,” Garrett suggested. He ran his hand down Anders’ side, giving him a smile. “Make a ton of food, lounge on the deck for a bit while we eat…”

“I don’t want to put on clothes.”

Garrett sighed before chuckling and squeezing Anders’ side.

“Breakfast in bed, then?” he proposed.

“Woofy can cook, too?” Anders gasped.

“Oh my God,” Garrett groaned, sticking his head under the pillow as Anders laughed.

“I’ll help you, love,” Anders promised. “But I’m not putting on any clothes.”

* * *

“Maybe we could build a screened-in porch off of the deck,” Garrett mused, staring longingly out of the kitchen window. “Then you could be naked and still eat outside with me.”

“I told you,” Anders replied. “I don’t care if anyone sees me naked. They can look all they want, but they can’t touch.”

He grinned at Garrett across the table as the other man shook his head in dismay. Anders had begrudgingly put on a pair of boxers after Garrett had claimed he was too distracted by Anders’ seductive posing and was worried he’d burn the house down. They were now finishing up their food and debating what they wanted to do with the rest of their day.

“Let’s stay in,” Garrett said, looking back up at him. “Just…lounge on the couch and watch movies or something. You can even take your clothes back off.” 

He raised his eyebrows, eyeing Anders hopefully. 

“You drive a hard bargain,” Anders sighed. “As long as it’s not _How to Train Your Dragon_ , you have a deal.”

Garrett dropped his fork dramatically onto his plate, the loud clang causing Woofy to perk up across the room.

“I’m sorry,” Garrett sniffed, pushing his chair away forcefully. “I just don’t think I can be with someone who doesn’t love dragons as much as I do.”

Anders grinned before clearing his throat, putting on a pained expression.

“Are you really going to leave me over a fictional creature?”

“ _They’re not fictional!”_ Garrett shouted, wheeling around so quickly some leftover eggs flew off the plate he was carrying to the sink.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered. “Uh, Woofy? Come take care of this please.”

He shook his head, looking back at Anders, pouting.

“They’re not fictional,” he repeated with another sniff. “Now that I’m single, can you put in a good word with Blackwall for me? His batting really turns me on.”

Anders was up in an instant, pressing Garrett roughly against the counter.

“Too far,” he growled, nipping at Garrett’s bottom lip. “You do that just to torture me.”

“ _You_ were the one that brought it up first,” Garrett murmured. He ran his hands slowly from Anders’ sides down to his ass, gripping it and pulling their hips together as the other man groaned quietly.

“That was forever ago,” Anders objected. “You’re making me jealous.”

He ground his growing erection against Garrett’s leg, kissing his way across his jaw and down his neck. Garrett tilted his head back to give him better access, slowly rocking his hips.

“I think…I like you jealous,” he panted. “But maybe we should find someplace more comfortable than the kitchen counter?”

Anders pulled back with a smirk, saying nothing as he turned and left the kitchen. Garrett huffed out a laugh, adjusted himself in his pants and followed a couple seconds later.

He almost stepped on Anders’ discarded underwear as soon as he crossed into the living room and looking further spotted Anders lying on the couch, slowly stroking himself as he flipped through the channels.

“What are you doing?” Garrett asked, frowning.

“You said you wanted to lounge on the couch and watch movies all day,” Anders replied innocently. “I’m just...waiting for you to come.”

“Pun intended?”

Anders grinned, flinging the remote onto the floor.

“Get your ass over here and let’s find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...two things.
> 
> 1) In reality, this day or the next would most likely have been the team's victory parade through Kirkwall. For story purposes, this is all going to happen off camera, so to speak. I thought about moving around the prompt order and stuff, but I don't think it's worth it. It'll just be referenced at some point.
> 
> 2) I know literally like one of you will care, but because I know so many ridiculous details about these nerds - and because I've talked about their stupid oversized couch several times between this series and the 24 Days series - [this is what I imagine](https://www.bassettfurniture.com/Custom-Upholstered--Pit-Shaped-Sectional-DZ24650.asp) their couch looks like. In a light color due to their tendency to defile everything they touch. At least they (i.e. Anders) thought ahead...
> 
> I never thought I'd be so into domestic fluff but, well, here we are. Also, these two are into some really weird roleplaying.


	20. Day 20 - Harvest Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang heads to Kirkwall's annual harvest festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G - I think? No warnings I could think of

“Is this thing going to be crowded?” Anders asked, pulling on a nondescript baseball cap. “Should I wear a hoodie too?”

“Uhhh…” Garrett thought, scratching his beard. “Maybe. Just to be safe. Unless you want to be noticed and recruited as a spur-of-the-moment pumpkin judge.”

He grinned as Anders let out a pained noise, going back to his closet for a sweatshirt. He shrugged off his leather jacket, tugging the hoodie on instead.

“I hate these stupid things,” he muttered.

“Hey!” the hoodie-clad Garrett protested from across the room.

“They look good on you, love,” Anders grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Me, not so much.”

Garrett walked over, wrapping his arms around Anders’ waist and looked at them both in the mirror.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a grin. “I’m sure everyone will be looking at Isabela, anyway.”

* * *

“What do you _mean_ I wasn’t supposed to come in costume? This thing is for Halloween, isn’t it?”

Garrett shook his head, stifling a laugh. Bela was standing in front of the group in what could only be described as a “sexy pirate” costume. Although "costume" would have been a misnomer, considering how little fabric it actually entailed. She was attracting more than a few curious (and admiring) glances from people, much to the chagrin of some other members of their group. Namely Carver.

“It’s not a _costume party_ ,” Carver hissed. “If you’re a pirate, go steal yourself some real clothes.”

Bela cackled, skipping over to plant a kiss on his cheek with a loud smack.

“Lighten up, sweet thing,” she grinned. “It’s not that serious.”

“I think you look very nice, Bela,” Merrill piped in with a smile. Carver huffed, shooting her a betrayed look but didn't argue.

“Thank you,” Bela beamed. “ _See_? Your girlfriend likes the way I look.”

“Beth, you’re okay with this?” Carver demanded, ignoring the comment.

Bethany held up her hands in defense, shaking her head.

“Hey, whoa, don’t bring me into this,” she said. “I’m not complaining.”

“Fenris??”

“I would prefer a bit more coverage,” Fenris smirked, giving the pouting Bela a once over. “But she can do as she pleases.”

Isabela stuck her tongue out at Carver as she entwined her arm through Fenris’.

“Garrett?” Carver pleaded, turning to him.

“I’m disappointed,” Garrett replied. Carver perked up, opening his mouth to respond but Garrett cut him off.

“ _Disappointed_ because I would have gotten a costume, too,” he sighed. “Did they have one of them for men? Ooh, or maybe I could have been Tarzan, walked around in just a loincloth.”

Bela burst out laughing, clapping her hands.

“Oh, Hawkey, we’d be kicked out for public indecency,” she grinned.

“Can we just…do whatever we’re here to do?” Anders asked impatiently, looking around.

“Look, now you’ve gone and upset Anders!” Carver shouted, pointing at the man.

He shoved his way past Garrett, moving to stand next to Anders and gestured with his head.

“Come on, we’ll leave these weirdos behind,” he huffed. “Do you want to see the biggest pumpkin in Kirkwall? Or we could go see the scarecrow contest. Oh, there’s a photo booth! Want to get our picture taken together?”

Anders looked over his shoulder, giving Garrett a desperate look as Carver placed a hand on his back, guiding him forward. Garrett just shrugged, grinning, as Beth held onto his arm, bent over in silent laughter.

“Ah, young love,” Bela said with a sigh, appearing at Garrett’s side. Anders was shuffling his feet, walking as slowly as possible while Carver spoke, eagerly explaining something that involved a lot of wild hand gestures and hopeful looks.

“Should I be worried?” Merrill asked, biting her lip nervously.

“No,” Fenris replied with a glare at Bela.

“I’m offended,” Garrett gasped. “You think Anders would leave me for _Carver_?”

“I would,” Merrill replied defiantly.

“ _Wow_ , shot down, Gare,” Beth shouted before bursting into laughter again.

“You all suck,” Garrett mumbled, stomping ahead to catch up with the other two. He elbowed Carver out of the way before lacing his fingers with Anders’, shooting Carver a glare until he fell back to walk with the others.

“Oh my God, thank you,” Anders exhaled. “I’ve never heard someone so excited about a glorified farmers market.”

“Carver doesn’t even _like_ the Harvest Festival,” Garrett grinned. “He was just trying to impress you.”

“Well, thank you for rescuing me,” Anders grinned back, giving him a small kiss. “My hero.”

* * *

“What is the point of this festival again?” Anders asked a short time later, holding up a tiny pumpkin. “Also, do we need more of these?”

“To celebrate the harvest, obviously,” Fenris remarked, also giving the produce a dubious look.

“Get more if you want, love,” Garrett replied. “We have plenty of room.”

Anders pursed his lips, studying the pumpkin before putting it back.

“Let’s get them on the way out,” he decided. “That way we don’t have to carry them around the whole time.”

“’Kay,” Garrett smiled. He wrapped an arm around Anders’ waist, pressing a quick kiss to his head before continuing on.

Beth appeared a little while later, taking a huge bite out of a candied apple.

“Where did you get that?” Garrett gasped.

Beth mumbled something unintelligible around her food, bits of the sticky redness covering her lips as she gestured over her shoulder with her head.

“There’s a shop on the other side of the apple crates,” Fenris announced as he walked up. He held a bag with several wrapped apples in it, blushing slightly when Garrett noticed.

“You know I like apples,” he shrugged, giving him a small smile.

“They’re really good, Gare,” Beth finally responded. “They have caramel ones, too.”

Garrett grabbed Anders’ hand again, pulling him towards the store.

“Do you like caramel apples?” he asked as they approached.

“Um…”

“What about candied apples?”

“What’s the difference?” Anders asked, rubbing his neck.

Garrett stopped dead in his tracks.

“Are you serious?” he whispered.

“Of course not,” Anders chuckled awkwardly. “One’s clearly covered in caramel and the other in…candy. Right?”

Garrett blinked at him for a moment before his face set in that familiar determined look, Anders realizing immediately that this day had suddenly turned into Operation “Teach Anders the Difference in Confectionary Apples.”

Sure enough, Garrett glanced over at him once they reached the shop, nodding seriously.

“We’re getting one of everything.”

* * *

An hour later they met the others near the entrance, Garrett and Anders both laden down with bags of pumpkins and covered apples.

“Remind me why you went apple and pumpkin picking before this?” Beth smirked, raising an eyebrow at their purchases.

“Because caramel apples don’t grow on trees, Beth. _God_ ,” Garrett replied, rolling his eyes. “And Anders really likes those pumpkins.”

Anders shrugged, nodding his head.

“Where’s Bela?” Merrill asked.

“Here, sweets,” Bela called, skipping over to them with a large trophy in her arms, Fenris in tow.

“What’s that?” Anders asked, gesturing to the trophy with his head.

“I won a contest,” Bela replied proudly. “Jealous you’re not the only one with a trophy now?”

She wiggled her eyebrows, giving him a playful grin. Anders only shook his head, smiling in return.

“Okay, but for what?” Beth cut in, frowning as she reached for the trophy to look closer. “’Best All-Around Pumpkin’? I don’t even…”

“Some young, attractive farmer who _actually_ won the contest decided to give Isabela the trophy,” Fenris clarified.

“For?” Beth asked suspiciously.

Isabela turned her back to Beth, patting her backside.

“Do you _really_ need to ask that, kitten?”

“Even I could have told you that one,” Anders muttered under his breath.

Bethany groaned, shaking her head as she handed the trophy back to the triumphant Bela.

“Forget I said anything,” she sighed, turning to Garrett. “Can we leave now?”

“Please,” Carver answered instead, charging towards the parking lot with Merrill.

“By the way,” Beth mentioned casually as they walked. “We were talking about going to a corn maze tomorrow after work. You guys wouldn’t be interested, would you?”

Garrett’s face lit up, and he turned to Anders with a hopeful grin. Anders sighed, closing his eyes briefly before giving his boyfriend a fond smile.

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I don't really like harvest festivals. I always think they're carnivals or fairs or whatever and they're...not lol.


	21. Day 21 - Hayride/Corn Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets up at a local farm for some seasonal fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - mostly for language/innuendo. Also some scary stuff? Although I don't think I wrote it very scarily.

“No Carver?” Garrett asked. He pulled his coat tighter against his body, shivering slightly against the cold night air.

Bethany shook her head as they stood in line.

“Merrill was busy with family stuff, and I guess the rest of us aren’t worthy of his time,” she replied with a wry grin.

Garrett thought he heard Anders let out a sigh of relief but he ignored it.

“His loss,” Garrett shrugged. “This place looks _awesome_.”

The farm had two main activities in the evening – the interactive corn maze and haunted hayride. It was a relatively new attraction, right on the outskirts of Kirkwall, and none of them had checked it out yet.

“Are we getting tickets to one or both?” Anders asked.

It had taken a fair amount of convincing by Garrett to get Anders to join them again, the other man claiming it “wasn’t really his thing” and he was still trying to catch up on his rest after the postseason. But after much begging and pleading and puppy dog eyes sent via text while Garrett was at work, Anders finally caved. On the promise that the next evening they would remain at home.

“Both?” Garrett replied hopefully.

Anders sighed, giving him a faint smile but no response as he wrapped an arm around Garrett’s waist and pulled him close. Isabela gave them both a thumbs up, Fenris looking at them with an amused smirk.

“Come on, hand over your money,” Beth said to everyone with an outstretched hand. “Let me buy all the tickets at once.”

“I can pay for—“ Anders began, reaching for his wallet.

“Nope,” Beth said firmly, cutting him off. “We don’t expect you to pay for everything.”

Anders shrugged, handing over enough money for himself and Garrett before turning to his boyfriend with a grin.

“It runs in the family, I see.”

“We’re a self-sufficient bunch,” Garrett chuckled. “We get that from our dad.”

Anders kissed the side of his head as Beth handed out the tickets and they made their way inside.

“So,” Beth began, looking at the pamphlet she picked up. “The big corn maze can be done in teams with…two to four people per team. Or there’s a smaller one you can do on your own. That one looks like it’s more for kids.”

“Teams! Teams! Teams!” Bela chanted. “Winner buys everyone funnel cake at the end.”

Garrett and Beth nodded their heads eagerly while Anders and Fenris exchanged a look.

“There’s an odd number of us,” Fenris pointed out. “It’s not exactly fair.”

“And Bela’s probably going to cheat, so…” Beth added.

“I do not cheat!” Bela protested. “What about Anders? He’s a pro.”

“A pro at what? Corn mazes?” Anders asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never even seen one before.”

“You know what I mean,” Bela replied, waving him off. “Unfair advantage.”

“Trust me,” Garrett cut in, rolling his eyes. “Anders will probably get bored halfway through and spend the rest of the maze trying to grab my ass.”

“I’m on their team,” Bela called out immediately, pointing at the pair.

Beth looked at Fenris, who merely shrugged, before turning to the others with a grin.

“You are so going down.”

* * *

“What are we supposed to do again?” Garrett asked, frowning at the paper in his hand.

“You go through the maze and find the clues,” Beth explained impatiently. “Whoever figures it out at the end wins.”

“And buys us funnel cake,” Fenris smirked.

“It’ll be fine, love,” Anders reassured him, flicking their flashlight on and off. “Let’s just go.”

“You take this then,” Garrett grumbled, shoving the map at Anders and snatching the flashlight.

They all entered the maze, each group taking off in a different direction once they made it past the initial checkpoint.

“Let’s stop for a minute and try to figure this out,” Anders said after a few minutes of wandering with no success.

“We should have done this in the daytime,” Garrett sighed, shining the flashlight around the area. “I can’t see anything.”

“And with you swinging that light around _I_ can’t see the clue list,” Anders snapped.

“Ooh, is this how you two argue at home?” Bela grinned. “I bet that leads to _lots_ of angry sex.”

“There’s lots of sex anyway,” Anders replied offhandedly, not looking up from the paper. “So, we need to find all five words to form a sentence, and then we win. That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“I vote we skip the contest and you two just give me the sordid details of your love life,” Bela suggested.

“How about no?” Garrett responded, grabbing Anders’ hand. “Come on, let’s just look around. It can’t be _that_ hard.”

Half an hour later they had managed to find three of the five words but still couldn’t figure out what the sentence was supposed to say.

“This is dumb,” Garrett sighed. “I’m tired of looking for clues in the dark. Let’s just find the exit.”

“Agreed,” Bela yawned, stretching. “I definitely think I’m more of a hayride kind of girl.”

“No,” Anders replied firmly, staring once again at the paper. “We’ve come this far, we’re finding the last two.”

Garrett let out a groan of dismay, rolling his eyes at Anders behind his back.

“Well, sweets, I’m going to find my own way out of here,” Bela announced. She pulled out her phone, turning on the flashlight. “See you on the outside.”

She grinned, gave the pair a small wave and walked away, the other two staring after her.

“Well, that’s no fun,” Garrett finally said. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

Anders sighed, taking Garrett’s hand as the two continued on their way.

“You know,” Garrett began conversationally a few minutes later. “We _are_ alone now. It would be a perfect time for you to get bored and grab my ass.”

“We’re not having sex in a cornfield, love.”

“But it’s on my bucket list!” Garrett pouted.

Anders looked at him in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head, chuckling.

“You have a sex bucket list?” he teased. “Why wasn’t I made aware of this?”

“Because I may have just invented it right now.”

“Ahh,” Anders murmured, stopping in front of Garrett. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, looking at him in the darkness. “You know you can’t be quiet. And there are children around.”

“I’ll bite an ear of corn so I don’t scream.”

Anders burst into laughter, resting his head on Garrett’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Anders grinned, wiping his eyes a few moments later. “But we’ll have to cross this one off your list another time. But, because I’m fair…”

He paused, leaning in to give Garrett a deep kiss.

“When we get home, you can do whatever you want to me,” he murmured against Garrett’s lips.

“Deal,” Garrett blurted out. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The pair exited the maze about 10 minutes later, still short one word, but neither cared. Bela, Fenris, and Bethany were all waiting on a bench, seemingly having been there for a while.

“ _Finally_!” Beth exclaimed, jumping up when they arrived. “I was falling asleep. What’s your sentence?”

“We didn’t find the last word,” Garrett admitted.

“We got impatient,” Anders added.

“I’m not going to ask if that’s code for something else,” Beth said, shaking her head. “But we found ours _and_ made it out here first, so we win anyway.”

She grinned triumphantly, holding up her piece of paper.

“’Congratulations to the Kirkwall Champions,’” Garrett read. “Hey, look at that.”

“I thought it was pretty cool,” Beth chuckled. “And ironic, considering you’re here.”

“That is cool,” Anders smiled. He took the paper from Beth and then turned to Garrett.

“Love, take a picture of me holding the paper,” he requested, standing in front of the exit sign to the maze. “We can post it online, give them a little free publicity.”

Garrett quickly took a couple photos, giving Anders a soft smile.

“That was very sweet of you,” he murmured, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, well,” Anders shrugged, smiling. “Nice to give back sometimes.”

He looked around at the group, who were all giving him appreciative glances.

“So,” he announced. “Funnel cake then hayride?”

* * *

“Wait, did we know this was a haunted hayride?” Garrett asked as they stood in line.

“There was a pretty big sign out front, Hawke,” Fenris remark dryly.

“I’m pretty sure _you_ were the one who told me it was haunted,” Anders added. He wrapped an arm around Garrett’s waist, giving him a teasing grin. “Why? You’re not getting scared already, are you?”

“Of course not,” Garrett scoffed. “I was…worried about Beth.”

Bethany looked up from her phone, raising an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” she asked. “I’m not five anymore.”

“She has us to protect her, anyway,” Bela announced, slinging an arm over Fenris and Beth’s shoulders.

They continued through the line, Garrett tapping his hand nervously on the ropes as they waited.

“Hey,” Anders murmured, holding him slightly back from the group. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Garrett replied, a little too loudly. Beth glanced at him over her shoulder, giving him a confused look.

“I’m totally not scared,” he continued confidently. “I’m just really…excited…to get home.”

He nodded, giving Anders a wan smile. Anders gave him a doubtful look but didn’t argue, just pulled him a little closer.

It was finally their turn, and they all scrambled into the waiting wagon, Beth and Bela squealing as they took their seats. Bela playfully tossed a handful of hay at Fenris, who scowled as he picked it out of his hair.

“Can I sit in the middle?” Garrett asked as they sat.

“You are in the middle, love,” Anders pointed out.

“No, I mean in the middle down there,” Garrett clarified, pointing at the center of the wagon where there were no hay bales.

“You mean on the floor?” Anders asked, frowning.

“What’s the fun of that?” Bela asked. “You can’t see anything.”

Garrett nodded.

“Yeah, I get seasick in things like this.” He paused, thinking. “Carsick. Wagonsick…whatever, you know what I mean.”

“Motion sickness,” Anders offered.

“Yeah, that.”

“Since when?” Beth demanded.

“I don’t tell you every little detail of my life, Bethany,” Garrett retorted.

“Yes, you do,” Anders grinned, Beth making a face at him in reply.

“Fine,” Garrett huffed. “But if I get sick then don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Anders put his arm around Garrett’s shoulders, tugging the larger man close to him.

“It’ll be fine,” he murmured into Garrett’s ear. “Look how many kids are here, it can’t be _too_ scary.”

“I’m not scared!” Garrett exclaimed, shrugging his arm off. He paused, then scooted closer, grabbing Anders’ arm and returning it to his shoulders.

“But you can keep doing that.”

* * *

The ride began by winding down a dirt road, past the smaller corn maze before entering the woods that covered the back of the property.

“Why is there a _forest_ on this farm?” Garrett hissed as the darkness enveloped them.

“Farms are allowed to have trees,” Anders chuckled, hugging him tighter.

It was nearly pitch black, only the light from the lanterns at the front illuminating their path. Garrett could hear the nervous giggles coming from other parts of the wagon as people tensely looked around.

Garrett began bouncing his leg, torn between searching the area so he wouldn’t be surprised or squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for it to be over.

He had just decided on closing his eyes, hoping no one would notice when he felt something land on his leg. His eyes shot open as he let out a blood-curdling scream, setting off a chain reaction of screams through the rest of the wagon.

“Relax, love,” Anders hastily soothed him. “It was just my hand.”

He squeezed Garrett’s knee, as if to prove his point. Garrett let out a shaky breath, resting his hand on top of Anders’ for reassurance.

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he exhaled, turning to Anders proudly.

“I didn’t get scared that time,” he grinned.

“Huh?”

He squeezed Anders’ hand on his leg before patting the one on his shoulder.

“Wait…” he paused, furrowing his brow as he gripped the shoulder hand. “How do you have two left hands?”

He turned his head, only to be met by a pair of wide, glowing eyes, staring at him from a grotesquely distorted face.

“ _HOLY SHIT!”_ Garrett screamed, flinging himself across the aisle and landing on Fenris’ lap as the rest of the people began screaming with renewed energy. Garrett glanced over his shoulder once, only to see the creature crawling over the side into the wagon, letting out hideous noises as it staggered through the crowd before jumping out of the back.

“I’m done!” he shouted. “Turn this thing around, I’m getting out.”

“Hawke, please stop crushing me,” Fenris grunted, nudging him with his knee to try and get him to move.

“Protect me, Fenris,” Garrett wailed. “I don’t want to die on a hayride.”

“Oh my _God_ , you are the most overdramatic person ever,” Beth yelled, kicking him.

“Even my own sister has turned on me,” he cried. “Et you, Bethy?”

“It’s _et tu_ , jackass,” Beth replied. “Anders, can you please get your boyfriend?”

“Love, come sit here between my legs,” Anders quietly directed, grabbing Garrett by the shoulders.

“Ooh, I like where this is going,” Garrett replied, perking up.

Anders removed his hands, holding them up.

“Forget it,” he exclaimed. “You’re on your own.”

“No!” Garrett shouted. “I promise, I’ll be good.”

He scooted over to sit on the ground, back against the hay bale Anders was sitting on. It was a tight squeeze, and he had to pull his knees up almost to his chest in order to fit. Anders rested his hands on Garrett’s shoulders, gripping them lightly. Garrett remained tense, although he did seem to lean a little into Anders’ touch.

He craned his neck around once he settled, giving Anders a panicky look.

“I’m going to keep my eyes shut the rest of the ride,” he whispered. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“Don’t worry, Gare,” Beth snorted. “None of us will ever know."

* * *

The ride was a lot more tolerable with his eyes closed, Garrett thought, despite the screams that came at a regular pace once they began. He cringed several times as the wagon shook, people around him screaming (including Anders, once, he smugly noted) but he made it through the rest of the ride unscathed.

Anders gave him a gentle shake once the wagon stopped.

“It’s over, love,” he murmured.

Garrett cleared his throat, wiping the hay off of his clothes as he stood, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. He moved off to the side, fiddling with his coat while he waited for Anders and the rest of the group to get off.

Anders appeared next to him, squeezing his hand gently and giving him a reassuring smile. The other three arrived shortly after, everyone standing awkwardly in silence for a few moments.

“So…” Anders began, glancing at Garrett. “Anything else we want to do or is it time to head out?”

“Home,” Beth suggested, biting back a laugh. “If that’s okay with you, Gare.”

Garrett glared at her before pointing at each of them in turn.

“No one says a word about this to Carver.”

Just then, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out with a sinking feeling, sighing when he saw who the message was from.

 **Carver:** _I AM NEVER LETTING YOU LIVE THIS ONE DOWN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a bit longer than I expected so naturally took a little longer than expected. You can thank work for that, too. 
> 
> Interactive corn mazes are definitely a thing, although I've never been to one myself. I used to go to a local farm and do the corn maze/hayride/haunted house every fall with a group of friends. The last time I went I got into a fight with an old lady over some homophobic comments she was making about a friend of mine. I then almost fell off of the hayride when the same friend screamed and accidentally pushed me as he was trying to hug me. Good times.
> 
> Only 10 left! I can't believe we're nearing the end.


	22. Day 22 - Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett agrees to Anders' request for a night in, but still has plans in store for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - some teasing, horror movie mentions and stuff.

“Sooo,” Garrett drawled that evening. “You said you wanted to stay in tonight and I happen to have a great idea.”

Anders looked up from where he was lying on the couch, raising his eyebrows wordlessly as Garrett sat next to him.

“Well, okay, I have a semi-ulterior motive,” Garrett grinned sheepishly. “I…may have made plans for us tomorrow night.”

“Love…” Anders sighed, sitting up.

“Just hear me out!” Garrett interrupted. “Okay, so, you know how Halloween is later this month?”

“Is that why our front yard looks like a child’s nightmare?” Anders replied flatly. “I had no idea.”

“Yes!” Garrett exclaimed before furrowing his brow. “Wait, no. _Anyway_. There’s a ghost tour that goes around Kirkwall during October, and I got us tickets for tomorrow night.”

He looked at Anders with an expectant smile, the other man staring back in return. Once he realized Garrett wasn’t going to continue he let out another sigh, rubbing his face with one hand.

“Love, didn’t you just tell me the other day you were afraid of ghosts? And…do you not remember last night _at all_? Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“You’ll be there to protect me. Bring your bat.” Garrett nodded seriously as Anders shook his head.

“Plus,” Garrett continued. “I don’t expect there to actually _be_ any ghosts there. They’re all dead.”

“Ghosts can’t be dead, love. That’s why they’re ghosts.”

Garrett thought about that concept for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he gave Anders a defeated look.

“Do you not want to go, then?”

“We’ll see,” Anders replied. “What does this have to do with tonight?”

“Oh!” Garrett perked up, pulling some DVD cases from behind his back. “I thought we could watch some scary movies based on the places we’ll see tomorrow.”

“That’s…actually a pretty good idea,” Anders admitted. “But I’m not promising anything.” 

Anders gave him a look, Garrett nodding his understanding.

“Okay,” Garrett began, laying down the DVD cases. “We have all three of the _Kirkwall Carver_ series to start off—“

“So _that’s_ where Carver got his name from!” Anders gasped.

Garrett stared at him blankly before turning the case over and studying it.

“No, the movie came out after he was born. Anyway, so—“

“Wait,” Anders interrupted, gawking at Garrett. “I'm kidding. Do you _really_ think your parents would have named your brother after a serial killer?”

Garrett shrugged.

“Bethany has an old lady name. I don’t know what they were thinking.”

“Oh my God,” Anders muttered with a sigh. “Okay, love, keep going.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Garrett huffed. “We also have the _Curse of Koslun_. I’ve never seen this one, but it’s Bela’s favorite.”

Anders hummed in acknowledgment as Garrett laid down the last two cases.

“And then there’s _The Butcher of Lowtown_ , another one about a serial killer, and _Seeing Red_ , about people being possessed by this stuff called red lyrium that grew underground.”

He looked at Anders with wide eyes.

“Maybe even _underneath this house_ ,” he whispered dramatically.

Anders blinked, unimpressed, before patting Garrett’s knee.

“Okay, love. Pick whichever one you want. I’m going to get a beer. Or five.”

* * *

Anders returned a few minutes later right as Garrett was sliding the first disc into the player.

“I decided on _The Butcher of Lowtown_ ,” he announced, settling on the couch next to his boyfriend. “The tour starts and ends at the Foundry where all the murders happened.”

“This sounds like it’s going to be a very pleasant evening,” Anders sighed.

“Of course it is,” Garrett grinned. “I’m here.”

Anders rolled his eyes with a smile as he finished off his drink.

The movie started as most horror movies do, with lots of blood and pretty screaming teenagers. Anders glanced over at Garrett after about 10 minutes and noticed his boyfriend clutching a pillow in front of him, eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

Once the movie actually moved into its plot, Anders found himself enjoying it. Women throughout Kirkwall were disappearing at an alarming rate, and it was up to one cynical police detective named Emeric to figure out who was responsible. It has several twists and turns, and Anders was thoroughly engrossed.

Until Garrett turned it off with 15 minutes to go.

“Garrett!” Anders shouted. “We were almost at the end! Why did you do that?”

“That woman looked too much like my mom,” Garrett mumbled, picking at a thread on the pillow. “I didn’t want to watch anymore. It was stupid, anyway.”

Anders’ face softened, and he pulled his boyfriend closer, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“It’s okay, love,” he murmured. “How about you let Woofy outside and make us some popcorn while I watch the end, then we can start the next one.”

Garrett nodded reluctantly, sliding off of the couch and calling for Woofy as he made his way into the kitchen. As soon as Anders was sure he was out of sight, he turned the movie back on, leaning forward as he watched the last tense 15 minutes.

He exhaled once it was done, flopping back on the couch and turning it off.

“Is it over?”

Anders looked over his shoulder to see Garrett peering out of the kitchen, large bowl of popcorn cradled in one arm.

“Yup, you’re safe,” Anders smiled.

Garrett came in with the popcorn and a can of soda, Woofy trailing on his heels.

“Woofy, go lie down,” Anders commanded, pointing at his dog bed when Woofy tried to climb up on the couch.

“Um,” Garrett began, shifting his eyes nervously to look at Anders. “Is it okay if he stays up here for a bit? He’ll be good.”

“Love…” Anders sighed. “You know he’s not supposed to be on the furniture.”

“We’re not supposed to fuck on the couch, but we do anyway,” Garrett pointed out.

“Not in a while!”

“It was three days ago,” Garrett smirked. He threw a piece of popcorn at Anders, who shifted quickly to the side and caught it in his mouth. He made a face at Garrett before shaking his head.

“Fine,” he sighed. “What are we watching next?”

“ _Seeing Red_ ,” Garrett answered immediately.

Anders picked up the case, looking at the synopsis.

“You do know there're monsters in this, right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s why I have Woofy on one side and you on the other,” Garrett grinned.

Anders put the disc in without further comment before curling up next to Garrett and grabbing a handful of popcorn. The movie began a century ago, in a cave with miners uncovering a red, glowing rock.

“That’s red lyrium,” Garrett whispered.

“I gathered.”

It then moved to the present day (or, well, about fifteen years ago, when the movie was made) and focused on two down-on-their-luck brothers trying to get themselves out of debt. The one brother was trying to stay legitimate, but the other – the troublemaker, Anders thought – jumped on the first get rich quick scheme he could find. Which, of course, involved going to the aforementioned mine.

“So no one knows that this rock is down there, or what?” Anders asked, not nearly as enthralled with this movie as the last. Woofy took that opportunity to leave the room, also having lost interest.

“They know _something_ is down there,” Garrett explained. “But not monsters.”

“They don’t know monsters are down there, or there aren’t any monsters down there?”

“They don’t know!” Garrett exclaimed. “Why would they go into a cave full of monsters?”

“Because it’s a horror movie?” Anders said, giving him a disbelieving look.

“I wouldn’t go into a cave full of monsters.”

Anders sighed, fighting back a grin.

“You totally would, love. Sorry.”

“I would not!” Garrett protested, now turning all his attention to Anders.

“You would if you thought there was a dog in there.”

“I—“ Garrett faltered for a moment. “Okay, _maybe_ , but not if I thought there were monsters!”

“What if the monsters were trying to attack the dog?”

Garrett gasped in horror, looking at Anders in dismay.

“Why would you be so cruel?” he whispered. “Just for that, I’m sending _you_ into the cave after them instead.”

Anders laughed, resting his head on the back of the couch before turning back to Garrett. 

“I love your logic,” he grinned, pushing the empty popcorn bowl out of the way so he could crawl on top of his boyfriend. He began pressing small kisses along Garrett’s neck, the other man tangling his fingers in Anders’ hair as he tugged him closer.

“You know what these movies are missing?” Anders murmured into Garrett’s ear.

“You being scared?”

“I was thinking something more along the lines of your story from a couple weeks ago,” Anders replied, running a hand up under Garrett’s shirt.

“Remind me.”

Anders sat up, pulling off Garrett’s shirt and his own before kissing his way down the other man’s chest, pausing to tweak a nipple with his teeth. Garrett was now groaning softly, squirming underneath’s Anders’ touch.

“Wait,” Garrett froze, eyes shooting open.

Anders paused as well, looking at Garrett with alarm. Garrett looked back, eyes wide as the realization hit him.

“We died in my story,” he whispered.

“Oh, for fuck’s sa…” Anders sighed. “ _Not_ the part I was talking about, love.”

“Oh,” Garrett frowned. “But that was the only scary part of my story since I never got to Carver’s hook-hand.”

“I’m not trying to scare you!” Anders exclaimed. “I was talking about the whole proving-we-aren’t-virgins part.”

Garrett’s face lit up as it clicked. He grinned at Anders, folding his hands behind his head as he stretched back out.

“Nevermind. Prove away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror is my favorite genre of anything (books, movies, what have you) but I'm also really hard to scare, so this is a rare case where Garrett and I are not the same lol. Obviously the Curse of Koslun, Butcher of Lowtown, and Seeing Red are all based on game details, but the Kirkwall Carver was just to make fun of Carver cause I can't resist.


	23. Day 23 - Ghost Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett is still a little freaked out from movie night as they head to the Kirkwall Ghost Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - if the quest All That Remains bothers you, I reference it a bunch in this chapter. And some murder references and stuff like that, idk how much to warn about

“Have you seen my scarf?” Garrett called, muffled voice reverberating from the hall closet.

“Just take one of mine.”

“I had one that matched my hat,” Garrett grumbled, walking into the room in a red and white striped Champions hat.

Anders chuckled as his pouting boyfriend shot him a glare, sorting through their dresser.

“You look like a candy cane, love,” he grinned. “Maybe it’s for the best.”

Garrett opened his mouth to protest until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“Okay, maybe you’re right,” he chuckled, pulling off the hat.

“Something nondescript,” Anders smiled, squeezing his hand as he walked by. “You don’t want to attract any attention.”

“Ooh, worried someone is going to sweep me off my feet right in front of you?” Garrett teased.

Anders paused in the doorway, face a mask of innocence. 

“I meant from the ghosts.”

* * *

“Garrett, please at least put on a reflector or something,” Anders sighed in exasperation. “I can’t see you. I don’t want you to get hit by a car.”

“You can’t see me, cars can’t see me, _ghosts_ can’t see me…I think I’m good.” Garrett nodded matter-of-factly.

After Anders’ comment Garrett had taken the opposite approach, quickly changing into an all-black outfit – complete with hat, scarf that covered half his face, and gloves. He turned to look at Anders again, only his bright hazel eyes showing.

“You can hold my hand to make sure I don’t get lost.”

Anders couldn’t see his mouth, but from the crinkling around his eyes, he could tell Garrett was smirking. He sighed, giving Garrett a smile that he most likely couldn’t even see, and took his hand as they waited for their tour to start.

Garrett began swinging their arms slightly between them, watching Anders out of the corner of his eye. While he loved the way Anders looked in his uniform or everyday clothes (or out of them entirely) he had a particular fondness for the way he looked bundled up in the cold. Garrett was used to throwing on a sweatshirt and an old pair of jeans, not thinking twice about it. But Anders was so...put together. Like he walked out of a magazine. And it made him want to be better as well. Even his overly dramatic outfit that night was carefully coordinated, to Anders' benefit. He was proud to be seen in public with his boyfriend, even when no one recognized him.

Anders must have sensed Garrett’s gaze because he turned, giving him a confused look.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“You have some feathers on your shoulder,” Garrett replied lightly, picking them off.

“Oh, must have been from the hood,” Anders muttered, twisting his neck to look for more. “Thanks.”

Their tour guide finally appeared then, and everyone grew silent. Garrett shot one last look at Anders, eyebrows raised in excitement as Anders gave his hand another squeeze.

They were each handed a candle and began their walk to the first stop – the Dark Foundry, from _The Butcher of Lowtown_ – and Anders was eager to see the place in person.

“Do I look scary?”

Anders looked over to see Garrett holding the candle right in front of his face, widening his eyes when he got Anders’ attention. With the scarf covering his mouth and only his eyes showing, he did look a little otherworldly.

“Terrifying,” Anders grinned.

They stopped in front of the Foundry - an old, looming warehouse. The type of building no one would give a second glance at as they walked by. The tour guide opened the door, instructing the group to enter but wait for her right inside the entrance.

“Wait,” Garrett whispered. “We’re going _inside_? I don’t want to go in there!”

“It’ll be fine, love,” Anders soothed. “No ghosts, remember?”

Garrett reluctantly agreed, gripping Anders’ hand again as they followed the rest of the group.

Anders let out a small gasp of wonder once they entered the main room, still housing the rows of furnaces and assortment of melting tools. None of the murders had actually happened in this room – everything was done in the basement – but they had clearly kept the work area as authentic to the time as possible, immersing them in the story.

Garrett, meanwhile, had wandered away while the tour guide was speaking, picking up different tools to examine. Anders gestured for him to return as they prepared to move into the next room.

“See anything interesting?” he smirked.

“I don’t know what half those things were for,” Garrett replied, shaking his head. “Although it would be pretty fun trying to bake a loaf of bread in one of those ovens.”

He grinned as Anders chuckled.

“Well, don’t wander off too far, love. Who knows how safe the rest of this building is.”

Garrett snorted at the suggestion.

“You think _I’m_ going to go wander alone in this place? Please.”

They made their way through another room before descending the stairs into the large basement. This was the part of the foundry that was supposedly haunted, the ghosts of the Butcher’s victims unable to leave. Like the upper portion, the basement was kept in the same condition as it was when the murders were discovered. Large cages – just barely big enough to hold a person – littered the room, some hanging and some on the ground. Several operating tables and bags of surgical tools stood at one end and trunks of discarded clothes from the victims in another. They even recreated the shrine the Butcher had set up to his dead wife.

Anders was enthralled, listening to the same tale he heard the evening before in the movie. But actually being in the room where it happened had an entirely different effect than cuddling with his boyfriend on the living room couch. He could feel a chill in the air, shuddering slightly as his heart raced with fear as the guide continued. He was more than a little disturbed and it was exhilarating.

They eventually began making their way up another set of stairs and Anders let out a sigh of relief. He hoped the rest of the tour wasn’t going to be that intense, but for that part alone the trip was worth it. He turned to Garrett to make sure the other man was still okay when he realized...Garrett wasn’t there.

“Garrett?” he called out, looking around the crowd. He saw no signs of his boyfriend and, despite his wardrobe choices that evening, Garrett was still large and distinctive enough that he wouldn’t get lost in the shuffle.

“Excuse me, can we wait a minute?” Anders called to the tour guide. “I think we’re missing someone.”

His heart now racing for an entirely different reason, Anders bounded down the stairs two at a time and rushed back into the last room. He could hear the tour guide calling from behind him and several other members of their group following. He didn’t pay any attention, frantically searching the room with his eyes for any sign of Garrett.

Just as the tour guide caught up with him, Anders thought he heard a noise.

“Wait,” he hissed at the others, shushing them. A faint sound was coming from the front room, where they descended the first set of stairs.

Anders rushed in that direction, calling out Garrett’s name.

“Where are you, love?” he shouted, trying to keep the panic from his voice. “Holler again so I can find you.”

“Over here!” Came the voice almost immediately.

Anders turned and rushed in the direction of the sound. He stopped short when he saw his boyfriend, his too-large body partially trapped in one of the cages.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing in there?” Anders exclaimed, sprinting over to help extract him.

“I thought we were going back up these stairs,” Garrett explained sheepishly. “I was going to hide in here and scare you.”

“Sir, you’re _not_ supposed to touch the set pieces,” the tour guide scolded. “I explained that several times.”

“Duck your head down, love,” Anders murmured, gently giving him a final push out of the cage.

“Oh, freedom has never tasted so wonderful!” Garrett cried dramatically, rolling his neck.

Anders sighed, shaking his head as he fought back a laugh. The tour guide cleared her throat again, giving them a stern look.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.”

“What?!” Garrett and Anders exclaimed at the same time.

“We already paid for the whole tour,” Garrett argued.

“And you violated one of the first rules of our agreement,” the guide shot back. “It also says I have the discretion to remove anyone who may risk the safety of themselves or others.”

“But—“ Garrett began, but he was quickly shushed by Anders.

“It’s fine, we’ll leave,” he said. “I apologize for the trouble.”

The pair followed the rest of the group back outside, splitting off in the direction they came to return to their car.

“I’m sorry,” Garrett whispered, not meeting Anders’ eye. “This was my idea, and I ruined it.”

Anders nudged him with his elbow, smiling when Garrett finally looked over. Anders pulled off his glove, tugging Garrett’s off as well as he entwined their fingers together.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” he replied with another soft smile. “And I saw the part I wanted to see, anyway.”

“Yeah, but…” Garrett protested. “We had our whole evening planned around this, now we have nothing, and I feel bad.”

“Well,” Anders began. “We’re in the center of town. Anything you want to do while we’re here? Otherwise, I’m okay getting take-out and heading home.”

Garrett thought as they continued their lazy stroll back to the parking lot. He was tempted to just say fuck it and go home but felt like he needed to make it up to Anders.

Nothing came to him, however, and soon enough the car was in sight. Anders turned to look at him expectantly, but Garrett just sighed.

“I can’t think of anything,” he said glumly. “So I’ll give you a raincheck.”

Anders leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips with a smile.

“Fine with me,” he replied. “Let’s grab some food and head home.”

They got in the car and were buckling themselves in when Garrett began to chuckle quietly.

“What’s so funny?”

Garrett turned, grin breaking across his face.

“Admit it, that would have been a really awesome joke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Garrett's disappointed, but he should feel proud that he barely got scared!
> 
> The boys will have a little more fun next chapter. And again, thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and especially to leave comments <3


	24. Day 24 - Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Garrett engage in an impromptu (kinda) pumpkin carving session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T cause I say so. No real warnings.

**Anders:** _what time are you going to be home tonight?_

**Garrett:** _probably around 8, you can eat without me_

**Anders:** _I can wait. Was just wondering_

**Garrett:** [image attached]

**Garrett:** _those are my suspicious eyes_

**Anders:** _lol it’s nothing bad love, I’ll see you when you get home_

**Garrett:** _okay…_

**Anders:** _love you_

Garrett put his phone away, trying to think if he was forgetting something. They hadn’t made plans for that evening (that he could remember) since he was closing at the bakery. Anders had told him in the morning that he was going to spend the day running errands and maybe picking up some food, so he guessed it had to do with that. Maybe Anders was cooking him dinner as a surprise?

**Garrett:** _just as an fyi_

**Garrett:** _I really like meat_

**Garrett:** _steak in particular_

Just in case Anders was debating what he should make.

**Anders:** _I know all about your fondness for meat, love_

**Anders:** _I’m going to avoid the obvious joke here_

**Anders:** _why are you reminding me?_

**Garrett:** _no reason :)_

Garrett pocketed his phone again, wandering into the kitchen to see if Sandal needed any help. It was a Tuesday, which meant they weren’t really that busy, and Sandal was just putting the finishing touches on some sugar cookies.

Bethany came into the back a few minutes later, wiping her hands off on a towel. She gestured for Garrett to head to the front of the store while she went over to Sandal, complimenting his work. Sandal beamed with pride, handing her a cookie that she took with a smile.

“What’s up?” Garrett asked when she reappeared behind the counter.

“Have you ever met Merrill’s family?” she asked with no pretext.

“No?” Garrett replied, trying to remember if he had. “She lives with her grandmother, that’s about all I know. I may have met her before, I don’t know. Why?”

“Just curious."

“You can’t just _say_ that.”

“I may have overheard a conversation between Carver and mom the other night,” she replied casually. “He wants them to meet.”

“Okay?”

“He’s _serious_ , Gare!” Beth said, swatting him on the arm. She lowered her voice to a whisper, eyes growing wide. “Do you think he’s going to ask her to marry him?”

Garrett was speechless for a moment as he processed the thought, fighting the brief surge of jealousy in his chest.

“Carver can’t get married first!” he blurted out. “He should be married _last_.”

“Why?” Beth laughed. “Are we supposed to be waiting around for you?”

“Are _you_ getting married?” Garrett gasped.

“No!” Beth threw her hands in the air, rolling her eyes. “Just forget I said anything.”

She walked back to the register as the door chimed. Before the person could approach she whirled around quickly, pointing a finger at Garrett.

“And don’t you _dare_ say anything.”

* * *

“So I think Carver might ask Merrill to marry him,” Garrett announced that night over dinner.

Anders raised an eyebrow over his glass of water before shooting Garrett an amused grin.

“And what got that idea into your head, love?”

“Beth said something today at work,” Garrett explained, moving his not-steak dinner around on his plate. “She thought Carver was asking my mom about meeting Merrill’s family.”

“That’s sweet,” Anders nodded. “Merrill would make an adorable bride.”

“She would,” Garrett agreed. “But she’d also be legally bound to Carver. That’s like a prison sentence.”

Anders choked on his mouthful of food, washing it down with another gulp of water.

“I’m pretty sure she’s making the choice willingly,” Anders replied with a chuckle.

“Do you think I’d get to be in the wedding?”

“Does Carver have other friends?”

Garrett grinned, shrugging slightly.

“I think so,” he replied. “None as cool as me, obviously.”

“You’re his brother, love,” Anders smirked. “I’d imagine you’d be involved somehow.”

“You don’t know that!” Garrett exclaimed. “He could ban me from the wedding out of spite. Don’t tell me you can’t see him doing that.”

Anders hummed in agreement, nodding his head.

“Besides,” Garrett grinned. “He might ask _you_ to be best man. I’d watch out.”

Anders looked at him in horror, mouth pausing mid-chew.

“Please don’t suggest that,” he whispered.

“ _I_ should be best man,” Garrett huffed. “I’m not handing it over to you without a fight.”

“We don’t even know there’s going to _be_ a wedding, love,” Anders pointed out, relaxing slightly. “This is just scheming between you and your sister.”

“Fine, fine,” Garrett sighed. “Change of subject. So, why did you want to know when I was coming home tonight? Since it clearly wasn’t to surprise me with steak.”

Anders rolled his eyes as he took their plates to the sink, Garrett following a short distance behind. Anders didn’t reply until the dishes were rinsed off and placed in the dishwasher.

“Come with me into the garage,” he said, making his way to the door.

“Are we doing what I think we’re doing?” Garrett grinned.

“Going to the garage?”

“And…?” Garrett teased, descending the few steps into the space. His eager grin fell when he saw Anders reach for a pumpkin sitting on a shelf.

“And…getting pumpkins?” Anders replied, giving Garrett a confused look. “Hold this one for me.”

He gave Garrett one large pumpkin, taking the second from the shelf and heading back into the kitchen.

“Just put it on the counter for a minute,” Anders directed as he put his down before rushing into the living room to grab the newspaper.

Garrett watched wordlessly as Anders spread the newspaper out on the kitchen table, then grabbed a marker and some knives from the drawer with one hand and his pumpkin with the other.

“Bring yours over here,” Anders said, waving him over.

Garrett still didn’t say anything, doing as he was asked. Anders handed him a knife with a nervous smile, wondering why Garrett hadn't spoken.

“Am I doing this right?” he asked uncertainly. “Did I forget something?”

“Are we carving jack o’lanterns?” Garrett asked, breaking into a delighted grin.

“That was the idea.” Anders let out a small sigh of relief, smiling once more.

“I, um…I’ve never done this before,” he continued, flushing a little as he shrugged one shoulder. “And I know you like this stuff so I thought it might be fun?”

Garrett bit his lip, happiness welling in his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Anders asked, looking at him suspiciously. “You look like you’re going to cry.”

“I’m just really happy,” Garrett choked out, grinning wider.

Anders relaxed, squeezing his hand briefly before picking up the knife, ready to stab it into the pumpkin.

“I’m going to make a cat.”

“Love, wait!” Garrett shouted, stilling his hand. “We have to empty them first.”

“I…know,” Anders replied, shifting his eyes away. “I was getting ready to do that. How…uh, show me how you do it?”

Garrett smiled, taking his own knife and showing Anders how to cut open the top, watching as the other man repeated it on his own pumpkin.

“And _then_ ,” Garrett said excitedly. “The best part!”

He rolled up his sleeve, reaching his hand in and pulling out a big clump of pumpkin innards. Anders made a horrified face, grimacing as Garrett plopped the mass down on a section of newspaper.

“ _That's_  what’s inside a pumpkin? I thought it was all…I don’t know. Soft? Like pumpkin pie?”

Garrett snorted, shaking his head.

“That’s pureed pumpkin,” he explained. “We have to get all this stuff out first before we carve our designs. Have you had roasted pumpkin seeds before?”

Anders shook his head no.

“We can save them if you want,” Garrett offered. “Cook them in the oven for a snack.”

Anders shrugged noncommittally. Garrett grabbed a bowl to hold them anyway, figuring they could decide later.

They cleaned their pumpkins thoroughly, washing off their hands before studying the outsides.

“Can I make my cat now?” Anders asked.

“Sure,” Garrett chuckled. “You might want to draw it first, though.”

“Okay,” Anders frowned, looking at the marker before sitting down and pulling his pumpkin close.

Garrett couldn’t see what Anders was drawing, but his brow was furrowed, tongue sticking out slightly between his lips as he concentrated. It was adorable, and he couldn’t resist taking a few shots secretly with his phone.

“Hey!” Anders protested.

“I’m commemorating the experience,” Garrett grinned. “’Anders’ First Pumpkin Carving.’ I love it.”

Anders sighed, smiling bashfully as he went back to his work.

“Can we save the rest for _after_ I’m finished?”

* * *

A short time, and many frustrated shouts from Anders later, both pumpkins were complete. Garrett fished out two old candles, cutting them down to size to place inside and they brought them out to the back deck to light.

“Mine’s a little…lopsided,” Anders remarked sadly.

“It’s your first try,” Garrett reassured him, pressing a kiss to his head as Anders made an unconvinced noise.

“But yours is _awesome_.”

“I have a lot of practice,” Garrett chuckled. “You’ve seen my cakes. And gingerbread houses. Some of them have a lot more elaborate designs than this.”

“You made a perfect dragon,” Anders insisted. “ _Without_ a pattern. I couldn’t even get my cat’s whiskers straight.”

He looked so forlorn. Garrett wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

“I can’t do half the things you do, love,” he murmured. “And I happen to think your cat is adorable.”

Anders paused, pondering his creation.

“He is pretty cute, isn’t he?”

“Very,” Garrett affirmed. He tipped Anders’ chin up, placing a proper kiss on his lips.

“You know who else is pretty cute?” Garrett whispered.

“Let me guess,” Anders smiled with another kiss. “Woofy?”

Garrett sighed, stepping back.

“Am I that predictable?”

“Yes, you are,” Anders laughed. He grabbed Garrett’s hand, the other man grumbling as he was pulled back inside.

“I was going to say you next!” he protested.

“I’m sure you were,” Anders grinned. “How about you just show me instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another only-half-on-topic prompts but idc lol. We got there eventually. I love shyly overexcited Anders.
> 
> Edit: There is now [AMAZINGLY adorable art](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/post/152561189075/boop-hey-hello-i-had-to-quickly-doodle-this-scene#notes) from [kirkwallgirl](http://kirkwallgirl.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! Thank you again so much <3


	25. Day 25 - Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has two surprises for Garrett...he doesn't handle either of them very well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - T is my new G with these dorks

“So I’ll pick you up at 6 tonight?”

“Yup,” Garrett replied, leaning over to exchange a quick kiss before exiting the car. “Have fun with Justice. I guess…tell him I said hi?”

Anders chuckled, patting Garrett’s leg.

“Will do,” he smiled. “Have a good day at work, love.”

Garrett got out of the car, preparing to shut the door when he paused, leaning back in.

“And if Justice is going to be in this car when you pick me up, _please_ give me a warning.”

Anders only smiled wider, nodding his head.

“I doubt he will be, but I’ll remember.”

Garrett exhaled, seemingly satisfied, and with a small wave went into the bakery.

* * *

**Anders:** _Justice is with me_

**Anders:** _this is your warning_

**Anders:** _:)_

“Oh no,” Garrett wailed, looking at his phone. He slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down until he was sitting between the donut cart and coffee maker.

“Uh,” Beth paused, taking in the sight. “What’s your problem?”

“Justice is coming to pick me up with Anders,” Garrett moaned, hiding his head in his hands.

“Why?”

Garrett looked up to see Beth nervously fixing her hair in the reflection of the glass case.

“Because my boyfriend likes to torture me,” he grumbled. “And I doubt he’s going to come into the bakery, so don’t bother.”

“You don’t know that,” Beth retorted. “Or maybe I’ll go out and say hello.”

“You have no shot, Bethy,” Garrett said, shaking his head. “And he’s like…20 years older than you. _And_ you’re taken.”

Beth just rolled her eyes, continuing to comb through her hair with her fingers.

“A, you don’t know that. B, I don’t care. And C, that's a technicality.”

“Alright,” Garrett sighed, standing. He patted her on the head as he walked by, mussing up her hair again to loud protests. “Good luck with that.”

Anders (and Justice) arrived about ten minutes later, right as Garrett said goodbye to Sandal for the evening. Beth had been finished for a while but kept coming up with excuses to stick around, much to Garrett’s amusement.

Anders walked in, smiling at Bethany before walking over to Garrett and giving him a kiss hello.

“Ready to go, love?”

Garrett pulled him over off to the side a bit, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“Beth wants to say hi to Justice.”

Anders looked at him sharply, eyes narrowing in suspicion as Bethany tried to casually linger near the display cases.

“She’s not going to…call him anything, is she?”

“I will disown her if she does,” Garrett promised. “But I really think she just wants to say hi and bat her eyes a little.”

Anders sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Justice was sitting in the back of Anders’ car, looking out of the window opposite the store, so he didn’t notice their approach until Garrett opened the passenger side door.

“Hey,” he greeted.

Justice opened his mouth to respond, but Anders poked his head in first.

“Garrett’s sister wants to say hello.”

The pair exchanged an unreadable look, and Justice nodded, exiting the car to walk around to the sidewalk, just as Beth was exiting the bakery.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, putting on an air of surprise. “I had no idea you were coming by! Nice to see you again.”

Garrett opened up his mouth to remind her that she did, indeed, know Justice was coming by, but a swift kick to his calf from Anders shushed him.

“Nice to see you again too, Miss Hawke,” Justice smiled, holding out his hand as Beth giggled.

Garrett made a gagging noise, Anders elbowing him to stop as Beth shot him a glare.

“Okay, see you tomorrow night, Bethy,” Garrett shouted. “I’m hungry and Anders promised me steak.”

“No, I didn’t!” Anders objected.

“Bye, Beth!” Garrett called, getting into the passenger seat and closing the door. He rolled down the window to wave. “Bye! To the other people riding in this vehicle: my stomach says please hurry up.”

Anders sighed, shaking his head.

“Sorry, Beth,” he said. “See you tomorrow.”

“It was a pleasure,” Justice told her with a smile. He glanced over at Garrett, who was still glaring at them from the front seat of the car, before taking Bethany’s hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers. She began giggling again, covering her mouth as her face flushed.

With another smile, Justice returned to the car. Beth turned to look at her brother, who was now practically staring in horror as the window slowly closed. She gave him a smug smile before turning and heading back inside the bakery.

“You have a lovely sister,” Justice remarked. Anders bit back a laugh as Garrett groaned and sank in his seat.

“She’s unavailable,” he mumbled.

“Unavailable for what?” Justice asked. “To say hello?”

Garrett sulked, not responding as Anders pulled into traffic. He was a little assuaged once he realized they were just dropping Justice off at his apartment and not spending the evening together. As soon as he was out of the car, Garrett perked up again.

“So, where are we eating?” he asked brightly.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Anders laughed. “I made plans for us, don’t worry.”

Instead of driving to a restaurant, however, Anders continued out of town, earning a worried glance from his boyfriend.

It wasn’t until they began seeing signs for Hightown Haunted House that he really began to panic.

“Huh,” Garrett began, clearing his throat. “I didn’t even realize Kirkwall had a haunted house. That’s a little much, even for me.”

He laughed nervously, Anders just humming in acknowledgment.

“So…where are we going?” Garrett asked, doing his best to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

“I told you I made plans, love,” Anders replied. “Don’t worry.”

Garrett turned and looked to see a small smile playing on his boyfriend’s lips, doing nothing to calm his nerves.

A large, menacing house came looming up suddenly in the distance, and Garrett felt his anxiety spike again.

“I’m not really that hungry anymore,” he said. He faked a yawn, stretching slightly in his seat. “I think I’d rather just go home and maybe head to bed early.”

Anders looked at him briefly before shaking his head.

“We drove all the way out here, love,” he replied. “I was going to surprise you.”

“I’m surprised!” Garrett responded eagerly. “Justice was a great surprise. Let’s go home now.”

Anders chuckled, reaching over to take Garrett’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Justice wasn’t the surprise,” he said. “ _This_ is.”

A much larger sign advertising the haunted house was now right in front of them, instructing them to make the next right and they would arrive at their destination.

“Anders…” Garrett began.

“Shhhh,” Anders soothed. “I promise I’ll protect you.”

He smirked as Garrett let out a little noise, slumping in his seat as they pulled into the parking lot and weaved their way through the excited people making their way to the house. It looked even larger and more intimidating now that they were up close. The parking lot was surrounded by overgrown shrubbery, essentially closing them in and blocking them from the outside world.

Anders parked and turned the car off, turning to look at Garrett with a smile.

“Surprise.”

“I don’t like this surprise,” Garrett replied. “I hope you didn’t already buy tickets cause I’m not getting out of this car.”

“It’ll be fine, love,” Anders insisted. “It can’t be _that_ scary, I just saw a bunch of little kids go in.”

“You said that on the hayride!” Garrett exclaimed.

“And you made it through that in one piece,” Anders smiled.

When Garrett didn’t budge, Anders let out a small sigh, reaching over to brush Garrett’s hair behind his ear with a tender smile.

“I'll make you a deal,” he said softly. “Let’s go up to the entrance, and you can take a look inside. If you still think it’s too scary, we can go home. Okay?”

Garrett looked over at his boyfriend, immediately feeling guilty when he saw the eager, hopeful look on Anders’ face. Was this what he looked like every time he dragged Anders around on one of his schemes?

With a sigh, he nodded, giving Anders a warning stare.

“One look around, or I’m bolting.”

Anders smiled happily, jumping out of the car as Garrett followed. He grabbed Garrett’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they made their way up the long flight of stairs to the front door.

As they got closer, he noticed that the line split in two, with the line on the left being the longer one. Anders went to the right.

“What’s the difference?” Garrett asked as they stopped right outside the door to wait.

“Tickets or no tickets,” Anders replied. He shrugged slightly, giving Garrett a small smile. “I called ahead.”

Garrett sighed, feeling even more guilty knowing that Anders had already purchased their tickets. Not that the money was a big deal, but he had obviously been planning this and now Garrett was going to ruin it.

They didn’t have to wait long before they made it to the front of the line. As soon as they stepped through the door, they were hit with an overwhelming, fragrant smell.

Garrett sniffed, looking at Anders in confusion as they stepped up to the ticket counter.

“It smells like they’re cooking--”

“Anders, table for two,” Anders interrupted, speaking to the girl behind the counter.

“Right this way,” came a voice as another girl appeared, carrying two menus and looking at them with an expectant smile. She was dressed in an elaborate maid costume…although judging from her makeup, she wasn’t supposed to be a live one.

“This place is a _restaurant_?” Garrett hissed as they followed the girl up a flight of stairs.

“Yes, love,” Anders chuckled. “Surprise?”

“I feel like such an idiot,” Garrett mumbled.

The girl led them to a relatively private corner booth, handing them each a menu as they sat before promising their server would be with them shortly. Garrett took a moment to look around, amazed at the authenticity of the decorations, somehow making him feel both welcome and on edge.

“I wasn’t going to scare you,” Anders murmured, interrupting his thoughts. “Maybe just tease you a little.”

Garrett looked at him over his menu, smiling at the mischievous grin on Anders’ face.

“Well, it worked,” he laughed, glancing back to his menu. “So I’ll just have to…”

He stopped short, letting out a small gasp before meeting Anders’ concerned gaze.

“They have steak!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably isn't at all what anyone was expecting, but I got to this prompt and was like...there is NO way that Garrett is going to voluntarily go to a haunted house after the last few chapters, and no one would be cruel enough to drag him to one, knowing how scared he would get. So I had to get a little creative lol.


	26. Day 26 - Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawke family holds the delayed bonfire in honor of Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - this one is a bit angsty, sorry

“Anders!” Leandra cried, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

Garrett grinned as Anders returned the hug, blushing slightly at the praise.

“Alright Mom, he didn’t come here to get mauled,” Garrett teased. “He still has Carver to deal with.”

As if on cue, Carver wandered into the living room, face lighting up when he spotted Anders.

“Hey Anders,” he said eagerly, rushing over. “We’re getting ready to start the hot dogs, I saved you a seat.”

He pushed by Garrett, trying to pull Anders with him, but Leandra swatted his hand away.

“Say hello to your brother,” she scolded. Carver shot Garrett a glare, mumbling something that vaguely sounded like a hello.

“Hey, Carver,” Garrett replied, grinning. “How’s my favorite brother?”

Carver rolled his eyes, looking impatiently at Anders, who only gave him a patient smile in return.

“We’ll be out soon,” he promised.

Carver begrudgingly accepted the answer, heading back the way he came.

“Thank you,” Anders said to Leandra. “It’s been an exciting month.”

“I’m sure,” she replied, squeezing his arm. “I’m happy you could make it tonight.”

“Can we stop talking?” Garrett cut in. “I need to get some meat in my mouth.”

“Oh my God,” Anders muttered, rubbing his forehead.

“Go ahead, boys,” Leandra chuckled. “I know how Garrett gets.”

Garrett grinned, preparing to say something else when Anders elbowed him in the side.

“Not in front of your mother,” he hissed. Anders grabbed his arm, smiling politely at Leandra as he dragged Garrett towards the back door.

“I wasn’t going to say anything bad!” Garrett insisted. “I behave around my mom.”

“Sure you do, love.”

They entered the backyard, the rest of the group gathered around the fire pit.

“We’re here!” Garrett announced.

“ _Finally_ ,” Beth cheered.

The rest of the group clapped, Garrett giving them a parade wave as they walked over and took their seats. Carver let out a disappointed huff when Anders opted to sit next to Garrett on the opposite side of the pit.

“Someone please give Garrett some meat,” Anders requested, warming his hands.

“I thought that was your job,” Bela snorted. Garrett nodded enthusiastically as Anders sighed, grinning.

“Don’t get him started.”

Leandra joined them at that moment, sitting in between Beth and Carver.

“I won’t bother you all for long,” she smiled as Beth handed her a hot dog she had already started.

“Don’t be silly, Mom,” Garrett scoffed. “We’re all here for you as much as anything.”

Leandra took a deep breath, looking around the group in turn with a sad smile. Bethany reached over and squeezed her hand, giving her an encouraging nod in return.

“So,” Leandra began. “I know we’re a little late with our celebration this year, thanks to our resident superstar.”

Anders grinned and shook his head as Leandra gave him a teasing smile.

“But I know Malcolm more than forgives us for such a wonderful reason,” she continued. “And I’m so thrilled to have all of you here this year to honor his memory.”

“I still can’t even imagine how excited Dad would have been to see the Champs in the World Series,” Garrett grinned. “ _Win_ the World Series, I should say.”

“It would have made his decade,” Carver snorted. “He would have been talking about this for the next five years.”

“He would have been proud of all of you, too,” Leandra added. “Just like I am.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Beth murmured.

Everyone was quiet for a minute as they roasted their food, Beth finally clearing her throat to speak.

“Remember that one year Dad swore we could cook hamburgers over the fire like the hot dogs?” she said with a grin.

“He made that weird contraption…wasn’t it for fish or something?” Garrett chuckled.

“He kept insisting it would work,” Carver added. “And the meat just kept falling out of the cracks, and he would get so frustrated. It was a very Garrett moment.”

“Hey!” Garrett protested as the others laughed. Anders leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“It does sound like something you would do, love,” Anders teased. “I guess I know where you get it from.”

Everyone quieted down again, checking their food before Fenris coughed softly.

“I remember the first year I came to his birthday party,” he said. He turned to look at Garrett, the pair exchanging a grin.

“He kept trying to drag me into the conversation,” Fenris continued. “And almost caught his shirt on fire leaning over the pit to talk.”

Everyone burst into laughter, Anders shaking his head.

“I’m sorry I never got to meet him,” Anders said. “I have a feeling I’d be looking at Garrett in the future.”

“Well you couldn’t ask for a better man,” Leandra smiled.

“My dog’s done,” Carver announced, raising his skewer. “Time for the toast.”

Anders looked at Garrett in confusion as everyone lifted their food. Garrett gestured for Anders to do the same before clearing his throat.

“So, for the new person this year,” he began, Anders rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Dad didn’t like birthday cakes, so instead of blowing out the candles we would all roast a hot dog. When they were done, we’d sing Happy Birthday and then Dad would take the first bite. Now we sing and take a bite at the same time.”

Anders smiled, nodding as they began the song. He had to admit to himself that the entire thing seemed a little silly, but everyone was so enthusiastic he pushed the thought away. Bethany had her head resting on her mother’s shoulder as they sang, Garrett was singing loudly at the top of his voice, and even Carver had unreservedly thrown himself into the song. Their friends – while slightly less animated – participated happily, there to support the people they loved. And Anders knew they deserved nothing less.

He scooted over until he was sitting almost hip-to-hip with Garrett, wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him close. Garrett looked over in surprise, although he didn’t miss a beat, and Anders just smiled as he picked up the tune. It was only then that Garrett faltered, eyes growing soft as he leaned into the other man’s arms. Anders looked across the fire to see both Leandra and Beth smiling in his direction, and he gave them a brief nod of gratefulness as the song wound down.

Everyone raised their food higher on the last notes before taking the first bite.

“I don’t think mine’s cooked all the way,” Garrett announced, scrunching his nose up at the hot dog before shrugging and taking another bite. “Still good, though.”

“Love, don’t eat that,” Anders laughed, trying to push it away. “You’re going to get sick.”

“I’ll be fine,” Garrett grinned. He twisted away so Anders couldn’t reach, the other man leaning over to try to wrestle the stick from his hand.

“Garrett, I don’t feel like listening to you be sick all night…”

“I said I’ll be _fine_ ,” Garrett insisted again.

Anders managed to grab Garrett’s skewer right as his boyfriend pulled in the opposite direction, causing the hot dog to come loose and fly through the air...landing right in Carver’s lap.

“Ugh!” Carver shouted, brushing the food off of his lap immediately and sending it flying into the fire.

“Noooo!” Garrett wailed dramatically. “My _meat_! How am I going to suggestively eat in front of my boyfriend _now_?”

“There’s a whole package left, you goof,” Bela laughed, holding up an unopened package of hot dogs.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Fenris sighed, snatching it from her hand.

Merrill giggled, leaning over to whisper something in Carver’s ear that had him squirming uncomfortably next to her.

“My beautiful meat,” Garrett lamented, slumping sadly against Anders. “It was so _thick_ and _long_ and…”

“ _Garrett_!” Beth snapped.

Anders smacked his leg, giving Garrett a disbelieving look as the other man grinned back.

“I’m sorry,” Garrett sighed, leaning close to Anders’ ear. “It just reminded me of your—“

“Garrett, I swear to God,” Anders warned.

“What?” Garrett blinked. “I was going to say it reminded me of your dinner the other night. The sausage from that deli I really liked?”

He squinted his eyes, looking at Anders suspiciously.

“What did _you_ think I was talking about?”

Anders studied him for a moment, trying to decide if he was serious. He finally gestured for Garrett to come closer, the other man dipping his head down so Anders could whisper in his ear, letting his hand casually linger on Garrett’s upper thigh. His boyfriend swallowed audibly, eyes growing wide before he sat back up, nodding as Anders grinned smugly.

Garrett cleared his throat, asking Fenris politely for a new hot dog as everyone stared at the pair. Anders said nothing, primly eating his own food as Garrett roasted another. When no one said anything, Garrett sighed, shaking his head slightly before sitting up and plastering his usual charming smile on his face.

“So,” he began. “How about that World Series?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's for the best that hot dog ended up in the fire. I think we all know Garrett would not have behaved.


	27. Day 27 - Candy Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett persuades Anders to finally go candy shopping for trick-or-treat and Anders gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for Garrett's successful mostly off-camera seduction skills

Garrett rolled over, peeking one eye open to check the time before turning back to face Anders with a groan.

“Too early,” he grumbled, pulling the covers over them as he cuddled closer. “And too cold.”

“You’re like a furnace, love,” Anders yawned. “You’re always hot.”

“You’re just saying that cause I’m naked,” Garrett mumbled.

Anders chuckled, running a hand down Garrett’s bare side for good measure.

“Can’t it be both?”

Garrett smiled, closing his eyes as silence settled comfortably between them. Anders was just about to drift off again when Garrett sighed, shifting slightly against him.

“We should probably go and get the Halloween candy today,” he mused.

“Do you think we’ll even get any kids out here?”

“We’re not that far out in the middle of nowhere,” Garrett replied, rolling onto his back to stretch. “I’d rather be prepared.”

“You mean you’d rather have extra bags of candy lying around the house for yourself,” Anders smirked, moving over to rest his chin on Garrett’s chest.

“Never.”

Anders chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Garrett’s torso.

“We can go, love,” he said. “I have no other plans today.”

“Awesome,” Garrett yawned. He threw the covers off, shivering slightly as the chilly air hit his body, before turning to his boyfriend.

“But first, wanna help me wake up in the shower?”

“The hot water will do that,” Anders replied sleepily.

“I meant a _different_ kind of waking up.”

He reached over, palming Anders’ half-hard cock for emphasis. Anders moaned quietly, hips pressing into Garrett’s hand of their own accord. Garrett grinned as he felt Anders harden completely under his touch, the other man glaring at him through heavy eyes.

“You twisted my arm,” he grumbled, swatting Garrett’s hand away with a smirk as he got out of bed.

“Oh, is that what that was?” Garrett asked innocently. “I meant to twist your dick, my mistake. I’ll go back to sleep now.”

Anders grabbed his arm with a laugh, dragging him towards the bathroom.

“You got me up,” he smirked, glancing down at his cock. “In more ways than one. Don’t think you’re getting out of this now.”

* * *

A few hours later and they were both wandering the aisles at the local chain store, fighting their way through the rest of the candy-shopping crowd.

“Does it matter what we get?” Anders asked, pulling his hat lower as he elbowed past a woman and her three shouting children.

“You can go wait in the car,” Garrett replied. “Or go shop in the…I don’t know, vacuum section or something where you won’t be bothered.”

“I feel like there’s a pun in there somewhere.”

Garrett grinned, shaking his head.

“I know what I want,” he said. “I just need to find it.”

Anders kept his head down as more people shoved by and Garrett squinted at the shelves.

“We should have come here sooner,” he sighed. “Most of this stuff is boring.”

“It’s candy, love,” Anders replied. “Those little creatures aren’t going to care as long as it has sugar.”

Garrett scoffed, shooting him a look.

“Clearly you’ve never gone trick-or-treating.”

“ _No_ , I haven’t,” Anders retorted with a scowl. “I’m just going by logic.”

Garrett paused, thinking, before his face lit up.

“Would you rather go trick-or-treating ourselves this year?”

Anders chuckled as the tension left his body.

“I don’t think anyone would mistake either of us for children.”

“Well…” Garrett frowned. “Do we know anyone with a kid we can borrow for the night?”

Anders shook his head no, and Garrett turned back to the shelves, still pondering the situation. He turned to Anders after a moment, throwing a bag of candy into their basket.

“Does Neria count?” he asked. “She technically has a kid in her stomach.”

“I don’t think so, love.”

Garrett grumbled under his breath, picking out another bag at random and tossing it into the cart.

They wandered down the aisle, Garrett seemingly losing interest in the venture. Once they turned into the next aisle, however, his entire demeanor changed, eyes widening in excitement as he whipped around to face his boyfriend.

“We need to throw a costume party,” he whispered reverently.

Anders gave him a doubtful look, opening his mouth to attempt to dissuade him from the idea but Garrett was already grabbing pumpkin-shaped plates and tossing them in with the candy.

“Love…” Anders began hesitantly. “Let’s talk about this for a minute.”

“Do you not like the pumpkin plates?” Garrett asked, picking them back up. “The ghost ones would be okay if we got a dark tablecloth…”

“No, just...” Anders reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him halfway between the basket and the shelf. “You don’t have to do this just because I’ve never been trick-or-treating.”

“Oh, I already forgot about that,” Garrett replied offhandedly. “I just want to throw a costume party.”

He grinned as Anders sighed, letting go of his wrist.

“We can do it the day before Halloween,” Garrett continued. “I don’t have to work, and Beth gets done at 6. I’m sure Fenris and Bela will come, and Carver’ll show if Merrill does.”

“Or when he finds out there’s free food,” Anders smirked. “Or that I’ll be there.”

“Good points,” Garrett laughed. “Maybe I’ll invite Neria, too. So Howe will be there, and you’ll have a friend.”

He looked hopefully at Anders before realizing what he said, flinching and biting his lip as Anders raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“Is there…do you want to invite anyone?”

“Sure,” Anders nodded. “I’ll invite all my friends.”

Garrett smiled slightly, waiting for Anders to continue.

“That was a joke, love” Anders grimaced. “I doubt Justice wants to come, but I’ll invite him anyway. _If_ we even do this.”

“Let’s just assume we’re going to have a party,” Garrett replied, nodding decisively. “Worst case, we save the stuff for next year.”

Anders made a face but didn't reply as Garrett resumed his shopping spree.

“I’ll bake some fun desserts,” Garrett half-mumbled to himself as he tossed colorful cupcake wrappers and decorations into the basket. “I have to go to the store anyway…”

Anders remained silent, letting Garrett have his fun in the hopes they would get out of the store sooner.

About 15 minutes later, Garrett turned to him with a satisfied smile.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” he sighed as they walked towards the cash register.

Garrett turned to his boyfriend once they were in line, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

“Now,” he began somberly, “comes the hard part.”

Anders raised an eyebrow as Garrett paused for effect.

“We need to talk about costumes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anders. I don't think he has any idea what he subtly agreed to. Sorry if this one is a little rushed, I edited it quickly. 
> 
> Only 4 more to go! I won't have them all up by Halloween (BOOOO, ME, I'm disappointed in myself) but they will be up in the next few days. 
> 
> As usual, thanks for all the comments <3


	28. Day 28 - Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett thinks he found a monster; Anders tells him a monster story in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - there's nothing actually scary, just a little suspense. Unless you don't like groundhogs

“I think there’s a monster living in our backyard,” Garrett announced with a sigh, plopping down on the couch next to Anders.

“Are you sure one of your decorations didn’t get loose, love?” Anders asked absentmindedly. He continued to scroll through his tablet, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“ _Yes_ , I’m sure,” Garrett huffed. “It’s living underground, whatever it is.”

Anders paused at that, giving Garrett a sidelong stare.

“Where?”

“In the backyard, I already told you.”

“The backyard is big,” Anders replied. “Is it close to the house?”

Garrett shrugged.

“Kinda? Close enough that I saw it when I was out there with Woofy.”

Anders threw his tablet on the cushion with a sigh, reaching out a hand as he stood.

“Show me.”

Garrett led him out back, walking about halfway across the yard before stopping in front of a decently-sized hole.

“There,” he pointed. “Monster hole.”

Anders kneeled down, scrunching his nose as he concentrated.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just a groundhog burrow, love,” he said. “Nothing to worry about.”

He gave Garrett a smile as he stood and started to head back to the house, Garrett following a short distance behind.

“How do you know?” Garrett asked suddenly.

Anders stopped, turning to look at him.

“How do I know it’s a groundhog?” he repeated. “I don’t, but that’s what the hole looks like.”

Garrett nodded slowly, giving Anders a knowing look.

“So it _could_ be something else?”

Anders rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly.

“Like what, love?” he sighed. “Groundhogs are harmless, just leave it be.”

“It could ruin our crops.”

Anders looked around the backyard, bare save for the trees and fallen leaves.

“Do I need to point out the obvious?”

“What if it decided the ground wasn’t warm enough and it wanted to live in the house?” Garrett countered. “Do you really want Pounce around a groundhog?”

Anders blinked at him for a moment before wordlessly turning and walking into the house. Pounce was waiting in his spot on the couch when Anders returned, and he picked both the cat and tablet up as he made himself comfortable once more.

He had almost forgotten about the hole, leisurely petting Pounce and reading through the local paper until Garrett reappeared, taking a seat quietly next to him. Anders smiled at him before turning his attention back to the sports page.

“Maybe we should adopt the groundhog.”

Garrett was pointedly not looking at him, playing around on his phone as if he was completely disinterested. Anders didn’t reply, hoping that silence would be the best way to get him to stop the train of thought.

“It would probably be a lot happier in the house than in the ground,” Garrett continued, undeterred.

“We are not adopting a groundhog. Or whatever is living in that hole - monster or not.”

“I wouldn’t want it if it were a monster,” Garrett argued. “But I looked up groundhogs, and they’re cute.”

Anders sighed, putting his tablet down before turning slightly to face Garrett.

"No."

Garrett opened his mouth to protest, but Anders held up a hand, stopping him. 

“Love, let me tell you a real monster story.”

Garrett bit his lip, suddenly regretting putting the idea in Anders’ head, but he nodded anyway.

Anders paused for effect, scooting closer and leveling Garrett with a serious look.

“When I was little,” he began in a whisper. “I lived near someplace called Devil’s Basin.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“You’re right,” Anders nodded solemnly. “Rumors were, there was a monster that lived at the bottom of the water, and it liked to feed on little children. So we were told to never, ever go there alone.”

“Is it still there?” Garrett whispered, eyes wide. “We should take Carver.”

“Love, let me finish,” Anders said impatiently. He cleared his throat, lowering his tone once more.

“We were told never to go there alone,” he repeated. “But on the other side of the basin was this really cool cave, and my friends and I wanted to explore it.”

Garrett gasped, but didn’t interrupt.

“We tried to sneak over there one day, but my friends' parents found out and grounded them. I decided to scout it out on my own one day. I figured if it looked cool enough, I could probably convince everyone to skip school or something and go back."

“But you were _alone_ ,” Garrett breathed. “Weren’t you scared?”

Anders shrugged, giving him a small smile.

“I was alone all the time anyway, it wasn’t like there was anyone who cared enough to stop me from going,” he replied. “And I was a good swimmer, so I knew I’d be able to make it across the basin faster than all of them.”

“But the monster!”

Anders grinned, patting Garrett on the leg.

“I’m getting to that, love,” he chuckled. Garrett nodded his head, still staring at him with wide eyes.

“I had never seen any hints of the water monster, so I didn’t really believe it was real,” Anders continued. “And, you know, I was rational. But as I was swimming across the water, a thought occurred to me.”

He paused, staring at Garrett expectantly as he waited for the other man to complete his thought. Garrett caught on after a moment, letting out another small gasp.

“What if there were _two_ water monsters?”

“No,” Anders grinned. “What if the monster didn’t live in the water…but in the _cave_?”

“Right where you were going!”

“Exactly,” Anders nodded. “And I was almost there, so it was too late to turn around.”

He halted, thinking.

“I mean, I guess I could have just turned around and swum back,” he mused. “But whatever, you know what I mean.” Garrett eagerly nodded his agreement.

“So I get to the cave, I’m soaking wet and tired, and it’s dark because I didn’t want to get caught sneaking there in the daytime,” Anders went on. “I brought a flashlight and a lighter wrapped in a plastic Ziploc bag with me for light.”

Woofy chose that moment to wander in, and Garrett waved him over for moral support.

“I’m standing at the front of the cave,” Anders continued, shifting Pounce on his lap. “And I’m shaking the flashlight to get it to turn on when I see something run in front of me. I can’t tell what it was, though, because it was so dark, but the shadow on the wall was _huge_.”

“You mean the monster was real?” Garrett whispered.

Anders nodded somberly.

“It seemed like it,” he said. “I was convinced I was going to be monster food.”

“I would have protected you.”

“Thanks, love.” Anders smiled softly, reaching out to squeeze the hand Garrett wasn’t using to clutch onto Woofy.

“I decided to walk a little ways into the cave, regardless,” he continued. “Just because I came all that way. That’s when I heard the noise.”

“A roar?”

“No, more like a screech.” Anders shook his head, trying to think of an accurate description. “Sort of like a bird? Or a…I don’t know, wounded animal.”

Garrett sat up straighter, looking at Anders in horror.

“You saved it, didn’t you? Even a monster shouldn’t suffer.”

“Nothing was hurt, love, don’t worry,” Anders replied. “But I was young, I had no idea what the sound was so I was terrified. I was ready to turn around and run in the opposite direction, but something told me to keep going.”

“You really wanted to be monster food.”

“Apparently,” Anders chuckled. “Believe it or not, I used to be as curious as you are.”

Garrett grinned at that, gesturing for him to continue.

“So, I’m a little farther into the cave, when suddenly, my flashlight goes out,” Anders whispered. “I let out a little noise, fumbling for the lighter still in my pocket when I feel something sharp clamp onto my bare leg…”

Garrett only stared, waiting in rapt attention as his hand stilled on Woofy’s head. The dog nudged him to resume his petting and Anders smiled.

“I finally got the lighter out, flicked it on, terrified what I might see digging into my skin…”

“And?” Garrett cried impatiently. “Was it a monster?”

“No,” Anders grinned. “It was a cat. Two cats, actually.”

Garrett’s entire posture deflated, looking at Anders in disillusionment.

“Were there monsters hiding behind the cats?”

“Were there…” Anders sighed. “No, love. It was just the cats. I came back the next day with a little container, planning on taking them home, but they were gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Garrett replied softly, frowning. Anders just shrugged.

“It’s okay. I got Mr. Wiggums not long after that.”

He stretched, sprawling out on the couch with his head in Garrett’s lap.

“My best friend in the whole world until I found Pounce.”

“Hey!”

Anders smiled, looking up at Garrett innocently.

“Sorry, until Pounce and Carver.”

“I’m telling him you said that!” Garrett cried, reaching for his phone. Anders scrambled up, shouting as he tried to wrestle the phone from Garrett’s hand.

“I take it back!” he laughed. “You’re my best friend, love. Always, always, always. _Please_ , don’t text your brother, he’ll be over here in two minutes.”

Garrett made a face, finally putting the phone down.

“You’re right, never mind.”

They both sighed, relaxing back on the couch quietly. Pounce had sprinted away during the commotion and Woofy was calmly chewing on a bone on his bed.

Garrett smiled, letting his head loll to the side on the cushion to face Anders.

“You do realize the scariest part of that story was Carver potentially showing up, right?”

"I wasn't trying to scare you," Anders laughed. "I was just trying to tell you the dangers of chasing after potential monsters."

"But..." Garrett furrowed his brow. " _You_ were going to the exact same thing I want to do. What's the difference?"

Anders opened his mouth to respond, shutting it a second later as he frowned, thinking. A moment later he looked at Garrett, sighing as he gave him a small smile.

"Moral of the story: we're not adopting any groundhogs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have two prompts up today so I'd be a little less far behind, but unexpected visitors interrupted my plans *grumbles*. So here's one, at least. Happy Halloween! :D


	29. Day 29 - Preparing for Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett decorates for the upcoming party and he and Anders reminisce about last year's decorating fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - mentions of holiday animal decorations in perilous situations. This chapter has almost nothing to do with the prompt and is ridiculous

“Love…considering the front yard, don’t you think this is a little overkill?” Anders asked, grimacing at the front door.

“ _No_ ,” Garrett replied firmly. “We want to impress our friends in our new house, don’t we?”

“They’ve all been here before,” Anders argued. “And I think they’ll be more than ‘impressed’ with the yard.”

“You can never have too many decorations.”

“You can absolutely have too many decorations!” Anders cried, throwing his arms in the air. “That’s my whole point! Garrett, you have so many spider webs on this front door no one is going to be able to walk through.”

“Then they can come in through the garage.”

Garrett looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, giving him a smug grin.

“Don’t be jealous that I’m awesome at decorating."

“Jealousy is definitely not the emotion I’m feeling right now.”

“We’re not having sex on the spider webs,” Garrett snorted.

“Oh my G…” Anders sighed. “Garrett Hawke, I love you, but I seriously regret agreeing to this party.”

“Too late to take it back now!” Garrett smiled serenely, giving Anders a kiss as he walked by. “You should go work on your costume.”

* * *

“Anders? _Anderrrrrs_? I know you can hear me.”

Anders sighed as Garrett’s voice echoed from downstairs. He pulled the blanket higher as he curled up in the middle of the bed, determinedly trying to ignore his boyfriend’s voice. He was just about to doze off for a quick nap after working (and he used that term loosely) on his costume, as Garrett had suggested, but he was really not in the mood for more nonsense right now.

He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs a few moments later, pausing next to the side of the bed.

“Anders?”

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, hoping Garrett thought he was already asleep.

“Love?”

A finger prodded him in his side, causing him to involuntarily squirm at the surprise touch. He peeked one eye open and saw Garrett grinning, standing next to him.

“I knew you were awake,” he smirked. “I need your help.”

“I need your help, too,” Anders grumbled, holding up the side of the blanket for Garrett to join him. “Come keep me warm.”

“Oh no,” Garrett said, shaking his head and backing up a step. “I’m not falling for your tricks. We won’t leave that bed for the rest of the day.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Anders pouted.

“I just need your help hanging some ghosts in the hallway,” Garrett pleaded. “And to decide where to put the tables. And—“

“Okay, love, I get it,” Anders sighed, throwing off the blanket. “Have you started making the food yet?”

“Only the Rice Krispie treats.”

“Perfect,” Anders nodded. “I need three in advance as payment for my help. _Then_ we can hang some ghosts.”

* * *

They descended the stairs a few moments later, Anders stopping short when he caught sight of the display in front of him.

“Pretty awesome, right?” Garrett grinned.

“ _What_ is going on in our foyer? Why is that Christmas pig…is it supposed to be _dead_?”

Anders turned to look at Garrett in horror as the other man flushed, shrugging slightly.

“It’s not dead! They haven’t attacked it yet.” He paused, glancing at Anders briefly. “Too much?”

“Garrett!” Anders cried. “You have a pack of dogs about to massacre a pig! And they’re all wearing Christmas hats!”

“They’re the ones we used outside last year.”

“I know what they’re from!” Anders exclaimed. He shook his head resolutely. “I’m drawing the line at this.”

Anders hopped down the rest of the steps, walking over to the cute, potentially gruesome scene and began snatching up the festive Christmas animals. Garrett had attached Halloween decorations to their bodies in an attempt to take away the Christmas feeling, but all it managed to do was make them look confused.

“But it was scary,” Garrett protested half-heartedly. “I saw your face when you looked at it! You know everyone else would have had the same reaction.”

“Love, it’s too much,” Anders replied, shaking his head. “I’ll help you hang your ghosts or spider webs or whatev— _Pounce, NO!_ ”

Anders dropped the fake animals in his arms, sprinting over to the fireplace – which Garrett had also liberally covered in spider webs – right as Pounce jumped onto the mantle. Pounce knocked over the few tiny pumpkins and other decorations that had been placed there, sitting on his two back legs as he began to paw at the white strands covering the area.

“Oh no!” Garrett cried. “That took me almost half an hour to get right!”

Anders reached out and grabbed Pounce – spider webs and all – and yanked him away from the display. Pounce meowed in annoyance, swatting at the strands stuck to his face and paws.

“A little help here?” Anders asked in exasperation.

“He’s going to scratch me if I try to help,” Garrett frowned. “You know he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Anders sighed. “Just…try to pull the strands off his back feet while I distract him.”

Anders smiled as he pulled Pounce close to his face, cooing nonsensical words as Garrett slowly inched closer, reaching out to grab the tangle that had formed on the cat’s back legs. 

“Almost there…” Garrett murmured, tugging at a bit that had gotten caught in one little toe.

Until suddenly, the foot attached to the little toe shot out, smacking Garrett right in the eye.

“He did that on purpose!” Garrett wailed, covering his eye. “I told you he hates me! I don’t want to be a pirate for Halloween.”

Anders bit back a laugh, removing the last few strands of cotton before putting Pounce down. The cat promptly ran up the stairs and disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

“Let me see, love,” Anders said gently, moving Garrett’s hand away.

“Can it be saved?” Garrett frowned.

“Your eye or the fireplace?” Anders asked with a chuckle. “He didn’t have his claws out, there's not even a scratch. You probably just tickled his little jellybean toes.”

“Well, _he_ shouldn’t have been touching my beautiful Halloween display. Then I wouldn’t have accidentally tickled him.”

Anders patted his boyfriend on the arm before walking back to the fallen Christmas animals.

“Grab the other two dogs,” he directed, gesturing with his head. “These are going back down in the basement until we decorate for Christmas.”

“You mean in like…a week?” Garrett grinned. He picked up the remaining two holiday dogs, sighing sadly. “They really were cute.”

“And they'll still be cute when we use them for proper happy holiday decorations,” Anders replied, opening the basement door. “Not as a murder scene. I can’t believe you even thought that would be a good idea.”

“I was trying to be _scary_ ,” Garrett repeated again. “It was suspenseful, more than anything. I wouldn’t have let the pig get hurt.”

“I’m not even going to respond to that,” Anders sighed, placing the decorations back where they belonged. Garrett followed, doing the same.

They had just finished when Garrett chuckled, looking around at the mostly still taped-up boxes from when they moved in.

“What’s so funny?” Anders murmured, wrapping his arms around Garrett from behind.

“Remember how much fun it was decorating my apartment last year?” Garrett grinned.

“It was...something,” Anders chuckled. He nudged Garrett so his boyfriend would turn around and he could plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“Are you going to help me again this year?” Garrett asked hopefully. “We have so much more room.”

“We’ll see, love,” Anders smiled. “If only to prevent this Halloween fiasco from happening all over again.”

“You love my decorating!” Garrett gasped. “You can’t say I’m not creative.”

“I wasn’t saying that at all,” Anders laughed. “You just…need to be reined in a little.”

 

Garrett rolled his eyes affectionately, giving him another soft kiss.

They remained that way, lazily exchanging kisses and smiles in the chilly basement, the excitement of the afternoon beginning to wear off. It was Anders that finally pulled back, grabbing Garrett’s hand with another smile and tugging him towards the stairs.

“Come on, love,” he murmured. “I still want a quick nap before we tackle the rest of this house and _you_ still need to warm me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lbr, Anders was more concerned about those tiny pumpkins that Pounce knocked over than Pounce himself.
> 
> Oh, and since I didn't mention it explicitly, Garrett had the pig lying on its side with the 4 Christmas dogs surrounding it. A++ idea, Garrett.


	30. Day 30 - Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders (reluctantly) throw a costume party for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - last bit of smut in the series, oral/anal sex at the end. It's pretty clear when it's coming so you can enjoy the chapter as a whole sans sex, if you want. 
> 
> This is by far the longest prompt of the series, coming in at almost 6k words (I think longest before this was about 2k). So accept it as my apology and thanks for sticking around. Sorry for any mistakes, I only did one quick edit cause I didn't want to delay any longer. 
> 
> Pic spam in the end notes for some costume references.

“Love,” Anders sighed. “It’s not too late for us to go out and get new costumes, I promise. Or, you know...just wear regular clothes?”

Garrett shrugged.

“I told you that you could be Astrid,” he replied. “But you said no because you hate those movies and everything good and wonderful in life. Plus, it's definitely too late to get new costumes.”

Anders sighed again as Garrett knelt down to even out the large, black wings on Woofy’s back. The dog just stared at him, head tilted to the side, confused.

“How long do you think he’s going to wear that before he shakes them off?” Anders frowned.

“Everyone’s getting here in like…” Garrett glanced at his phone. “15 minutes. So just long enough to see him and take some pictures.”

“That didn’t really answer my question, love, but okay,” Anders smiled.

“You don’t even _have_ Pounce’s costume on him yet,” Garrett pointed out. “And you need to hurry up and get into your own.”

Garrett looked him up and down, the distress evident on his face. Anders only smiled wider, reaching out to straighten Garrett’s vest.

“I like you in this outfit,” he mused, smoothing down the front. “Very…rustic. Viking-y.”

“They’re _Vikings_ ,” Garrett replied, rolling his eyes. “Which you would have known if you actually paid attention to the movie any of the 300 times we watched it instead of trying to make out with me.”

“I know, love,” Anders smiled, patting him on the arm. “Just remember how horrible a boyfriend I am when I come out in my costume.”

Garrett opened his mouth to protest, but Anders started to shove him out the door instead.

“Go wait downstairs,” he instructed. “I have to do my hair.”

* * *

Neria and Nathaniel Howe were the first to arrive, only a few minutes later. Garrett gasped when he opened the door, eyes widening in delight.

“Did you make your costume for _me?_ ” he exclaimed.

“Well, not exactly,” Neria laughed, Nate moving out of the way so she could fit through the door. “But we thought you would get a kick out of it.”

“We’re proud of our bun in the oven,” Nate smirked, placing a kiss on the top of Neria’s head before reaching out to shake Garrett’s hand.

Neria had decorated her now prominent stomach to look like a cinnamon roll and was wearing a cardboard box made to look like an oven – complete with see-through window. Nate was dressed in a baker’s jacket and hat.

“Where’s Anders?” Nate asked.

“Anders!” Garrett called up the stairs. “Our first guests are here!”

“I’m still working on my stupid hair,” Anders called back. “I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Hair?” Neria grinned. “Do I want to ask and spoil the surprise?”

“He’s going to look _so_ great,” Garrett replied confidently, despite not having seen the full costume yet. “I don’t want to ruin it.”

Garrett showed them over to the heaping piles of food throughout the living and dining rooms as they waited.

“How many people are you expecting?” Neria laughed, picking up a white chocolate-covered strawberry decorated like a ghost. “There’s enough food here for an army.”

“Only like…” Garrett paused, counting on his fingers. “Ten people, including us.”

Neria laughed again, picking up a plate.

“You made way too much food, Garrett,” she grinned. “I hate to break it to you. But technically I’m eating for two, so…”

They both began piling food on their plates, making small talk with Garrett. They just sat down in the living room when the doorbell rang again, Garrett jumping up and rushing over to answer it.

“Love, more people are here!” he called up to Anders again.

“I’m almost done,” came the reply.

Garrett had barely opened the door before Carver was shouldering his way in, grunting out a hello as he walked by. He was dressed in a rather realistic suit of armor with a giant, fake sword strapped across his back. Garrett stared at him for a moment in surprise as Carver made a beeline for the food, not even realizing who else – or if anyone else, for that matter – was in the room.

“Hello, Garrett,” Merrill piped up in front of him.

Garrett jolted, nearly forgetting she was there. With a grin, he reached down and gingerly gave her a hug hello, careful not to bend the large petals framing her head.

“You make a lovely flower, Merrill,” he smiled.

“I’m a daisy,” she explained as Garrett ushered her inside. “They’re Carver’s favorite flower.”

Carver was close enough that he overheard them, blushing as he scowled around a mouthful of food.

“They’re _your_ favorite flower,” he garbled out. “I just like them cause you do.”

Merrill giggled, shrugging as she and Garrett exchanged a look.

“Your vest is very nice,” Merrill said, running her hand down the fur. “What are you supposed to be?”

“He’s that stupid guy from that stupid movie he loves,” Carver called out. He was balancing one plate as he filled another.

“First of all,” Garrett began. “ _How to Train Your Dragon_ is _not_ a stupid movie, how dare you. Second, you know you’re making a jackass of yourself in front of our guests, right?”

Carver froze, looking over his shoulder to finally see Nate and Neria sitting on the opposite side of the room.

“Hi Carver,” Neria called with a small wave.

Carver’s eyes grew wide before shooting Garrett a glare.

“You could have _told_ me,” he hissed, walking over. He handed the full plate to Merrill, who took it gratefully, before looking around the room again. “Where’s Anders?”

“Right here,” came a resigned voice from the stairs.

Garrett turned to see his boyfriend descending the stairs like a dream come to life. His tight leather pants clung to him in all the right places, hanging just low enough off his hips to tease what was underneath. He was shirtless (at Garrett’s request), wearing just an unbuttoned leather vest. His hair had been teased out, a bandana wrapped around his forehead, and a small bit of eyeliner to complete the look.

Everyone was dead silent, staring with wide eyes as he made his way into the living room.

Merrill broke the silence, walking over to give Anders a hug.

“You’re wearing a vest also!” she observed. “I think I like Garrett’s better.”

Nate snorted from the couch, Anders whirling around and pointing a finger in his direction.

“You don’t say a word about this,” he warned, although a small smile was playing on his lips. Howe held up his hands, shaking his head as Neria grinned.

Anders turned to Garrett, giving him a small, expectant smile.

“Well?”

“Um,” Garrett rasped out. He swallowed hard, glancing at the others in the room. “I…um…”

“Rendered speechless,” Anders grinned. He wrapped his arms around Garrett’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss as the others in the room groaned.

“Get a room!” Neria shouted playfully.

Garrett nodded, looking at Anders with wild eyes.

“That’s a good idea,” he mumbled. “We should get a room.”

Anders laughed, casually running a hand down the front of Garrett’s tunic before pressing his lips to his ear.

“Good thing you’re wearing this to cover yourself up, then, hmm?” he whispered, smiling when he heard Garrett’s quiet whimper. He took Garrett's hands, sliding them across the leather before stopping on the swell of his ass as the other man shot him a pleading look.

“I promise I’ll let you take these off me after everyone leaves.”

Garrett opened his mouth to respond when a knock came at the door and Anders pulled away, giving him a mischievous grin.

“Go collect yourself, love,” he murmured. “I’ll get the door.”

Garrett walked over to pour himself a drink, avoiding the looks from everyone else in the room as Anders swung open the door.

“Oh my God,” Bethany exclaimed immediately, clapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened.

“ _LOOK AT YOU!_ ” Bela cackled, throwing her arms around him. “What did Hawkey promise to get you into _that_? Not that I’m complaining.”

Anders looked down, shaking his head with a grin.

“Please don’t answer. I’d rather not know the details,” Fenris cut in, giving him a wry smile.

“What are you wearing?” Garrett asked, appearing behind Anders and frowning at Fenris. “You’re in your regular clothes.”

“He has an apron,” Beth replied, holding it up. “He’s a barista.”

Garrett looked the trio over, smiling as the costumes dawned on him.

“And you’re a cup of coffee, and Bela is a muffin,” Garrett said as they all entered the house – somewhat awkwardly in Beth and Bela’s cases. “Very clever.”

“Thanks,” Beth grinned. “I’d hug you but, well…”

Her face grew serious as she glanced around the room before turning back to Garrett.

“Is Justice here?” she whispered.

“Why do you think he’s coming?” Garrett responded, raising an eyebrow.

“I see the Howes,” she hissed back. “I know Anders must have invited him.”

“I never got an RSVP,” Garrett shrugged, trying not to laugh at the disappointed look on Beth’s face. “Go eat something, will you? I spent like two days cooking.”

Everyone settled around the living room with their plates of food, breaking into small conversations. Garrett and Anders weaved between the groups – usually together – as they ate.

“So, Gare,” Beth said after a while. “Where is he?”

“I told you,” Garrett replied with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t know if Justice is coming.”

Bethany turned dark red, nervously looking at the others before letting out a small laugh.

“I meant _Woofy_ , you jackass,” she said with a tight-lipped smile.

“Oh!”

Garrett’s face lit up as he shoved his plate at Anders and ran up the stairs.

“Guys,” he called down a minute later. “I present to you the greatest dragon-dog in the world: Woofy 'Toothless' Hawke! And his trainer: me. Hiccup.”

Woofy trotted down the stairs, Garrett tugging the dog’s hood over his face once he reached the bottom. Anders still had no idea where Garrett got the costume or how much it had cost, but he had to admit it was impressive.

Merrill and Beth ran over to Woofy immediately as the happy dog lavished them with kisses.

“Gare, it's _amazing_ ,” Beth gushed. “You did such a good job with your costumes.”

“Thanks,” Garrett beamed happily. “I promised him he wouldn’t have to wear it for long. Just enough for some pictures, so if you all want any…”

Phones were taken out amidst cries that Garrett join in, and they posed for several shots together. Garrett turned to give Anders his phone to take a few of his own but noticed the other man had disappeared.

“Anders?” he called out with a frown.

No one had seen him leave, so Garrett brought Woofy back upstairs to take his costume off and let him relax for the rest of the evening. When he arrived back in the living room, Anders still hadn’t returned.

“Where did he go?” he asked Carver, who only shrugged. “I know you keep your eagle eyes on him all the time.”

Carver glared as he chewed, waiting until he swallowed to respond.

“I do not,” he argued. “And I have no idea. I was looking at your dog.”

Garrett gave him a disbelieving look but shrugged, leaning around to look at Carver’s sword.

“I like your costume.”

Carver’s expression went from surprised to confused to annoyed in the span of about five seconds.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious!” Garrett insisted. “You did a really good job.”

“Thanks…I guess,” Carver mumbled. “I’m uh, going to find Merrill.”

Garrett grinned, preparing to go look for Anders when he heard someone clear their throat at the edge of the room.

“Not to be outdone,” Anders announced, everyone going silent. “But here is the mighty Pounce, King of the Jungle.”

Anders had reappeared in the room, holding Pounce – dressed in an adorable lion hood – high over his head.

“Should we be singing the Lion King song?” Fenris muttered to Garrett, who burst out laughing as he grabbed his phone to take a photo.

“Love!” Anders protested, lowering Pounce to cradle in his arms. “I told you, no pictures of me.”

“Sorry,” Garrett grinned. “It was mostly Pounce, anyway.”

The cat sat slumped in Anders’ arms, glaring at everyone through the bushy mane around his head.

“Ohhh, Anders, can I hold him?” Merrill squealed, rushing over.

“He doesn’t like anyone but Anders,” Garrett warned. “He might scratch you, so be careful.”

Anders passed the cat over and he promptly relaxed in Merrill's arms, nuzzling her hand.

“What the hell!” Garrett cried.

“I think it’s just you, Garrett,” Neria laughed from where she was perched on the couch.

Bethany took a few pictures of Pounce in Merrill’s arms, promising to send them to Anders later before he took the cat back and removed his hood. Pounce jumped down, sprinting to the kitchen.

“Woofy was cuter,” Garrett mumbled when Anders came to stand next to him.

“They were both very cute, love,” Anders grinned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Everyone settled back down to their food and conversations as Anders turned on one of the movie channels holding a horror marathon that evening. They laughed at the horrible effects and even worse acting, teasingly warning Garrett to close his eyes at the scary parts.

A little while later, right as everyone finished uproariously making fun of an old zombie movie, a knock came at the front door.

“It’s the zombies,” Anders whispered in Garrett’s ear, grabbing his boyfriend’s leg abruptly.

Garrett jumped, shooting him a glare and got up to answer the door.

“Very funny, scaring the scaredy cat,” he shot over his shoulder as he opened the door.

He suspected who was on the other side, but it didn’t make it any less intimidating when he came face to face with Justice a second later.

“Hello,” Justice greeted with a nod of his head. “Or…Happy Halloween?”

Garrett frowned, looking him over.

“Did you wear your _uniform_ as your costume?” he asked in disbelief.

Sure enough, Justice was standing there in a Champion’s uniform, minus his catching gear. He looked like he was on his way to a game instead of a party.

“I’m wearing _a_ uniform,” Justice corrected him, turning around.

Garrett burst into laughter when he saw Anders’ name and number on the jersey, Justice giving him a pleased smile when he turned back around.

“Guys!” Garrett called to the group as he ushered Justice inside. “Anders finally got here!”

Anders’ eyes appeared over the back of the couch a moment later, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What are—“

“Look how great this is!” Garrett gushed, whirling Justice around before anyone else could speak.

“Oh, _ha ha_ ,” Anders said sarcastically, even though he was grinning.

He got up to shake Justice’s hand hello, the other man raising an eyebrow as he got a look at Anders’ costume.

“Ah shit,” Anders muttered. He stepped close enough so that only Justice and Garrett were within earshot.

“I didn’t think you were actually coming,” he hissed. “I would have given you some warning.”

“Oh, no,” Justice smirked, crossing his arms. “It’s much more entertaining this way. I think it should be the front of your baseball card next year. Maybe put it up on Fan-a-Vision? We could have a ‘Dress Like Anders’ theme day and have Poison play in between innings.”

Anders blushed and looked away, scowling but not actually mad. Garrett’s mouth had dropped open, eyes wide, before he burst into laughter again.

"I've never heard anyone talk to Anders like that before," he howled. "This is officially the best night ever."

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while you can, love,” Anders sighed, smiling good-naturedly. “Why don’t we show our hilarious friend here where the food is instead of keeping him captive near the door?”

Garrett led them both into the main room, noticing Beth perk up, face flushed when Justice appeared. Bela gave her a quick kick to the foot, grinning and raising her eyebrows suggestively as Beth shook her head no, giving her a warning look.

The group returned to the movies, Justice joining in easily as everyone went for another round of snacks. Anders couldn’t help but smile as he gazed at his boyfriend, happily laughing and joking with his friends and loved ones.

“Garrett,” Justice began, looking around the room as another movie finished. “Your… _enthusiasm_ for life never fails to amaze me.”

“I love the way you talk,” Merrill giggled.

Bethany sat up straighter – as straight as she could, anyway, with a large, fake cup wrapped around her body – and nodded her head eagerly.

Garrett, meanwhile, was staring at Justice in quiet awe, mouth hanging open in a wide grin. Anders smiled softly, patting Garrett’s leg.

“If I may translate for my boyfriend,” he offered, smirking. “He thinks you’re pretty much the best person in the world right now.”

Garrett slowly nodded his head at that.

“Minus Woofy,” Anders added.

Garrett nodded quicker, finally snapping himself out of his trance.

“I worked _really_ hard on everything,” he breathed out. “Anders doesn’t li—“

“Anders likes everything, love,” the aforementioned man cut in. “I said it’s a little excessive, but I never said I disliked it.”

“You didn’t like the pig massacre,” Garrett accused. Half the room gasped at the words.

“The _what_?” Beth exclaimed.

“What the fuck, Garrett?” Carver cried, wrapping a protective arm around Merrill’s shoulders.

“Oh, Garrett,” Merrill lamented. “Oh, that poor pig…”

“It wasn’t a real pig!” Garrett shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “It was the Christmas pig with the little hat.”

That set off a whole new round of protests in the room.

“I never knew you were so heartless, Hawke,” Fenris smirked, Bethany smacking him in the arm.

“I loved that pig,” Neria sighed.

“You never even _saw_ that pig,” Nate pointed out.

Neria grinned, shrugging. “I felt like it needed to be said.”

“ _Guys!_ ” Garrett cried. “The pig is _fine_. Everything’s fine. It’s down in its box with the murderous pack of dogs.”

“ _GARRETT!”_

Anders wrapped an arm around Garrett’s shoulders, pulling the distressed man close to him.

“I’m not going to say ‘I told you so,’ love, but…now do you see why it wasn’t a good idea?” he murmured gently into Garrett’s ear, running a soothing hand down his back. Garrett slumped a little into his arms, letting out a deep sigh.

“Okay!” Bela called out, voice rising above the crowd. She clapped her hands, looking between each of them devilishly. “I think it’s time for a costume contest.”

Everyone cheered, dropping the subject. Including Garrett, who perked up considerably at the words.

“What does the winner get?” Beth asked, bouncing slightly in her seat.

All eyes turned to Garrett, who proceeded to turn and stare at Anders.

“Don’t look at me, love,” Anders laughed. “It’s your party. I’m just here to look pretty.”

“And that’s usually _my_ job,” Garrett whined. “Help me out here. What would Anders do?”

He paused for a moment, thinking.

“I’m so getting that tattooed on my arm, by the way.”

Anders sighed, rolling his eyes.

“How about whoever wins gets to pick their prize from someone else?”

Garrett furrowed his brow, looking at him in confusion.

“He means…” Justice cut in. “Let’s say you win, Garrett. You would get to choose someone else in the room and ask something of them.”

“This is why we work so well together,” Anders grinned, clapping Justice on the shoulder. “You always know what’s inside my head.”

“So like…” Garrett said slowly, still trying to work through it. “If I win, I can pick Bethany and say I want my prize to be her working my shift tomorrow?”

“Hey!”

“It’s just an example, Bethy,” Garrett replied, waving her off. “I would have put more work into my costume if I knew there were prizes.”

“I have a question!” Bela asked. “Let’s say I win…can I have my prize be two people doing something?”

“This isn’t truth or dare, Bela,” Carver said, shooting her a glare.

“Yeah…that might not be a good idea,” Garrett agreed. “Next thing you know, she’d have me down on my knees sucki—“

“ _Okay,_ moving on!” Anders interrupted, giving Garrett’s leg a warning squeeze.

“Oh, boo,” Bela pouted. “I wanted to see where he was going with that.”

“Between Anders’ legs,” Garrett replied with a grin, earning a sigh from his boyfriend and a cheer from Bela.

“We’re going to stick around for this and then head home,” Neria cut in with a smile, providing a welcome distraction. “I get worn out pretty quickly these days.”

“Yeah, let’s get on with the voting,” Beth chimed in. “I also move that we aren’t allowed to vote for ourselves.”

She shot a pointed look at Carver, who scowled back.

“Seconded,” Garrett said. “Everyone text me your votes.”

Garrett’s phone began buzzing a second later, and he excitedly tapped through the messages, Anders watching from over his shoulder.

“Okay!” he exclaimed. “I have…one vote for Carver, one vote for Merrill...”

Carver smiled, Merrill leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“And then I have…” Garrett paused, frowning. “Four for me and four for Anders. That’s…we can’t have a _tie._ ”

Anders grinned, patting Garrett on the leg.

“It’s okay love,” he said. “Better it was one of us.”

“Yeah, _one_ of us,” Garrett pouted. “Not both.”

“I have a suggestion,” Bela offered, raising her hand with a grin. “I vote Anders puts on a little show for us. We can’t let those clothes go to waste…”

She eyed him appreciatively, giving him a thumbs up.

Garrett looked at Anders doubtfully before shaking his head.

“Anders can’t dance,” he said firmly. “Plus, how will that break the tie?”

Anders groaned as Beth and Bela burst into giggles.

“She’s joking, love,” Anders smiled wanly. He leaned closer, pressing his lips almost to Garrett’s ear.

“I vote we just call it a tie,” he whispered, resting his hand high on Garrett's thigh. “Then we can each pick a prize. Like maybe kicking everyone out of here so I can put on a show for _you_.”

Garrett’s breath hitched, and he nodded his head, Anders sitting back with a smug smirk.

“We’re just going to call it a tie,” Garrett announced. “Also, I’m not feeling well, so the party’s over.”

“You’re kicking us out?” Beth asked, raising an eyebrow. “That’s rude, Gare.”

“Some of us have to work tomorrow morning,” Garrett retorted. “Unless you want to take my shift.”

“Nope, I’m good,” Beth said quickly, standing with some help from Fenris. “Thanks for the party, guys. It was fun.”

Everyone said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs and handshakes as they left, thanking the pair for the night. Garrett tried not to show his impatience as he rushed everyone out the door, but he could sense Anders’ amusement beside him.

As soon as the last person left, he turned to his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

“Why don’t you let Woofy out and get him settled, love,” Anders chuckled. “Let me clean up the food real fast so he and Pounce don’t gorge themselves overnight.”

“Fine,” Garrett sighed, shoulders drooping.

About 15 minutes later Garrett came back inside, seeing no sign of Anders and all of the food haphazardly stuffed into containers in the fridge. He threw a dog treat to Woofy in the living room before dashing up the stairs to the bedroom. Anders, thankfully, was lying on the bed, looking at his phone and still fully dressed.

“Pounce isn’t in here, is he?” Garrett asked, shutting the door behind him.

“He was on top of the fridge, last I saw,” Anders replied lazily, not looking up from his phone.

Garrett stood awkwardly near the door, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Anders to continue. The other man made no move, although a small smile played on his lips. Garrett began fooling with an errant thread on his tunic, trying not to look impatient, when he heard Anders clear his throat. 

“So did you enjoy your party, love?”

Garrett looked up to see Anders finally rise to his feet, taking the bandana off his head in the process.

“Yeah,” Garrett sighed, grinning shyly. “Did you have fun?”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Anders replied, making his way over. He slipped Garrett’s vest off his body before wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’m hoping to have a lot more fun now, though.”

Garrett bit his lip, nodding wordlessly before gripping Anders by his vest and pulling him in for a kiss.

Anders immediately returned it and began fumbling with Garrett’s tunic, trying to pull it off his head without breaking contact. He finally stepped back with a growl, taking it off and tossing it to the side. He slowly looked down Garrett’s body, standing there with his hair a mess, shirtless, in tight trousers doing little to hide his excitement.

“One request,” Anders mused, running his fingers along the inside waistline of Garrett’s pants. “You keep these on.”

He emphasized his point with a small tug, pulling Garrett with him over to the bed. They both tumbled on top of the blankets with a laugh, Garrett straddling his boyfriend.

“Is it the boots?” he smirked, untying his hair.

“It might be the boots,” Anders agreed. “But I like the pants, too.”

He ran his hands slowly down Garrett’s bare sides before reaching around to firmly massage his ass.

“This whole Viking thing is really doing it for me.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow before looking down to see Anders’ very prominent erection straining against his pants. The leather left little to the imagination, and Garrett couldn’t resist stroking it once, enjoying the feel of the leather in his hand again.

“I think I may have found a new fetish of my own,” he murmured as Anders let out a small moan.

“Like a man in leather, do you?” Anders asked breathlessly.

“If the man is you, then yes.”

“Good answer,” he smirked, pulling Garrett into another fiery embrace.

They remained that way, hips slowly grinding as they continued to kiss and let their hands roam over their bared flesh. Garrett had, at some point, managed to wrestle Anders’ vest off of his body and was now pressing kisses along his fully exposed collarbone and up his neck.

“Love?” Anders breathed, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back further. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Garrett let out a small noise, pausing with his lips on Anders' jaw.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Anders smiled.

He slid off the bed, onto his knees as Garrett stood. Anders reached up and undid the buttons of Garrett’s pants, sliding them and his boxers down just enough to expose his ass and free his cock, which Anders immediately took in hand. He licked his lips, looking up at Garrett expectantly as the other man spread his legs a little wider, bracing himself as he gently tangled his fingers in Anders’ hair, guiding him forward. Anders sucked the tip of Garrett’s cock into his mouth, lapping up the pre-cum that had beaded there before pulling away and repeating the motion. Garrett let out a shaky moan, hips bucking as he slid deeper into Anders’ mouth.

Anders glanced up at his boyfriend again, letting out a small noise of his own when he realized Garrett was watching him. He relaxed his jaw, forcing himself to breathe through his nose before tapping on Garrett’s thigh to indicate he was okay.

Garrett let out another small noise as he took charge, thrusting slowly into Anders’ mouth. Anders caught Garrett’s eye, lifting an eyebrow in challenge as Garrett grinned, snapping his hips once, roughly, forcing most of his dick into Anders’ eager mouth. The other man closed his eyes, his moans sending delicious vibrations along Garrett’s cock as he began to thrust now in earnest.

“Fuck, love, I’m not going to last long,” Garrett panted, gripping Anders’ hair tighter with one hand as the other curled around the side of his neck. “You feel too fucking good.”

Anders only let out another groan in response, one hand sliding around Garrett’s thigh to grip his ass, urging him on.

“Touch yourself for me,” Garrett panted. “I want to see you.”

Anders shook his head no, as much as he was able, and any protests Garrett might have had disappeared when a finger slowly started circling his hole, placing just enough pressure to have him pushing back into the touch.

He let out a low whine of protest when Anders sat back, letting Garrett’s dick pop out of his mouth as he got his breath back, smirking up at the other man. He pressed a kiss to Garrett’s hip before taking him in hand again.

“Gonna fuck you after this,” he replied hoarsely, running his tongue over the tip of Garrett’s cock. “No need to rush.”

Garrett groaned again, hands returning to Anders’ head as he plunged back into his mouth impatiently. The deep thrusts threatened to choke him as the head of Garrett’s cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat, but Anders relaxed, allowing his boyfriend to take his pleasure. His hands roamed Garrett’s body in the meantime, running up his thighs, grabbing his ass, touching wherever he could as the man above him began rapidly losing control.

“Fuck, Anders…” Garrett choked out. “So fucking…just like that, love, keep touching me. Can’t wait to feel you come inside me…”

Anders let out a small whimper at the last statement, and it was enough to push Garrett over the edge. He gripped Anders’ head, thrusting one last time with a cry as his cock pulsed several times down his boyfriend’s throat. Anders moaned languidly, petting Garrett’s trembling legs as he swallowed him down.

Garrett collapsed on the bed a few moments later, breathing heavily. His pants were still bunched around his thighs, softening dick resting on his leg as Anders hungrily took in the sight.

“Okay, love?” he murmured, crawling on top of his boyfriend a moment later.

Garrett huffed out a laugh, giving Anders a sleepy grin.

“I’d say so.”

Anders grinned, leaning down to draw him into a kiss as he rubbed his still-clothed cock against Garrett’s hip. Garrett snaked his hand in between them, stroking Anders through the leather as the other man began grinding into the touch.

“How do you want me?” Garrett whispered, biting Anders’ bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Just like this,” Anders replied, removing Garrett’s boots and pants. “As much as I hate taking these off.”

“Keep yours on,” Garrett said quickly.

Anders grinned down at him as Garrett got comfortable, reaching for the lube. He bent over to give him another kiss, placing Garrett’s hands on his hips.

“Want to feel this on your skin as I’m fucking you, love?” he murmured. Garrett blushed, letting out a small noise of assent as he reached around to unbutton Anders’ pants.

He mimicked Anders’ earlier movements, pushing his pants down just enough to free his cock and ass when he was greeted to an unexpected sight.

“Were you not wearing underwear the whole night?” Garrett gasped, eyes widening.

“Maybe I like the way the leather feels, too,” Anders teased.

“Fuck,” Garrett muttered, closing his eyes. “Thank God I didn’t know that.”

Anders raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Afraid you’d come in your pants? That might have been kind of hot.”

Garrett rolled his eyes, spreading his legs as Anders slicked up his cock and positioned himself in front of his boyfriend.

“You can make me come in public some other time, love,” he responded, grunting slightly as Anders pushed the tip of his cock inside.

“I believe I already have,” Anders replied, slowly thrusting in further. “And I doubt it’ll be the last.”

Garrett’s laugh turned into a moan as Anders drove the rest of the way in one smooth movement, pausing to collect his breath and allow Garrett time to adjust.

“No need to be gentle,” Garrett taunted. He bumped his knee against Anders’ side, slightly rolling his hips as Anders let out a shaky breath. “I think I can handle you by now.”

Anders’ eyebrows shot in the air, staring at his smug boyfriend lying below him.

“Is that so?” he growled, pulling his cock out almost entirely before slamming back in.

Garrett cried out, back arching off the bed before fixing Anders with a challenging look. He nodded his head, one hand sliding up to play with a nipple as he let out another groan. Anders watched, transfixed, as Garrett’s other hand joined the first, both now twisting and tugging and pulling the most wonderful noises out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Noises _he_ should be causing.

“I can probably come again just like this, love,” Garrett breathed around another groan. “If you're just going to stare the whole night.”

Garrett was already mostly hard again, and Anders let out another small growl. He brushed Garrett’s hands away as he leaned down to take one nipple in his mouth, beginning to pound into him as hard as he could. Garrett’s cries and moans filled the room, mingling with the slap of their flesh and creak of the bed as Anders lost all pretense of self-control.

“Fuck, love, _yes,_ ” Garrett gritted out. “ _Harder_. Don’t stop, please, feels too good…”

“You’re so perfect,” Anders groaned, lips trailing across Garrett’s chest as his rhythm began to stutter. “I’m close…”

“Come for me,” Garrett urged with another cry. “Please, love, fill me up.”

Anders’ hips jerked once, twice, before he was wailing with pleasure as he spilled himself inside Garrett, nearly collapsing on top of him as he came down from his high. Garrett had other ideas, however, roughly rutting against the other man as he chased his second orgasm, aching cock pressing into Anders’ stomach.

“Let me help, love,” Anders murmured in his daze. He rolled off of his boyfriend slightly, Garrett wasting no time taking himself in hand and stroking quickly as small whimpers escaped his lips. Anders reached down, one hand fondling his balls as his teeth latched onto a nipple, biting and tugging abruptly. It was enough to send Garrett over the edge a second time, the man shouting as he came all over his stomach.

The pair relaxed, catching their breath in the suddenly chilly room. They remained silent, Anders lightly running his fingers through the mess on Garrett’s chest until the other man chuckled, the sound rumbling through his body. He turned to look at his boyfriend with a tender smile.

“So, I’ll ask again,” Garrett whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Anders’ lips. “Did you have fun?”

Anders smiled sleepily in return, nuzzling into the crook of his lover’s arm.

“Best party ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pic spam for this chapter! A couple costume references:
> 
> Hiccup: [Garrett's costume](https://intjforum.com/applications/core/interface/imageproxy/imageproxy.php?img=http://media.tumblr.com/7c4d010196cc479fbb307e0e7ab49f69/tumblr_inline_mg4rupb9PI1r1mupf.jpg&key=63543a88407c4a48648bcfafa0becff992fbb2bef497970d14c36bc34f9462f8)
> 
> Toothless: [Woofy's costume](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/3e/09/04/3e0904bc18277f568319ca1b2f61f901.jpg)
> 
> Bun in the oven: [the Howe's couple costume](http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/34165-Bun-In-The-Oven-Costume.jpg)
> 
> Inspiration for Anders: [ Bret Michaels](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/39/25/01/392501891c849b42dd92d8e0bc20f861.jpg)
> 
> I went through my (embarrassingly) extensive Gabriel Aubry folder (Anders' face claim) to see if I had any with him in leather pants, and I did not. So here's one of my faves of him [lounging partially clothed in bed](http://cs624819.vk.me/v624819770/6d95/8BXSOxQmjMc.jpg)
> 
> And I didn't even make it all the way through my (even more embarrassing) folder of Brock O'Hurn (Garrett's face claim) so here's [a very Garrett](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/VYWn5wwk3bY/maxresdefault.jpg) bed face. 
> 
>  
> 
> Super, super huge apologies for the long delay. I never intended for it to be this long but some real life stuff happened and I've been in a really not at all good mental state for the past couple weeks. Which is more than I'm sure you all care/need to know, but I tend to over-apologize anyway. I'm not super happy with the smut but I also wasn't going to agonize over it and delay another week or ten.
> 
> One more left! Hope you enjoy :)


	31. Day 31 - Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is finally here! Garrett proves once again that he really is a kid at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for some usual nonsense. This one is pretty tame, although you might be groaning by the end. I apologize.

“I’m gonna wear my costume again,” Garrett said as he dumped candy into the trick-or-treat bowl. “Although it won’t be quite as impressive without Woofy.”

“I’m _not_ going to be wearing my costume again,” Anders replied, flopping onto the couch. “So enjoy yourself, love.”

“Are you going to help me pass out candy?”

“No?” Anders gave Garrett an incredulous look. “I don’t want people knowing I live here. They’ll never leave us alone.”

“Good point,” Garrett agreed. “You can live vicariously through me.”

“I still don’t think we’re going to get many kids.”

“Well,” Garrett began, looking at the bags piled on the table. “I think I have enough here for about half of Kirkwall, so I hope you’re prepared to eat nothing but candy for the next month.”

“We’ll give it to Carver,” Anders replied. He reclined out of view, flipping through the channels on the TV. “He’ll be thrilled. Problem solved.”

Trick-or-treat lasted roughly three hours in Kirkwall, and Garrett’s apartment complex had always been swarmed with children right from the start. As was his Mom’s house when he was growing up, so the lack of kids beating down the door from the get-go was disconcerting.

Garrett reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in his freshly-laundered costume from the previous evening. He waited impatiently, staring out of the front door for the first fifteen minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone.

“The spaceship is blocking the view of the road,” he complained. “I can’t see who’s coming around the bend.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Garrett sunk down sadly on the couch next to Anders, letting out a deep sigh.

“Where are all the kids?”

“It’s only been a few minutes, love,” Anders soothed, pulling Garrett closer. “Give it time.”

“Yeah, but when _I_ was a kid, we were out the door as soon as fast as mom would let us.”

“Just relax,” Anders murmured, resting a hand on his leg and giving it a squeeze.

They settled on an old horror movie, one Garrett had seen several times, but Anders hadn’t. They began to lose track of time as they made fun of the horrible plot and production.

“This is so _bad_ ,” Anders yelled for the tenth time that night. “How is this a classic? This is the most predictable nonsense I’ve ever seen.”

Garrett laughed next to him, curled up against Anders’s side.

“Don’t ask me,” he grinned. “I think it’s a classic only because they insist on playing it every year.”

“We could make a better movie than this,” Anders grumbled. He shot a quick, panicked look at Garrett out of the corner of his eyes. “Not that we _should_ – don’t get any ideas – but we _could_.”

“I’m pretty sure I had enough of being scared for one season, love,” Garrett grimaced. “I’m not going to invite more, even if I know what’s coming.”

Just then, the doorbell rang, Garrett jumping up in anticipation as Woofy barked from the bedroom.

“Trick-or-treaters!” he exclaimed, smacking Anders in the arm.

“Ow,” Anders scowled as he rubbed his arm. “Go get the door then and stop beating me up.”

Garrett ran to grab the candy bowl before flinging the door open in excitement.

“Trick or Treat!” a gaggle of children screamed almost immediately.

Garrett gasped, staring at them each in turn.

“You all look _so_ cool,” he gushed. “Oh my God, yours even lights up!”

The children looked at him (and each other) uncertainly, no one wanting to ask the overeager man to hold out the candy bowl for them.

“What are you supposed to be?” one little boy finally asked.

“Hiccup, from _How to Train Your Dragon_ ,” Garrett explained. “I dressed my dog up like Toothless, too. He was awesome.”

The children all sprang to life, little voices shouting over each other asking to see Woofy.

“You want me to go get him?” Garrett asked, face lighting up. “You guys can come inside if you wa—“

“Garrett!” Anders shouted, looking at him in disbelief from the couch. “Give the kids their candy and let them go.”

Garrett’s face fell briefly, but he forced a smile, holding out the candy bowl as the children groaned in disappointment.

“Sorry,” Garrett whispered. “He never lets me have any fun.”

“I can hear you.”

The children giggled, thanking him before running back to the sidewalk. Garrett closed the door with a sigh, putting the bowl back on the table before rejoining Anders on the couch. He was definitely _not_ sulking as he purposefully sat on the opposite end, avoiding Anders’ amused gaze.

“Love,” Anders chuckled. “You can’t invite children into a strange house. No matter how excited they may be to see Woofy.”

He nudged Garrett with his foot, the other man finally caving and breaking into a small smile.

“I _know_ ,” he grumbled. “I think I was just happy cause it was the first group.”

“It's okay,” Anders murmured, gesturing for him to lie down next to him. Garrett complied, stretching out in front of Anders as the other man wrapped an arm around his waist and planted a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

They laid like that for a few minutes, Garrett absentmindedly watching the sports show Anders had on.

“Hey, you’re on TV,” he observed in confusion after a while.

Anders hummed in acknowledgment.

“They’re doing a story on the post-season awards,” he yawned. “Guess I’m nominated for something.”

“Pffft,” Garrett huffed. “Better be for MVP.”

“It is,” Anders confirmed. “And best pitcher. And I think something else, I can’t remember.”

Garrett twisted around so he was facing Anders, gazing at him in disbelief.

“You _knew?_ ” he cried. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Anders shrugged, shifting his eyes away guiltily.

“I found out yesterday,” he replied. “I didn’t want to ruin your party.”

“ _Ruin_ it?” Garrett burst out. “What are you _talking_ about! I would have told everyone, that’s awesome!”

“I didn’t win anything yet, love,” Anders gently reminded him. “And I’ve gotten enough attention, I wanted it to be all about you yesterday.”

Garrett calmed a bit at the words, although he still looked hurt.

“I wish you would have told me anyway,” he whispered after a moment. “I wouldn’t have said anything if you didn’t want me to.”

Anders felt another pang of guilt, leaning in to give his boyfriend a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I promise: if I win, you’ll find out a second after I do.”

He poked Garrett gently in the stomach a couple of times, smiling as the other man laughed.

“You can’t tickle me into forgiving you,” Garrett pretended to pout. “I still think you—“

His words were cut off as the doorbell rang again, pout immediately morphing into another delighted smile. He kissed Anders quickly, grinning as he jumped up.

“Hold that thought.”

This group was smaller than the last but no less enthusiastic. Garrett made it a point to not mention Woofy and definitely _not_ invite the children inside.

“Bye!” he called as all but one child ran back to the street. The remaining boy watched his friends before turning back to Garrett.

“Can I have one for my sister, too?” he asked.

“Why didn’t your sister come ask for it herself?” Garrett replied, giving the kid an “I’m-on-to-you” look.

“She was too scared of your yard. See?” The boy pointed towards the street, where a man was holding a clearly sobbing child near their driveway.

He turned back to Garrett, giving him a small shrug.

“I think she was freaked out by the shark,” he scoffed. “I think it’s _so_ cool. But I told my dad I’d get a piece of candy for her anyway.”

“You’re a good brother,” Garrett smiled, handing over a couple more pieces of candy. The boy grinned in return, thanked Garrett, and began making his way back down the drive.

“And for the record,” Garrett called after him. “My yard is awesome.”

* * *

The night continued in much the same manner. Only three more groups of trick-or-treaters stopped by, leaving an excessive amount of candy and a very disappointed Garrett. Anders tried to distract him the best he could, but by the end of the last hour, it was clear Garrett was having none of it.

“Sorry, love,” he murmured, wrapping his boyfriend in his arms again. “Maybe all these kids will talk about how great our house was, and we’ll get even more next year.”

“Maybe,” Garrett replied doubtfully. “It was just so _fun_ seeing how excited they were over everything. It reminded me of me when I was a kid.”

“When you were a kid?” Anders snorted. “I was thinking it reminded me of you about 3 hours ago.”

“Shut up,” Garrett blushed. He smiled, resting his head on Anders’ chest. “Thank you, though.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“For putting up with me being a big kid,” Garrett grinned, looking up at him. “I know how I can get sometimes, and—“

“And I love it,” Anders finished for him. “Don’t ever apologize.”

Garrett leaned over and kissed him again, lingering a little longer.

“You know,” he murmured when he pulled back. “You’re the MVP of my heart.”

“Oh my fucking God,” Anders shouted, shoving Garrett almost hard enough to push him off the couch as the other man erupted into laughter.

“It’s almost like I’m falling in _glove_ with you.”

“Garrett, stop!” Anders wailed, covering his ears.

“What’s wrong?” Garrett asked, blinking at him innocently. “I happen to think you’re quite a _catch_.”

“Say one more thing and no sex for a month,” Anders warned.

Garrett’s eyes widened, zipping his lips as he nodded his head.

“No more, promise.”

“Thank God,” Anders sighed, closing his eyes as Garrett cuddled back into his side, kissing him softly.

“It’s not fair, you know,” Garrett said after a few minutes.

“What’s not, love?” Anders yawned.

“You won’t let me pinch hit on you.”

He burst into another fit of giggles as Anders groaned, shoving him out of the way to stand up.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“No, I can’t!” Garrett called after him, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I was hoping we could get to third base!”

“ _Couch_.”

Garrett heard the bedroom door slam shut a few seconds later and he sighed, biting his lip as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on a piece of scrap paper after a moment, and he rushed to grab a pen, scribbling a quick note. 

Anders had just finished changing into his pajama pants when a knock came on the bedroom door and he noticed a piece of folded paper slip underneath the crack. He laughed to himself, wondering why Garrett hadn't just tried to open the unlocked door, but decided to play along as he grabbed the paper.

 _Are you in the bullpen? Cause I think you need me to warm you up_.

Anders sighed, crumpling the note in his hand before opening the door, an expectant and hopeful Garrett on the other side. 

"Get in here," he smiled as Garrett let out a little cheer. "Before I change my mind." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Garrett has been _dying_ to use those puns forever. And yes, Anders wins everything because he's Anders. 
> 
> I get emotional when I finish these things, especially since I worked pretty much every day for seven weeks in a row on these prompts, so it's going to be weird now that they're done! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me this whole month+, especially those of you who took the time to leave kudos, comments, or like/reblog on tumblr. You're all awesome and gave me the desire to do another one of these looong series and motivation to continue when things got overwhelming. So know I appreciate it <3 
> 
> NOW we can get back to our regularly scheduled programming and back to CL I go :) As usual, you can find me on [tumblr](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/) or twitter @woofyhawke (it's private, but feel free to request). I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
